Cosas Del Destino
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: Una vida difícil la ah cambiado totalmente desde pequeña vivio en un mundo de caos bajo las ordenes de un solo individuo, un grupo formidable de habilidad y destresa la acoge, crimenes, miedo y dudas se veran en sus vidas incluido amores inesperados en un mundo donde todo tiene que ser conquistado, te atreves a desafiar o huir.
1. La Misión

**cosas del destino**

una historia en la cual Amy sera la protagonista una vida difícil su padre es el mas buscado por la policía la muerte de su madre cuando era pequeña la llevo a ser parte de un grupo de ladrones bajo el mando de Eggman conocidos como el grupo delta conocido por sus actividades entre sombras, 4 policías tendrán el caso podrán desbaratar el grupo delta o pasara algo mas

empezando con esta esa nueva historia

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**La misión**

En una oscura noche, los habitantes de esta ciudad no tenían en cuenta lo que ocurría en esas altas horas de la noche donde solo la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, la única que podía presenciar lo ocurría en el centro de investigación un centro totalmente resguardado por gran cantidad de policías a las afueras de la ciudad de Green Hill, seres que movían entre las sombras, ingresaban sigilosamente por sus instalaciones, dejando inconsciente a todo guardia que se cruzaba en su camino.

- Uno más-dijo un joven de voz seria al dejar a un guardia inconsciente a causa del somnífero, al ver al guardia inconsciente encendió su comunicador de muñeca-prosigan con la misión, toda está bajo control-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Buen trabajo -se escucho por el intercomunicador-recuérdame darte un premio cuando regresemos con lo prometido-se escucho seductora mente.

- Estamos en una misión dejen de decir tonterías-se escucho una tercera voz femenina por el comunicador-rouge donde estas?

- estoy en el centro de vigilancia muñeca-entrando después de dejarlo en el suelo al encargado de vigilancia, entro tranquilamente a la habitación llena de televisores que mostraban cada milímetro del museo por dentro-dime que necesitas-sonrió mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá del vigilante.

- Necesito que apagues los sensores de movimiento del salón de exhibición-comando con rapidez

- mmm...yo vigilo no soy técnico querida-observo detrás de ella a su acompañante-ya sabes que hacer-le sonrió

- enseguida -se escucho una voz diferente, una voz robótica-entrando a comandos de seguridad...contraseña de seguridad...85937...todo sistema de seguridad desconectado-dijo separándose de la mesa de control-copiando archivos existente...palabra de búsqueda...esmeralda caos...buscando...archivo encontrado y copiado-dijo desinstalando sus cables de la consola-listo

- mmmm...que veloz amigo omega-sonrió-listo muñeca sistemas desactivados haz lo tuyo-sonrió apagando el comunicador- andando ya hemos terminado nuestra parte-saliendo del lugar seguida por omega.

- Esto es muy facil-sonrio acercándose a una caja de cristal que estaba puesta en medio de salón-con una patada rápida destruyo el cristal en miles de pedazos tomando el objeto-mmm...sin duda es una esmeralda muy hermosa-tomando la esmeralda azul.

* * *

En otro salón del museo

- Tarda demasiado-dijo a regodientas observando a sus compañeros.

- tranquilo shad no tarda-dijo observando el lumbral de la puerta

- Andando -apareció enfrente de ellos con la esmeralda en mano.-tenemos lo prometido-sonrió satisfactoriamente.

La noche fue su capa que los ocultaba mientras recorrían la ciudad a toda velocidad con sus motocicletas hasta llegar a una fábrica que se encontraba afueras de la ciudad.

Entraron al garaje y decidieron por el ascensor que tenían enfrente oculto por una pared teclearon la contraseña al subsuelo P-8,las puertas se abrieron mostrando solo un corredor cubierto de paredes metálicas, los tres recorrieron el ascensor hasta una puerta de metal, a lado de esta se encontraba un teclado, pusieron el código de ingreso dejándolo pasar a una amplia habitación que dentro los esperaba un hombre de grandes bigotes, vestía una bata blanca y anteojos oscuros en su rostro se poso una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su equipo ingresar a la habitación.

- Lo han conseguido?-pregunto

- Acaso tienes dudas-tirándole la esmeralda azul

Rouge: omega tiene la información del centro de investigaciones-sonrió seductoramente, mientras el robot se conectaba al sistema descargando los archivos que habían sido copiados.

-: Perfecto-sonrió ampliamente-bien hecho equipo Delta-dijo dándose vuelta ingresando los datos.-falta poco para mi proyecto final-rio sonoramente-descansen los necesitare para una misión muy pronto-rio mientras revisaba los archivos. El equipo le dio una reverencia y salieron del lugar

- genial día libre -sonrió -vamos de compra o mejor vamos a divertirnos que dices shad.

-: hpm...no gracias.-dijo secamente, el grupo entro al ascensor y subieron 2 pisos

- son unos aguafiestas-cruzándose de brazos.

-No estamos para tonterías-dijo saliendo del ascensor-es mejor estar preparados para misión siguiente-dijo mientras las puertas se cerraban del ascensor

-: preparados para la siguiente misión-remedando-oh vamos no les cansa estar aquí encerrados?

- Hm...Así ah sido nuestra vida aquí crecimos no conocemos mas.

- recordando un poco de su pasado- uff que manera de deprimir a alguien

-tu vida era más fácil que la de ella

- bien no diré nada- cruzándose de brazos pero yo saldré necesito respirar aire fresco.

En su habitación la eriza estaba contemplando un retrato puesto en su cómoda, lo observo detenidamente

- me hacen falta-susurro observo el retrato por un tiempo mas dejándolo en su lugar entro a tomarse un baño, en la ducha el agua le caiga mojándola completamente mientras pensaba-esta es la única vida que conoceré-susurro dando un golpe a la pared dejándole una grieta-la de una miserable asesina y ladrona de una organización oculta entre las sombras-agacho su cabeza oscureciendo su mirada, salió de la ducha cubriéndose con una toalla se miro en el espejo-es la vida que me ah tocado, la que me han preparado-suspiro observando detenidamente su reflejo-será mejor salir a despejar la mente.

* * *

En la base de eggman

El cuentico se encontraba dirigiendo una junta por medio de videos chat con distintas seré solo se les podía ver una silueta oscura

Eggman: caballeros estamos a poco de dar nuestro cometido

- Mas te vale esta vez-se escucho una voz profunda

- O le costara con tu vida-dijo otra voz-han pasado 20 años para esta operación ya hemos esperado demasiado-se escucho el golpe de un puño golpeado una mesa

Eggman: se los aseguro-dijo con una sonrisa es hora de que le muestre los resultados de su paciencia y dinero-rio sínicamente

- Mas vale que esas creaciones tuyo sean lo que prometiste

- se lo aseguro-encendiendo un proyector-observen caballeros al equipo delta-mostrando a un erizo negro con vetas rojas-Shadow the Black hedgehog, lo encontramos encerrado en una capsula hace 10 años atrás, no sabemos su edad ya que perdió su memoria pero lo compensa con su velocidad sónica ,fuerza indestructible, un ser que trabaja en la oscuridad-mostrando algunos videos de sus misiones y su destreza de cada miembro del equipo, de como con un solo golpe mataba fríamente a un hombre-y no olvidemos su sed de venganza-sonrió maliciosamente, los clientes observaron asombrados-el siguiente un androide de gran capacidad de tiro, fuerza y resistencia a cualquier arma, y un gran hackeador de sistemas informáticos, Omega 2.5-cambiando de imagen- no olvidemos a nuestras damas-sonrió con malicia-les presento a Rouge the Bat 25 años de edad-muchos caballeros silbaron por tal figura de la murciélaga-es una gran espía, veloz, una gran ladrona y además descarada,

- Impresionante equipo-dijo impresionado-seguro cumplirán con la misión-eggman solo sonrió

Eggman: aun hay un miembro más -mostrando una figura femenina igual de impactante que la anterior de piel rosa ojos verde esmeralda-le presento a amy rose 21 años de edad no se dejen llevar por su belleza-sonrió siniestramente-puede matar a sangre fría y de la forma más cruel posible, es rápida veloz y fuerte-rio de forma escandalosa.- es hija de Ebert rose

- El famoso asesino en serie-pregunto a sombrado

- en efecto la eh entrenado por todo este tiempo y es una máquina de matar pura-con una sonrisa retorcida-les presento al equipo que nos llevara al dominio total del mundo-rio sínicamente mientras los clientes de la reunían aplaudían.

* * *

En el centro de policía

Muchos agentes se encontraban en junta, hablando sobre el robo al centro de investigación.

Un gato amarillo era el jefe de policía de edad de 50 años, vestía una camisa blanca pantalón negro acompañada de una gabardina negra, se encontraba revisando los videos de seguridad del centro de investigación

- Demonios todos los videos no registra el momento del robo-golpeo la mesa con ira.

-:Señor encontramos algo mire-dijo un policia-camara 5

Todos los agentes observaron con detenimiento y observaron que la cámara gravo justo antes de ser destruida como uno de ellos dejaba inconsciente a uno de los guardias, la cámara no pudo mostrar al intruso de forma nítida solo se veía una silueta negra se vio que el ser miro la cámara de vigilancia se acerco a la cámara sonrió y con una sola patada, video se corto-eso es todo lo que contiene comandante flexor -dijo una gata purpura de ojos ámbar

- retrocédelo un poco-ordeno el cmanadante Lexor la cámara lentamente fue retrocediendo- detenlo-comando-el video se detuvo y pudieron ver que la cámara antes de ser rota pudo captar una pequeña imagen de unos ojos rojos como la sangre que irradiaba enojo e ira.

De repente se escucho un silbido todos voltearon a ver a un erizo azul de ojos verde que tenía una sonrisa divertida-será divertido atraparlos

- Hm hay que tomarlo en serio sonic tú y tu equipo hará este trabajo-mirando el video detenido-esto es caso bastante grueso que tenemos en mano.

- que equipo? - pregunto confuso el erizo azul

- silver, blaze, knuckles háganse cargo ustedes serán mi equipo de elite entendido-mirando al equina- te aras cargo knuckles serás el líder.

- como ordene comandante

- ya tenemos el caso perdido.

- QUE HAS DICHO!-levantando sus puños

- es suficiente -golpeando el escritorio-empiecen las averiguaciones-SI SEÑOR-respondieron al unisonó-quiero que encierren a estos malditos.

Continuara ...

* * *

**después de un tiempo estoy subiendo una historia nueva espero les guste me gustaría saber sus opiniones la tenia hace tiempo pensada y apenas eh escrito uno que otro capitulo pero espero sea de su agrado, aquí los personajes tiene una vida alterna, llena de de todo un poco drama, tristeza, amor, aventura.**

**que lo disfruten...**


	2. Encuentros

**Capitulo 2**

**encuentros**

en la base el doctor eggman terminaba su reunion.

Eggman: todo va deacuerdo al plan caballeros-dijo acariciando sus bigotes-en poco tiempo hemos ganado terreno-sonrio maliciosamente-y nadie en el mundo se da cuenta de lo oscuro que le aguarda detras de cada mandato-rio siniestramente.

- solo falta complementar el ultimo proyecto-hablando seriamente

eggman: no se preocupe jajaja unas esmeraldas mas y el proyecto estara terminado-dando una sonrisa siniestra-ni si quiera los agentes podran detenerlos señores y mas si sus altos mandos estan a su servicios

- lo que hace el dinero, entrega todo en bandeja de oro por el dinero-se escucho

-hmmm...mas vale que todo salga lo planeado, su grupo se ve comprometedor, al igual que los que tiene regados por distintas partes del mundo-se escucho una voz femenina-solo queda esperar

- un poco mas y el mundo regira bajo nuestro mandato-se expreso con voz inpaciente

- hay que ir con calma-dijo un hombre su silueta demostraba respeto-han pasado 20 años desde que esta organizacion inicio con los 5 seres mas ricos y poderosos de mobius-sonrio con picardia-y nadie se da cuenta que tenemos un pequeño proyecto-acomodandose en su silla-que cambiara la vida de cada misero viviente de este mundo.

- mas poder y dinero-se escucho al rededor-mas esclavos bajo nuestra merced-una voz mas aguda-y todo sera nuestro en poco tiempo.

- siga trabajando doctor-con autoridad-y no nos falle o lo ultimo que presenciara sera como lo matan lentamente sus propias creaciones-dijo mientras que las 5 pantallas eran apagadas.

- rio un poco-todo va deacuerdo al plan-rio maliciosamente-todo va deacuerdo al plan-dijo saliendo del salon mientras las puertas se cerraban detras de Él.

Mientras en los pasillos oscuros de la base una eriza pasaba por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor puso la contraseña y subio al acensor se abrieron las puertas dejandola en el garaje tomo su motocicleta negra con toques rosas y su casco estaba apunto de prenderla cuando alguien aparecio entre las sombra y la interumpio

- ah donde vas rose?-pregunto con indeferencia

- eso no te incube negrito-sonrio-estoy bastante mayorcita para salir donde desee-le miro seriamente acompañada de una sonrisa seductora-vienes-le dijo tomandolo de la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta para acercarlo mas a ella este solo desvio la mirada causando una risa por parte de ella-es obio que te gusto shadow-dijo mientras se acercaba sus labios a los de el para rosarlos lentamente y besarlo finalmente-jiji sin duda te gusto-alejandose de el-nos vemos guapo.-prendiendo su motocicleta y saliendo a gran velocidad.

-:-solo la observo por donde se habia do la eriza ebozando una pequeña sonrisa- hmp...siempre tan dulce-dijo ironicamente.

* * *

En el centro de investigacion los agentes de policia revisaban cada milimetro del centro para tomar muestras,rasto o algo que los llevara a su identidad, este titpo de hechos se habian visto en una ocasion al robar solo archivos de investigacion robotica, en la cual muchos cientificos que desarrollaban una tecnologia altamente secreta que solo se rumoreaba que era capaz de dar mente propia y mayor fuerza a cualquier maquina, la informacion robada nunca se encontro y ni una huella encontrada en las computadoras o en los cadaveres de los mismos cientificos.

- esto es aburrido no hay nada que ver-estirando los brazos-no hay rastro ni sangre ni ADN nada-se desespero el erizo.

- si te pusieras a buscar no te aburririas-le regaño la gata lila recibiendo de el indiferencia a su reproche

encontre algo-dijo un zorrito de dos colas que tenia una laptop conectada al sistema no mas de 18 años de edad, conocido como uno de los cientifico e investigadores mas jovenes del mundo-que encontraste tails-pregunto el erizo plateado al acercarsele para ver lo que tanto tecleaba.

- alguien hackeo la informacion del centro llevandose todo los archivos disponibles y desaciendose de la base de datos pero no dejo nada para rastrearlo algun codigo nada solo esta la hora que ah sido hackaedo.

- en español tails-dijo el erizo azul

- que alguien entro para robar los datos de la computadora sobre la esmeralda chaos-segun los datos possee cada esmeralda una gran energia mayor que la energia nuclear-en respuesta el erizo silvo sorprendido-interesante cuantas esmeraldas ya han robado aparte de estas-pregunto curiosa la felina.

-mmm...segun los informes en 3 centro de investigacion aparte de este-dijo viendo sus archivos.

- alguien las recolecta pero para que necesitan tanta energia?-pensando intrigadamente.

- es lo que hay que averiguar-dijo seriamente-y porque ahora-blaze busca videos de seguridad de esos tres centros-entendido sonic-saliendo del salon

- yo ire con ella-saliendo detras de ella el erizo plateado.

- quien murio y te hizo jefe-mirando con seriedad-sonic le dio una sonrisa divertida al equina haciendo que se enojara mas.

- chicos encontre un video-llamandoles la atencion-miren- mostrando el video del centro de control dos seres que ingresaban al cuarto de control, el primero no se podia ver claramente pero era alguien bastante alto y robusto, pero el segundo se detalla que era femenina por la forma de andar-tiene un buen cuerpo-dijo por lo bajo.-ammm...digo que puedo aclarar la imagen esperen- mientras tecleaba en unos minutos se pudo aclarar un poco mostrando un poco borroso la imagen era una mujer por desgracia la camara no habia podia tomar su rostro de ninguno de lo dos individuos-espera-dijo el equina-observen abajo al lado derecho-señalo mostrando un logo que poseia en el brazo izquierdo-intentare agrandra un poco la imagen -por unos segundos tecleo hasta que suspiro frustado-no puedo mas aclararla, demonios no podemos ver el logo con claridad no con este sofware-recalco el zorrito-lo llevare a mi laboratorio- cerrando su lapto-les dire si encuentro algo mas en estos videos que hemos podido recopilar, les avisare si encuentro algo-dicho eso salio del establecimiento.

-:esos colores y la forma del logo me resulta familiar.-penso distridamente

- hmmmp-lo observo-familiar-pregunto curioso.

-puedes seguir buscando por la zona-dijo saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

- a donde vas me dejaras solo con todo el trabajo-resoplo indignado-no soy tu sirviente-grito al viento-ustedes que miran-dijo observando molestos a unos policias que le observaban por su berrinche, se dieron vuelta al ver su enojo y siguieron con su deber de tratar de recolectar alguna huella en el lugar, el erizo siguio con su camino y salio del centro de investigacion cerca del lugar subio a su vehiculo y conducio saliendo del lugar yendo hacia el centro se paro en un semaforo en rojo y al lado del el vio una motocicleta que corria a gran velocidad pasandose en rojo atravesando por la avenida esquivando automoviles-uff ni para comer me da tiempo-dijo saliendo detras de la motocicleta que hiba a gran velocidad.

el ocupante de la motocicleta maneja a gran velocidad sin preocuparse hasta que vio a un erizo ir detras de ella manejando un automivil rojo de ultimo modelo -mmm...vaya sorpresa-sonrio-pero no me alcanzara-aumento la velocidad , el hizo lo propio poniendose a su par el erizo se sorprendio ver que el sujeto que perseguia era un chica no pudo notar quien era de rostro ya que el casco cubria totalemente la cara, vestia un traje bastante ajustada de color negro con toques rosas y blancos que marcaba su esbelta figura, el erizo solo pudo notar la leve sonrisa que le habia dado el motociclista para aumentar la velocidad y dejandolo a atras por unos cuantos metros, recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad en la perscusion hasta que llegaron por lo zona industrial de la ciuada solo fabricas en funcionamiento donde pasaban camiones de gran tonelaje, llegaron a un avenida donde al frente de ellos pasaba un camion pesado que llevaba gran cantidad de mercaderia en su interior, sono su bocina avisando que pasaria.

el erizo azul observo el camion enorme que pasaba frente a ellos en la siguiente avenida, observo a la chica de la motocicleta que aumenta de velocidad-que pretende-dijo aumentando la velocidad tratando de que frenara tocaba la bocina. la eriza vio el camion y sonrio aumentando la velocidad-termino el juego-penso mientras aumentaba la velocidad hacia donde estaba pasando el camion aumento la velocidad a todo lo que pudo que daba su motocicleta a unos 50 metros giro su motocicleta hacia el lado derecho rapidamente haciendo que derrape contra el cemento las ruedas de lado mientras agachaba la cabeza la tierra que levantaba mientras pasaba el camion no daba mucha visibilidad sigui su ritmo en velocidad mientras derrapa con la motocicleta haciendoles unos rasguños en la pintura de la motocicleta logrando pasar por debajo del camion completamente antes que la tercera rueda del camion le pasara por encima, giro su motocicleta de nuevo para enderezarla y freno para recuperar el aliento por su proesa-nada mal-penso al ver el camion que los dividia a ambos

- demonios-dijo viendo lo que haci el motocicleta, miro el camion en frente de el y freno lo mas que pudo al ver la proximacion del camion,con fuerza el auto derrapo sacando humo de sus llantas hasta que se detubo a pocos metros donde el camion estaba pasando, suspiro aliviado al ver que habia podido frenar a tiempo antes antes de golpearlo de lado al camion que pasaba, se acordo de la chica y la motocicleta que perseguia hace poco lo vio derrapar por el pavimento y lo perdio de vista al ver el camion bajo rapidamente de vehiculoo para ver que habia pasado con el, la tierra que levantabe el camion no dejaba comtemplar al otro lado de la avenida,observo al frente y vio al motocicleta que le sonreia divertidamente mientras se subia a su motocicleta y le decia algo como-nos vemos oficial-rapidamente la tierra se levanto con lo ultimo impulso que dio el camion, observo de nuevo y no encontro a nadie no supo por donde se habia ido perdiendo su rastro, chica motociclista se habia marchado sin dejar ninguna pista-demonios- apretando sus puños.

continuara...

* * *

**bueno subiendo el capitulo dos de la historia espero les guste la persecución que hubo en la trama eso fue mucho ver rapido y furiosos no mentira bueno ahorita no tengo terminada la historia y uan pienso como hacer el siguiente capitulo que esta a media lo actualizare cuando tenga un poco mas de tiempo yo creo que sera la siguiente semana, si tiene dudas o opiniones me las dices bueno aqui se despide katy wO hasta la siguiente semana con un nuevo capitulo que se denomina "destino"**


	3. Destino

**Capitulo 3**

**Destino**

En la avenida de regreso la eriza observaba el panorama que tenía en frente, saliendo de la zona de industrias a unos 5 Km. De distancia se encontraba una zona llena de arboles y fauna

-que tranquilidad -sonrió deteniendo su moto en la carretera totalmente vacía ya no era usada como lo hacían antes, hace unos años, habían construido otra ruta al otro lado de la ciudad que era mucho mas rápida y esta fue olvidada por años, pero un lugar hermoso y tranquilo.

Bajo de su motocicleta sacándose el casco dejando ver su sonrisa de satisfacción por como resulto el jueguito de la carrera con aquel agente de policía

-debo admitir que se veía atractivo-sonrió al recordar a aquel erizo - nos veremos de nuevo-sonrió con malicia- y estoy contando con eso-dijo acercándose al verde pasto, se propuso a descansar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de roble , el clima era perfecto y la brisa soplaba tranquilamente cerro sus ojos, hasta que el sonido del comunicador la interrumpió

-demonios-susurro molesta contestando el comunicador de su muñeca

-aquí Rose que quieres-dijo fríamente

-que manera de saludar a tu jefe-se escucho del otro lado de la línea, la eriza solo hizo una mueca de molestia por la interrupción

-necesito que vayas al centro y me traigas un archivo en particular-dijo con tono burlón- será muy fácil para ti el lugar debe estar lleno de agentes en estos momentos tendrás con que divertirte antes-rio macabramente

-que tentadora misión-sonrió-pero no me apetece hoy hacer otro trabajito tuyo-le contesto con indiferencia mientras se recostaba en el verde pasto, eggman sabia como actuaria a veces le saca los pelos de punta por su carácter-los demás están en otras misiones en distintas partes de la ciudad-amy abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso, eggman no mandaba por separado al grupo que tanto presumía y elogiaba si lo hacía era en pareja, eso significaba que eggman iba tras algo grande, el grupo nunca conoció realmente sus planes que tenía en mente por seguridad, según él, solo obedecían lo que se les decía o pedían que hicieran sin decir nada, ya que él les había acogido cuando eras niñas, observo su comunicador que estaba en su muñeca

-Rose?-pregunto impaciente en la línea -que necesitas-dijo seriamente-pues...-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

* * *

En otra parte de la carretera el automóvil rojo de último modelo iba a gran velocidad a la ciudad frustrado de como se le había escapado aquella motociclista-rayos-susurraba se sentía humillado de como una chica desconocida le había ganado en lo que él era conocido en el departamento de policía como el más veloz y rápido tanto en correr a pie como en persecuciones en auto-me confié demasiado-hablo seriamente, mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la carrera, de como la chica le sonreía divertida al otro lado de la avenida mientras el camión pasaba en frente suyo, recordó detalla mente el físico de la chica ya que su rostro era cubierto por el casco, debía admitir que tenía una buena figura y ese traje ajustado color negro con detalles la hacían ver sexi de eso no había duda, su mente empezó a divagar alrededor del recuerdo de la chica por varios minutos hasta que sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de eso sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados rápidamente sacándose la idea de la cabeza

-que estupideces estoy pensando-se regaño mentalmente-será mejor regresar al centro de investigación-dijo observando como el cielo se teñía con los últimos rayos del sol para dar lugar a la fría noche.

- Hmm...Será que me de prisa-susurro para subir la velocidad.

En el centro de investigación los policías buscaban algún rastro o muestran que ayudara a identificar a los ladrones, paso el tiempo hasta caer la noche y no con seguían nada todo salía sin resultado alguno, los ladrones que entraron sabían perfectamente dónde buscar de una manera limpia sin dejar ningún rastro.

-esto es inútil- decía un joven policía

-nadie dijo que seria fácil-reclamo una mujer

-esto es frustrante-se escuchaba decir en el pequeño grupo de junior.

recién salidos de la academia estaban bajo la orden de knuckles para que ayudaran en el rastreo, ya que tenían especialidad en ello, tomaron muestra tanto en los cuerpos inconscientes pero nada era concluyente

-uff estamos exhaustos hemos rastreado todo el lugar de pies a cabeza y nada-dijo uno de los jóvenes guardando el equipo

-será mejor retirarnos a descansar-sin órdenes del jefe

-pregunto la mujer-todos se fueron solo nosotros 5 quedamos-dijo tomando sus cosas saliendo del lugar, me retiro hasta mañana

-tiene razón es mejor irnos-saliendo detrás de su compañero, los tres que quedaron se observaron por un momento y decidieron seguirles, recogieron todo su material y empezaron a salir del establecimiento, sin tomar atención al ser que les observaba detenidamente desde una buena posición, observo como los agentes jóvenes salían del lugar, al momento de perderlos de vista y escuchar como la puerta era abierta y luego cerrada y echada llave por fuera, el observador salió de su escondite vestido totalmente de negro

-Hmm...en su academia no practican la paciencia-sonrió observando detenidamente -todo despejado-observo las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraban apagadas miro varias igual-novatos no encendieron el sistema-sonrió divertidamente-bueno será mejor para mi-dirigiéndose al centro de mando abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro a una de las oficinas principales de archivos secretos, busco entre los archiveros, cada carpeta hasta que encontró lo que buscaba-aquí esta proyecto 560-M-tomo la carpeta con los datos, lo observo y con la curiosidad lo leyó miro por un momento los datos-observo sorprendida la carpeta-para que me pidió algo así-susurro-cerrando el cajón de expedientes

-Hmm...que tramaras eggman de que te servirán datos Inconclusos-pensó mientras salía de la oficina, siguió hojeando mientras se dirigía a la salida, sin percatarse que habían puesto los agente una cámara escondida en las oficinas principales del centro.

Tomo la carpeta después de ver los datos y se dirigió a la salida hasta que escucho como alguien abría la puerta principal-demonios-susurro la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una figura oscura, la eriza al percatarse que no la había visto aun se escondió rápidamente

-al parecer todos se han ido-dijo prendiendo la luz del salón- al no ver nadie se propuso a retirarse, pero algo le llamo la atención la puerta que daba a las oficinas de archivo estaba abierta y nadie de los agentes de policía tenia la llave, los científicos eran muy celoso con sus archivos secretos tomo lentamente su pistola y se dirigió a ver

-que tonta, como me distraje-se regaño mentalmente, suspiro levemente - bueno será mejor irse-pensó, al ver que el erizo azul de ojos verdes que entraba en el pasillo, sonrió y bajo rápidamente, cuando se dispuso a salir cuando de repente escucho el sonido de una pistola

-arriba las manos-escucho detrás de ellas-no te muevas o disparo-ordeno decidido-tira los documentos -dijo acercándose lentamente al sospechoso.

La eriza sonrió y hizo lo que ordeno-no te muevas-dijo tomando los documentos robados, la eriza bajo los brazos de repente y puso una de sus manos en la cintura riendo levemente

-crees con decirme eso crees que te obedeceré guapo-dijo seductoramente, el erizo la vio detenidamente llevaba un traje negro con detalles rosas y blancos

-tu eres el de la motocicleta-dijo impresionado, la eriza sonrió por la expresión que puso al verla

- me recuerdas que tal supo la derrota oficial-dijo divertidamente, el erizo se acerco mientras ella permanecía quieta lentamente se acerco hasta estar en frente de ella solo podía ver sus ojos color esmeraldas que le hipnotizaron por un momento, puso su mano en la cabeza y le quito la capucha que cubría su rostro, observo su rostro , su piel rosa era totalmente hermosa, y contemplo su mirada por unos segundos hasta que le distrajo- grave error agente, ver el rostro de un criminal en serie-hablo tranquilamente-es lamentablemente que deba eliminarte-dijo dándole un puñete en la boca del estomago, el erizo se desequilibro por el golpe fuerte que Recibió, rápidamente tomo su arma y le apunto

-crees que con eso me detendrás- le observo detenidamente y fue acercándose a él-anda dispara si te atreves-al ver que no hacía nada se acerco mas - no te defenderás -sonrió maliciosamente - como quieras-se acerco rápidamente para golpearlo en la cara el erizo la esquivo velozmente y le apunto de nuevo vio que se acercaba velozmente y le disparo el sonido retumbo en el salón, se sorprendió al ver que la eriza justamente estaba en frente de él sin ningún rasguño, su disparo había sido desviado justamente a una de las luces del salón, las luces se apagaro

n-nada mal cariño-le hablo al oído dulcemente-pero no tengo tiempo sabes-le dijo al erizo le iba a contestar pero sintió una gran descarga en su cuerpo que le dejo paralizado eh hizo que cayera al piso duramente, la observo levemente mientras trataba de ponerse en pie pero sin existo, observo que en su mano izquierda tenía un aparato especial de descarga, la eriza se acerco al erizo azul, lentamente el erizo luchaba por ponerse en pie, miro de nuevo y vio que la eriza estaba enfrente de él, la vio sacar algo similar a una daga de su pantalón negro y la empuño-te dije que había consecuencias-sonrió sádica mente

-que tengas dulces sueños-le dijo mientras aun mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro y poco a poco el erizo sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban se sentía cada vez mas débil la vista se nublaba hasta que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta que vio todo negro.

Continuara...

* * *

**bueno el tercer capitulo ya esta listo espero les guste el nuevo capitulo**

**habrá mucho mas adelante drama acción y romance también un poco de diversión espero recibir sus opiniones o criticas el siguiente capitulo tardare un poco en actualizar, tengo exámenes y tareas que hacer pero paciencia no dejare esta historia sin terminar.**

**se despide de ustedes katy la eriza wO**

**Pd. bueno me gustaría saber que parejas les gustaría que salieran más en la historia dejen sus opiniones hasta el próximo capitulo**


	4. Archivos Secretos

**Capitulo 4**

**Archivos Secretos**

Parecía que el tiempo hubiera pasado volando, fue como si hubiera pasado varias horas estando inconsciente su mente empezaba a aclararse cada vez más, sentía que su cuerpo poco a poco empezaba a recuperar movimiento, su mente se empezó a despejar lentamente y recordar de lo que había ocurrido, recordó lo que había pasado con aquella eriza rosa de esbelta figura y ojos hipnotizarte de color verde esmeralda.

**-I**nicio** del flash—**

Vio que se acercaba velozmente y le disparo el sonido retumbo en el salón, se sorprendió al ver que la eriza justamente estaba en frente de él sin ningún rasguño, su disparo había sido desviado justamente a una de las luces del salón, las luces se apagaron

- nada mal cariño-le hablo al oído dulcemente-pero no tengo tiempo sabes-le dijo al erizo le iba a contestar pero sintió una gran descarga en su cuerpo que le dejo paralizado eh hizo que cayera al piso duramente, la observo levemente mientras trataba de ponerse en pie pero sin existo, observo que en su mano izquierda tenía un aparato especial de descarga, la eriza se acerco al erizo azul, lentamente el erizo luchaba por ponerse en pie, miro de nuevo y vio que la eriza estaba enfrente de él la vio sacar algo similar a una daga de su pantalón negro y la empuño

- Te dije que había consecuencias-sonrió sádicamente, -que tengas dulces sueños-le dijo mientras aun mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro y poco a poco el erizo sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban se sentía cada vez más débil la vista se nublaba hasta que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta que vio todo negro.

**-Final de flash-**

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos que fueron segados por la luz del salón cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, trato de moverse pero noto que algo le impedía moverse que lo mantenía fijo al duro y frio piso.

-...donde estoy-dijo levemente abriendo sus ojos sin poder ver claramente, mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la luz -que ocurrió- dijo moviéndose un poco, poco a poco sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho algo cálido, trato de ver lo que tenia encima solo podía distinguir borrosamente una figura, trato de moverse y decir algo pero cayó al sentir algo frio y metálico cerca de su cuello.

-...que tal dormiste cariño-pregunto divertida mientras observaba al erizo tratando de recuperarse de su aturdimiento, trato con fuerza de liberarse de las sogas que lo mantenían quieto en el suelo

- Jijiji si fuera tu yo no me movería guapo-le susurro en el oído seductoramente, mientras le ponía mas cerca la daga al cuello, observo cómo se quedaba quieto al sentir el frio y duro metal de la daga en su cuello, la eriza sonrió divertida-así esta mejor no lo crees-dijo rozando sus labios en la mejilla derecha del erizo azul haciendo que este sintiera un pequeño estremecimiento en su espalda abriera los ojos de golpe notando la cercanía de esta.

- que pretendes!- grito alarmado al notar a la eriza sentada sobre su pecho, podía ver con claridad el escote en V que tenia la chica haciendo que empezara a sonrojarse cada vez mas, movió la cabeza al otro lado y pudo ver como la eriza le miraba con picardía, y una sonrisa de perversión en su rostro.

- Jiji que no te gusta que me acerque a ti-dijo acercando su rostro al suyo deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su rostro y mas específicamente a unos centímetros de su labio.

Al ver la cercanía de la eriza sintió una oleada de calor golpear su rostro cada vez, el erizo no podía decir ninguna palabra por lo que ocurría en esa situación vergonzosa que empezaba a sentir. Al notar esto la eriza le causo una sonrisa maliciosa, se acostó en su pecho provocando un mayor sonrojo al erizo que le observaba consternado por lo que hacia la eriza

- vaya -dijo acercándose un poco más a él-que? te apena que me acerque más-dijo sacando la daga del cuello del erizo mientras le sonreía- no te acabare por ahora agente-dijo rozando la punta de la daga en la mejilla del erizo- me resultas bastante atractivo-le sonrió dulcemente-te lo advierto, no te metas en mi camino-dijo amenazadoramente mientras presionaba la daga, causándole una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de erizo que lentamente empezaba a sangrar- recuerda erizito, no volveré hacer amable contigo la próxima vez- dijo sacando la daga de su mejilla lentamente,- estas advertido- dijo lamiendo la punta de la daga y así probar la sangre del erizo, le sonrió y se acerco a su rostro sigilosamente a unos centímetros de su rostro-nos vemos luego agente- le dijo dándole un beso cálido en los labios que duro unos segundos, pero para él fueron horas.-adiós-dijo levantándose de el-me llevo esto-recogiendo la carpeta del suelo, le guiño un ojo y se dispuso a salir del salón.

-...es... espera- dijo un poco choqueado por el beso que le habia dado la eriza rosa-que planeas hacer con esos datos-dijo seriamente con sus mejillas ruborizadas, trato de liberarse-lo que planean...puede causar grandes problemas para todos nosotros.- dijo observando a la eriza como se alejaba del salón, Vio como se había detenido.

- crees que te diría lo que planean-le dijo seriamente aun dándole la espalda, ni ella misma sabía lo que planeaba eggman pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno, observo levemente al erizo que luchaba por liberarse de la cuerda-pero créeme no estás tan lejos de lo que puede ocurrir-le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a la salida.

- espera...quien eres?...para quien trabajas?...- grito desesperado, se había cansado de tantos juegos y misterios, miro hacia la puerta pero sus preguntas fueron en vano la eriza ya no estaba en el salón ya se había ido, frunció el seño, últimamente las cosas no le habían salido nada bien desde que le toco este caso, suspiro frustrado y trato de liberarse sin existo, observo La cuerda con frustración y noto que era diferente de un color metálico y más grueso que una cuerda normal, estuvo así luchando por lo menos una hora sin liberarse,-uff demonios-dijo entre dientes furioso Por no poder liberarse-sonic?-escucho a sus espaldas miro así la puerta y vio a un zorrito de dos colas acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

- sonic que paso-dijo arrodillándose, buscando la manera de sacarlo de ese lio, empezó a desatarlo rápidamente- si que esta dura-dijo tratando De liberarlo.

Sonic: con cuidado-dijo con una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir como el tilas jalaba con fuerza de la cuerda que le lastimaba parte del pecho y los brazos.

- no te muevas-dijo desatando la cuerda-entre más te muevas mas te va apretar-dijo observando la cuerda con detenimiento.-aunque debo admitir que tiene una buena aleación de metal Que otros componentes tendrán para poder tener tal resistencia y mas para dejar a sonic inmovilizado-pensando en voz alta, observando cada detalle de la cuerda, olvidando del erizo atado en el suelo que le miraba desesperado.

- Tails...Tails...TAILS!-le grito al ver que no le prestaba atención.

- ahhh...que quieres...sonic!-dijo al fin saliendo de sus deducciones y desatándolo- perdona me distraje -rio nerviosamente al ver la cara del erizo con mirada de pocos amigos.

- aja lo note- le miro con una ceja levantada-al menos me desataste-dijo mientras se sobaba las muñecas y los brazos-que bueno es estar libre-moviendo sus brazos y su torso estirándose.

- que paso sonic-pregunto curioso al verlo atado y con una herida en la mejilla.- quien te hizo esto? -pregunto concertado mientras de su mochila sacaba un pequeño vendaje que le paso al erizo,

El erizo azul le observo por un momento y se puso el vendaje sin darle la cara, se avergonzó un poco por tener que decirle que le gano una chica, una chica endemoniadamente sexy y atrevida, el zorrito le observo impaciente-y bien?-pregunto, el erizo iba a contestar hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

- aquí están-lo oyeron decir mientras entraba por la puerta, observo el lugar-que paso aquí?-pregunto al observar el destrozo de la lámpara medio colgando del techo papeles tirados y un montón de escombros por los lados- y bien?-dijo mirando al erizo y al zorro.

- a mí no me veas-dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición- yo llegue hace poco y vi todo esto-dijo mirando al equina que le observaba con una mirada penetrante, dejo de mirar al zorrito y poso su vista en el erizo de ojos verdes.

- habla de una vez- comando el equino.

bueno...lo que paso fue...-el erizo solo suspiro pesadamente no tenía otra opción mas que contar lo ocurrido, a pesar que fuera vergonzó para el admitir su derrota por aquella eriza rosa de ojos color esmeralda y esbelta figura, recordó aquel momento, el erizo azul puso su mano en sus labios por un segundo al recordar como la eriza lo había besado de forma sorpresiva pero a la vez cálida, aun sentía sus labios de ella en los suyos y sentir aquel aroma tan embriagante y delicioso que emanaba de su cuerpo, y la sonrisa que le había dado una sonrisa dulce pero a la vez sensual, sentía como poco a poco subía la temperatura de su cuerpo, despertó del transe cuando sintió un leve golpe en el brazo.

- sonic?-dijo el zorrito moviendo su mano enfrente de él.-estas bien?-le pregunto intrigado, por cómo se puso el erizo

- si...es...estoy bien-dijo reaccionando mirando al zorrito mientras se rascaba la oreja derecha.

- basta de estupideces que ocurrió aquí y deja de pensar en la mortalidad del cangrejo!-hablo impaciente el equina.

El erizo no hizo nada más que contar lo ocurrido, claro que quito las partes donde la eriza lo había besado y seducido de alguna o otra manera, al escuchar la historia tanto el equina como el zorro lo miraron intrigado por lo que contaba.

-así que no sabes que documentos secretos se llevaron-pensó el zorrito poniendo una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba.

- lo único que vi en la carpeta es que decia-560M no se qué significa y menos lo que contenía-le respondió moviendo los hombros con ignorancia.

- tails...alguna idea de que pueda ser esos archivos que se llevo.-le pregunto el equina mientras veía al erizo intrigado.

- no pero verificaremos la base de datos-tomo su laptop y empezó a teclear rápidamente, tomo como 2 horas poder entrar al sistema de seguridad del lugar era totalmente impenetrable bueno para el zorro, el tiempo paso mientras él trabajaba los cadetes de turno empezaban su turno-en lazaré todo los datos de este servidor-siguió tecleando por varios minutos-buscar archivo 560M-observo la pantalla detenidamente-que raro para que querrá un archivo incompleto, son datos incluyentes, lo que se llevo la eriza no fue más que datos que se pusieron a prueba pero fallaron rotundamente lo guardaron como proyecto erróneo inservible-les miro a ambos que le miraban un pocos confuso por lo que dijo-significa que no sirve de nada esos datos que se ah llevado-aclaro con un suspiro

- entonces para que se lleve algo así-pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-: sea lo que sea no es nada bueno - Pensó en voz alta el erizo.

- donde este esa maquina estará ella de seguro-pensó y sonrió para sí mismo por esa idea- esta vez seré yo quien te inmovilice en el piso-pensó con seguridad. Pero fue interrumpido sus pensamientos por una voz.

-comandante knuckles señor-dijo un joven policía-hemos encontrado algo que deben ver-dijo guiándolos a una pantalla donde mostraba el video grabado en la oficina en el momento que la misteriosa chica buscaba y tomaba el archivo-dejamos esta cámara anoche aquí para ver si captaba algo fuera de lo común-dijo en joven mapache.

- muy bien hecho cadete, buen trabajo-le dijo el equina dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda por su buen trabajo-

- gracias señor-contesto con un saludo militar.

- sigan buscando más detalles en el video y todo este salón seguro encontraran pista- les ordeno a los cadetes, el cadete se retiro y empezó a buscar más datos con sus compañeros que se dijeron al cuarto de archivo.

- no creo que encuentres huellas en ese lugar- dijo de forma indiferente, él equina solo le miro.

-: porque lo crees?

- ella llevaba guantes en las manos así que dejar huellas es difícil además no dejo nada a la vista aun estando yo aquí salió limpia y dejándonos como al principio-dijo seriamente apretando su puño.

- encontraremos algo estoy seguro. -le sonrió el zorrito al erizo.

* * *

Mientras tanto una motocicleta negra se estaba siendo Estacionada en un garaje.

- al fin llegue-dijo aliviada mientras ponía su casco encima de la motocicleta.

- al fin llegas - escucho tras sus espaldas haciéndola que se sobresaltara un poco. -te asuste rose-dijo el erizo color negro de betas rojas e bosando una sonrisa.

- Hmm...para nada-dijo un poco avergonzada- que quieres Shadow-dijo sentándose en el asiento de su motocicleta mientras cruzaba sus largas y perfectas piernas- me estabas esperando acaso- con una sonrisa seductora.

- eggman te estaba esperando hace varias horas-dijo volteando su rostro un poco ruborizado por cómo le habla aquella eriza.

-: Hmm...puede esperar un poco mas ¿no?-dijo mientras se aceraba a él lentamente, le acaricio la mejilla cuando estuvo en frente de él.

-esperar más-pregunto de forma ingenua.- para que lo haría.-le miro seriamente.

-: Hmm...para esto- sin que el erizo pudiera reaccionar la eriza lo agarro del cuello de su gabardina atrayéndolo mas a ella y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.- se que te gusto-le susurro en su oído, y poco fue besando su cuello y de nuevo sus labios.

- AMY! Regresaste alfan-se escucho haciendo que la eriza se separara del erizo negro y entro por la puerta del garaje-sabes cómo lo tenias de histérico al cabeza de huevo- se cruzo de brazos, observo detenidamente al erizo que se encontraba un poco molesto por su aparición- a mi también me da gusto verte ...negrito- le rebozó una sonrisa, el erizo solamente volteo su rostro, la eriza escapo una leve risita, la murciélago la observo a la eriza y luego al erizo negro-que interrumpí algo-dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro-eh.. Pillines que hacían antes de que llegara eh...-dijo con curiosidad.

-: no es de tu incumbencia-le respondió para darse la vuelta e irse del lugar.

- que dije?-cruzo los brazos.

-: ni idea-sonrió divertida-iré a ver al doctor para entregarle esto-tomando la carpeta e irse por la puerta dejando a la murciélago algo confundida.

Llego a donde se encontraba eggman, y rouge no mentía se veía verdaderamente impaciente caminando de aquí para allá.

-: tu pedido-dijo tirando la carpeta a la consola.

-: ya era hora-le contesto con molestia- deberías haber llegado hace varias horas-le demando.

Amy: tuve un pequeño contratiempo-sonrió- y un buen contratiempo-pensó divertidamente recordando al erizo azul, él y Shadow era casi parecidos pero muy diferentes, y más en la forma de besar, el erizo azul no había reaccionado cuando lo beso, pero no estuvo tan mal y con Shadow es más pasional y salvaje pero debía admitir que también el le atraía, pero no más que aquel erizo azul- si no me necesitas más me iré-dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-: espero mejor trabajo, recuerda que me lo debes rose-le dijo seriamente, la eriza solo se detuvo a escuchar lo que había dicho y solo se limito a hacer una mueca de tristeza y siguió con su avance, dejando a eggman con su trabajo mientras revisaba sus papeles.

- al fin falta muy poco, para mi plan- rio maniáticamente que resonó por todo el complejo de su base oculta.

Un ser lo veía discretamente en lo oscuridad del salón, mirando todo lo que eggman hacia.

-No por mucho doctor...

Continua a...

* * *

** espero les guste el cuarto capitulo es un poco mas largo bueno dejen rewiev **

**ya tengo 7 capitulo escritos. **

**así**** que subiré el siguiente la otra semana dependiendo de los rewiev **


	5. Caso Cerrado

**bueno aqui les presento el capitulo cinco espero les guste y bueno gracias a Kat Dark Shadow por darme unos consejos para mejorar las historias bueno pondre en pranticas esos consejos gracias Kat Dark Shadow, que puedo decir es una de mis escritoras favoritas, bueno are todo lo posible por mejorar cada vez mas,**

**bueno les dejo con el siguiente capitulo que lo disfruten **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Caso cerrado**

Después de todo un día de investigaciones y ajetreos nuestros agentes no pudieron encontrar nada, toda la escena estaba limpia, sin rastro alguno de la chica solo el rostro que sonic había descrito levemente de ella, así el tiempo paso a ser mas de 2 meses y el caso no avanzaba y no ayudaba el hecho de que los asaltos, crímenes, robos de objetos mecánicos y datos secretos se detuvieran, después de un mes de ver aquella eriza de piel rosada y ojos esmeraldas, el tiempo paso rápidamente sin tener nada en el caso, las autoridades superiores del comandante Lexor le pidieron cerrar el caso ya que nunca avanzo desde que se inicio, y eso nos ponía tensos, cerrar un caso donde muchas cosas fueron robadas, fueron utilizadas en maquinas grandes, para poder controlar una gran cantidad de energía pero aun así, decidieron cerrar el caso.

**Pov´s sonic**

Me encontraba en mi oficina buscando datos o pistas el rostro de la eriza era la única pista pero nunca encontré sus datos su rostro no pertenecía a ninguna base de dato, era como si nunca hubiera nacido, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra pero no de mi mente.

Mi mente divago alrededor de aquella eriza todo este tiempo no podía quitármela de la cabeza, acusa de eso perdí a mi novia.

**-Inicio del flash-**

me encontraba observando el atardecer desde el segundo piso de mi casa, pensando por lo que había ocurrido hace un mes exactamente en el centro de investigación con aquella eriza rosa, suspire por frustración tenía muchas ganas de verla de nuevo y no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo.

-sonic...SONIC!- escucho que le gritaban atrás de su espaldas sacándoles de sus pensamientos-te eh estado hablando hace más de una hora y no respondes.-me grito una hermosa ardilla de ojos azules, su nombre es Sally Arcon una hermosa chica de mi misma edad, nos conocíamos desde que éramos, ahora llevamos más de 5 años de noviazgo, me di la vuelta y la observe.

ocurre-le dije con indiferencia mientras observaba el cielo de nuevo.

ocurre...que ocurre-le dijo desesperadas- olvidaste que día es hoy-se cruzo de brazos mirando al erizo, este no le presto atención estaba absorto en sus pensamientos- sonic!- le grito

pasa-le observo frustrado - que quieres.- ya me tenia cansada no podía dejarme pensar tranquilo en ningún momento, solo la ignore observando la ventana, hasta que escuche su voz.

…. quiero...-le miro con sorpresa, después de su mirada se poso en tristeza y desilusión-quiero que regrese mi antiguo sonic-susurro con tristeza para darle la espalda

-. El solo le observo con sorpresa, su relación se había vuelto mas difícil este tiempo después de lo que ocurrió en el centro de investigación, pero este problema no era reciente sino lo tenía hace más de un año- Sally sabes que mi trabajo me exige mucho tiempo-le miro- y no puedo renunciar porque es lo que me gusta hacer-le dijo seriamente

-. Sé que tu trabajo te exige estar fuera de tu casa todo el tiempo...pero-susurro- desde que empezaste a trabajar con ellos ya no estás conmigo...-miro el suelo- te olvidas de nuestras citas, me dejas plantada todo el tiempo-le miro con lagrimas en los ojos el erizo solo la vio sintiendo culpa.

-. Sally...yo...yo- pero la ardilla le interrumpió al levantar la mano.

-. Eso no me molestaba antes ni ahora-dijo con tristeza, causando un poco de confusión por parte del erizo- ahora no me haces caso, no me escuchas ye pierdes en tus pensamientos cada vez estando conmigo o cuando estas solo- le miro- se que no es por un caso-le miro con tristeza y luego miro el suelo mientras recorrían lagrimas por sus mejillas- es porque piensas en alguien mas no es así-le confronto.

-. Sally yo...no es...digo...yo- suspiro sin poder decir nada a su acusación, - lo sabía...se ve en tus ojos-le miro, así me mirabas siempre cuando llegabas tarde a nuestras citas, por eso nunca me enojaba por sabia que me amabas- sonrió por aquellos recuerdos-pero ahora es diferente...

-. Yo lo...lamento-le dijo sin verle a la cara.

-. Lo lamentas...lo lamentas-le miro con furia- sonic! Yo eh estado para ti siempre, estuve ahí para ti, pero ahora...ya no eres el mismo-dijo observando el collar en su cuello y se lo quito lo observo por un momento con la mirada perdida y tirándoselo al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-. Sally...-le miro el erizo con tristeza por lo que había hecho- eso significa que nosotros...

me busques nunca, has como si nunca hubiera existido -dijo dándole la espalda- adiós sonic the hedgehog-con la voz rota, salió por la puerta de la casa con un semblante triste, dejando a un erizo que observaba el piso sin expresión alguna.

El erizo azul observo la cómoda que se encontraba a su lado derecho y abrió el primer cajón y tomo un pequeño cajoncito lo sostuvo en su mano apretándolo un poco, abrió la tapa y mostro un hermoso anillo con una bella joya azul- espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame sally-dijo observando el anillo de compromiso- lo lamento espero me perdones- dijo observando el cielo.

**- fin inicio-**

El erizo solo suspiro de tristeza al recordar aquel momento, nunca más la volvió ah ver después de eso, solo lo que se contaba o rumoreaba, sus padres eran los más poderosos de la ciudad de Green Hill, pero nunca le dijeron nada al erizo azul de ella, y ahora sus padres habían muerto por un accidente, dejándola a cargo de la organización de empresas de su padre.

Volvió a suspirar y recargo su espaldar de la silla a la pared cerro sus ojos para descansar un poco y recuperar algo de sueño. Pero fue interrumpido sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-. Señor sonic!- abrió la puerta de golpe el erizo se sobresalto cayendo de su silla al suelo con fuerza

-. Señor sonic se encuentra bien-le dijo preocupada

-. Ouch!...si estoy bien Johan-dijo sobándose la cabeza- ¿que necesitas? -poniéndose de pie.

-. Señor sonic lo esperan en la sala de junta-le informo una lobita de color amarrillo y ojos marrones.

-. Gracias Johan- le sonrió, la lobita le sonrió de vuelta y se retiro.

-. Suspiro-que ocurre ahora- hablo levemente mientras se dirigía a la junta.

Al llegar que se encontraban todos lo que trabajaban en el caso actual, vio a la equina sentado y se sentó a su lado.

ocurre knuckles?- pregunto al llegar a la reunión

-. No tengo la menor idea- le respondió el equina mientras estaba apoyado en la pared.

comandante lexor nos mando a llamar, debe ser algo importante para llamarnos a todos lo que estamos involucrados en el caso-pensó en voz baja.

-. Será posible que encontraran algo- pensó el erizo azul mientras recordaba a la eriza rosada.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió mostrando al comandante lexor, se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de todos los presentes y los miro seriamente a todos.

informales que el caso ah sido cerrado-nos comento con resignación-han hecho un gran esfuerzo en este caso, pero lamento que no supiéramos lo que pretendían.-dijo golpeando su escritorio- pueden irse, menos ustedes quédense- refiriéndose a knuckles, sonic y Tails

necesita jefe-hablo el erizo estirándose en la silla.

- han trabajado duro este tiempo que cubrió el caso- suspiro- odio decirlo pero se merecen vacaciones y pueden tomarlas desde mañana tienen un mes de vacaciones lo merecen bribones- les sonrió a ambos- joven power fue un placer trabajar con usted y es bienvenido a la policía si usted desea trabajar con nosotros claro en el área de laboratorio e investigación, es bienvenido- le ofreció.

- será un placer para mi trabajar con ustedes, comandante Lexor- dijo Tails con una sonrisa tomando el saludo al comandante.

- Bienvenido a la policía agente de investigación y laboratorio miles power dándole la mano- bienvenido- le sonrió, se paro y salió de la sala de juntas.

Al salir el comandante, muchos de nosotros nos sentimos frustrados al saber que el caso había sido cerrado.

Ahora solo nos quedaba olvidar el caso, pero yo no lo haría seguiría buscando, tengo que verla de nuevo se ah como sea.

a dónde vas-pregunto al verle salir del salón.

é a tomar aire Tails.-dije saliendo del salón.

- que le pasa Tails?- le pregunto el equina al ver al erizo salir de la sala molesto.

- no lo sé, pero parece decepcionado-dijo mirando al equina.

- él estaba más involucrado en este caso que todos nosotros Tails-dijo saliendo del salón- dale tiempo-dijo continuando su marcha.

- que aras ahora knuckles

- planear mis vacaciones- estirándose un poco-lo necesito nos vemos dentro de un mes Tails- despidiéndose con la mano.

Fuera de la policía

Un erizo salía del establecimiento con un rostro frustrado por lo ocurrido, El caso se había cerrado y no había oportunidad de poder encontrarla a ella y menos lo que se estaban planeando, paso un par de meses donde estuvo frustrado, pensativo e incluso perdiendo a su propia novia y no ninguna señal de los criminales, seguro sería algo bastante grande que tenía que averiguar solo.

- llegare al fondo de este misterio-apretando el puño-sea como sea...

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero les haiga gustado dejen sus opiniones, deacuerdo a eso actualizare mas pronto bueno sin mas me despido **

**atte.**

** Katy la eriza.**

**PD: asi quiero que voten que parejas les gustaria que aparecieran mas seguido en el fic . **


	6. Sorpresas: Información Valiosa

**Capitulo 6**

**Sorpresas: información valiosa.**

Las horas pasaron hasta convertirse en días, escondidos y encerrados en aquella base subterránea con solo la compañía de su grupo y el silencio de aquel tétrico y solitario lugar, nuestro criminales solo pasaban el tiempo entrenando, volviéndose mas fuertes mientras esperaban las siguientes ordenes.

- me volveré loca aquí encerrada un día mas- se quejo una murcielaga - ahhhh!-grito desesperada agarrándose la cabeza- no soporto esto...me volveré como Shadow - dijo preocupada con lagrimas en los ojos.

- que melodramática...te tranquilizas o lo hare yo-dándole una mirada asesina- estoy cansada de escuchar tus quejas- cruzándose de brazos apenas hemos estado aquí como una semana después de la ultima misión-le miro molesta la eriza rosa.

-una semana ya -dijo asombrada- pensé que era más...aquí uno no sabe si es de día o de noche- dijo andando de un lugar a otro- pero quiero salir, no tolero estar encerrada- susurro enojada.

-hhmmmp...dejen de estar peleando- miro a ambas chicas.- no sé como llego a aguantarlas a ustedes dos-las observo furioso él erizo negro de vetas rojas.

-es porque nos quieres-le respondió la murciélaga con voz inocente.

-uff...-cruzo los brazos mirando a otro lado, evitando la mirada acusatoria de la eriza.

-jiji sin duda eres afortunado Shadow-le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa cruzando las piernas.- nos tienes a las dos para ti solito.- le sonrió seductoramente la eriza.

- Hmm...me gusta donde va la idea-sonrió pícaramente-no te quieres divertir con nosotras seremos buenas-se le acerco rouge para abrazar su brazo.

- quieres-le pregunto seductoramente la eriza, Shadow se cruzo de brazos y salió de ahí sin decir una palabra, causando un poco de burla por parte de sus compañeras.

-me encanta cuando se pone de esa forma-rio divertida la eriza viéndolo como desaparecía por el pasillo.

-sin duda -la acompaño divertida la murcielaga, observo a la eriza mientras caminaba a la salida- saldré de aquí vienes-miro a la eriza que se encontraba sentada en la mesa.

- como saldrás eh? -pregunto curiosa la eriza.

-jejejeje tengo mis métodos nena- le guiño el ojo- además tengo ganas de ir a un bar y divertirme- sonrió pervertida mente- vienes preciosa...nos divertiremos está asegurado...jiji

- no yo me quedare aquí un rato -le respondió mientras pensaba un poco- ...me encantaría acompañarte...pero...tengo cosas que hacer aun-le sonrió a la murcielaga con un poco de picardía - sabes que no puedo salir, por lo que ocurrió en el centro conocen mi rostro- suspiro frustrada- y pueden reconocerme si salgo por ahora debo permanecer aquí encerrada-le respondió poniéndose de pie y yendo a la salida. - pero me puedo llegar a divertir -le sonrió con diversión.

- jiji bueno como quieras... Por cierto que lo disfrutes -le sonrió pervertida mente – pórtate bien... -le guiño el ojo- nos vemos amiga y guárdame un poco de diversión...quieres- dijo desplegando sus alas y salió volando del lugar a toda velocidad.

La eriza observo cómo se iba volando elegantemente a toda velocidad su compañera se quedo sentada un par de minutos y se puso de pie, se encamino por el pasillo, sin duda el lugar era tétrico el metal crujía cada vez que daba un paso, recorrió el pasillo por varias minutos hasta que miro por una pequeña ventila y noto que era de noche se había vuelto oscura sin estrellas y sin luna, la eriza se dirigió a su habitación no había mucho que hacer por ahora todo estaba tranquilo en la base sin nada que hacer y más cuando te aislaban de todo, mientras recorría los pasillos, mientras divagaba su mente en diferentes hasta que cayó en un pequeño recuerdo, pensaba en el erizo azul aquel de ojos verdes y de aquella sonrisa de despreocupación que tenia siempre y recordó como se habían encontrado en aquella avenida sin pensar que lo vería frente a frente siempre lo veía desde lejos cuando habían hecho algún trabajo siempre estaba ese erizo ahí para investigar claro que no le había llamado la atención hasta ahora- sonrió divertida-y luego por cosas del destino se encontraron en el centro de investigación mas avanzado de la toda la región de nuevo frente a frente y debía admitir que fue un interesante encuentro-sonrió ante ese recuerdo- pero debía admitir que aun pensaba en el, había algo en el que le llamaba la atención y tenia curiosidad de que podría ser, sin darse cuenta recorrió el pasillo que daba a su habitación, estar ahí encerrada en esa estúpida base día y noche no era nada entretenido pero por ahora no podía salir por un buen tiempo aunque no le molestaba la idea de divertirse con ellos si la veían en las calles pero por ahora no le apetecía salir tenía mucho que pensar, por ahora tenía que estar oculta ya que los agentes conocían su rostro por un descuido de ella, tenía que mantenerse oculta hasta que sea el momento de cumplir con las ordenes de eggman suspiro frustrada por tanta espera, quería conducir su motocicleta sentir el viento en su pelo y sentir el sol en su piel, salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la puerta de su habitación, la puerta se abrió automáticamente dejándola entrar, y luego se cerro detrás de ella, observo la habitación al sentir una presencia cerca de ella pero no noto nada aunque conocía la presencia bastante bien con disimulo se dirigió a su cómoda y de repente de la nada una sombra salió algo que la abrazo por detrás, ella no se movió ni forcejeo conocía esos brazos fuertes que la llevaban hacia aquel cálido pecho de aquel erizo negro de vetas rojas.

-en que pesabas rose -le susurro en el oído, causando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la eriza.

-Hmm...En algunas cosas-le sonrió pervertida mente.

- enserio -pregunto intrigado mientras la acorralaba a la pared de su habitación- sobre qué cosas, rose?- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

- Hmm... De cómo nos podíamos divertir ahora aquí encerrados -le dijo rosando sus labios con los suyos- tienes algo en mente- le pregunto con perversión.

- tal vez...- le respondió, acerco mas su cuerpo al de ella y la beso apasionadamente, la eriza le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, respondiéndole aquel beso tan intenso y apasionado y con sus piernas abrazo la cintura del erizo arrimándose mas a él, los besos y las caricias eran mas apasionados a cada minuto, poco a poco se fue calentando más el ambiente de la habitación, poco a poco se iban quitando las prendas, la cama era testigo de aquel derroche de pasión y lujuria, la noche era el manto que cubría aquel acto de pasión, los minutos pasaron y solo se podía escuchar gemidos leves y suspiros de aquella habitación que poco a poco aumentaba la intensidad, las horas pasaron dando inicio a un nuevo día el sol salió y el erizo negro se despertó en aquella habitación, sintió algo cálido a su lado y observo que a lado de él se encontraba la eriza que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, le acaricio con dulzura la mejilla sin despertarla para depositar un beso en su frente.

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en meses, las cosas eran más extrañas en la base de eggman los robot que caminaban sin cesar por los pasillos habían desaparecido, no se encontraban ninguno solo rondando por aquellos pasillos ahora vacios, al igual que ellos eggman se encerraba en su laboratorio por días sin salir.

- que cosa estará planeando eggman ahí dentro-pensó en voz baja aquella murcielaga demostrando intriga en su rostro

- se ah lo que sea es grande- hablo mirando al infinito mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros - y tengo un mal presentimiento-susurro aquella eriza de piel rosada.

- también yo-dijo la murcielaga observando la pulsera del comunicador adherido a su muñeca- espero que solo estemos equivocadas y solo sea una exageración- mirando la pared sin ninguna expresión.

En el laboratorio de eggman

- señor empiezan a hacerse preguntas- dijo un robot que se encontraba en un rincón mirando el monitor de vigilancia.

- nunca sabrán lo que les espera-susurro con una sonrisa en los labios,-sigue vigilándolos- le ordeno

- como usted diga doctor eggman -respondió viendo de nuevo el monitor que mostraba a dos erizos y una murcielaga conversando.

-será tarde cuando se den cuenta de lo que planeo-carcajeo con diversión mirando el monitor-continúen chatarras inútiles terminen pronto -comando mientras observaba la gran máquina que estaba siendo construida con 50% de avance, y debajo de esa maquina había tres capsulas grandes que eran conectadas a la maquina principal -un poco más, falta muy poco -sonrió con satisfacción- pronto me serán de gran utilidad - dijo al observar con malicia el monitor para soltar una enorme carcajada.

En otro lugar

en una casa grande de dos plantas de color crema que se encontraba a fuera de la ciudad, se encontraba un erizo azul de ojos verdes descansando en el jardín observando el cielo adormilado, había accedido a tomar sus vacaciones que había sugerido el comandante, necesitaba descansar y recuperar el sueño de esos días que estuvo ocupado con aquel caso, suspiro frustrado, de aquel gran fracaso era la primera vez que no pudo resolver un caso pero ahora que estaba cerrado, debía olvidar eso por su bien, a causa de ese caso se sentía cansado, frustrado y además solitario, por haber estado tan metido por ese caso había perdido a su novia.

- es mejor olvidar ese caso...olvidarme de ella...olvidar todo-dijo cerrando sus ojos con cansancio sintió la leve brisa acariciar su rostro y mover sus púas suavemente, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia, dejando que el sueño lo consuma profundamente.

Una oscuridad se veía en todo el lugar, solo penumbras y soledad combinada con el frio de aquel lugar.

- Donde estoy- pregunto confundido al ver el lugar, no sabía como había llegado ahí.- hola?...alguien...-dijo el erizo mirando a todos lados.

- Auxilio! Ayúdennos!-se escuchaba gritos y llantos de dolor por todo el lugar sin poder ver de dónde venían.

- que sucede...-dijo corriendo a toda velocidad donde la voz se hacía más fuerte cada vez, siguió y siguió-que ocurre parece que no avanzara- dijo mirando el piso, pudo divisar un resplandor que le llamo la atención al frente de él. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta que llego a aquel resplandor.

- que ocurrió aquí - miro sorprendido, era la ciudad completamente en llamas, ardiendo, los escombros de los edificios caían por todos lados, la gente corría desesperada por todos lados huyendo del caos, todo estaba en vuelto en llamas consumiendo todo a su paso

- quien causo esto!-grito desesperadamente ante el gran caos que estaba presenciando.

La ciudad se hizo un gran silencio, solo se escucho un risa macabra en todo el lugar un risa tan densa que llegaba a atemorizar al más valiente, cada risa que se escuchaba se penetraba hasta su alma causándole escalofríos que bajaba por su espalda

- muéstrate quien eres?

?: Quién soy...QUIEN SOY?-dijo en tono burlón con aquella voz tan tétrica - el ser más oscuro y temible del mundo - se oyó gritar - Jajajajaja nadie vence al ser más poderoso del universo, YO SOY EL SER SUPREMO, LA FORMA DE VIDA PERFECTA Jajajajaja- dijo una figura oscura entre las sombras solo se veía sus ojos que pedían sangre, miedo y dolor- pronto nos veremos- le sonrió tenebrosamente. -Jajaja

- NOO! - el erizo despertó de golpe un poco sudado por aquel sueño, miro a su alrededor desesperado, se relajo al ver que se encontraba en su casa, en su patio descansando, suspiro aliviado.

Recordó el sueño, preocupado por lo tan real que se sentía- suspiro aliviado recuperando la compostura.

- algo grande se aproxima, y será la destrucción de todo, solo espero que se ha un mal sueño-susurro

Así pasaron 2 meses y Ciertos criminales, se mantenían ocultos en la base de eggman esperando las siguientes ordenes de eggman, mientras cierto erizo buscaba alguna conexión entre lo robado y los criminales del caso, fue el único agente que siguió con el caso en bajo perfil para que nadie lo detuvieran quería llegar al fin de todo esto y no había encontrado nada.

-sonic deberías dejar eso ya -le miro preocupado- no has descansado nada estos meses se te agotado.

- Tails algo va mal lo presiento y esos sueños que eh tenido estos par de meses me tienen confundido.-dijo tecleando su computadoras, el zorrito solo suspiro resignado y salió de la oficina del erizo dejándolo trabajar.

Pasaron un par de días sin cambio alguno y cierto erizo azul hacia su trabajo llevando a un ladrón de la zona baja de la ciudad para interrogarlo por un robo a mano armada.

- habla le ordeno sentándose en su sillón detrás de su escritorio - tu robaste la joyería principal- lo acuso - habla litsoy.

Litsoy era un lagarto de mediana edad no pasaba de 45 años de edad, era un señor delgado y alto se vestía con ropa rasgadas desgastadas, era conocido como un gran ladrón, que conoce todo sobre los crímenes en Green Hill, observo detenidamente la oficina del erizo, cada detalle desde sus paredes hasta su escritorio y noto algo en el escritorio un identiquit algo gastado por el tiempo lo que le llamo la atención fue un rostro femenino que se encontraba dibujado ahí, sin duda era una chica hermosa y lo era, sonrió divertido al reconocer el rostro claro que la conocía y del grupo en que ella trabajaba, era un grupo conocido por el mundo bajo, si hablabas de mas sobre ese grupo, te encontrarían muerto al día siguiente.

- tienes muchos cargos en tu contra litsoy- le dijo seriamente- terminaras en la cárcel encerrado por 50 años - observo su expresión.

Este solo sonrió divertido, dejando intrigado y sorprendido al erizo.

-le propongo algo agente hedgehog - le dijo seriamente mientras observaba la imagen del rostro de la chica- es algo que le interesa- le observo al ver su expresión sonrió mientras tomaba el papel en su mano y se lo mostraba- yo sé mucha información valiosa que le puede interesar-le miro y vio que le observo sorprendido y atento por lo que le decía - hagamos un trato.- sonrió.

- cuál es el trato -pregunto curioso el erizo, al ver la repentina curiosidad de aquel ladrón, haciendo que el lagarto sonriera complacido.

- sonic atrapaste al ladrón de joyas- pregunto mientras entraba a la oficina del erizo azul, observo al ladrón- buen trabajo recién nos enteramos de robo y tu ya lo atrapaste.

- lo vi escapando de una joyería mientras recorría la ciudad- le dijo con indiferencia.

- y bien llegamos a un acuerdo? -pregunto levantando un ceja

- un acuerdo- mirando al erizo- no me digas que recibirás un soborno- mirándolo con desaprobación.

- que imbécil eres- le miro con enojo

- QUE DIJISTE!

- lo que oíste cabezón, el tiene información sobre los criminales del caso cerrado- le miro

- como sabes eso -pregunto al lagarto, este se limito a sonreír

- primero el acuerdo y le diré todo lo que se.- se cruzo de brazos observando al equina - y más vale que cumplan porque lo que diré me puede costar mi propia vida.- observo a ambos oficiales intercambiar miradas.

- que quieres?- pregunto el equina interesado

- que me dejen ir de esta ciudad, para que mi vida no corra peligro, borrar todos mis datos criminales y claro darme mi libertad- sonrió.

Ambos agentes se miraron intrigados al escuchar sus demandas.

- hablemos con el comandante- levantándose de su silla mientras observaba al equina.

- como sabemos que no, nos dirá mentiras o cosas inventadas- observo al erizo azul- no podemos tomarlo así a la lijera y menos tomar una decisión apresurada- observo dudoso a aquel lagarto.

- Jajaja créeme yo no miento cuando hablo algo que puede costarme la vida -miro al equina seriamente

- no tenemos nada que perder- dijo saliendo de su oficina dejando al equina a cargo del lagarto.

Pasaron horas hablando con el comandante de lo que el lagarto podría aportar de aquel misterioso caso sin resolver, conversaron largo tiempo hasta que el comándate acepto.

- dinos tu precio? -dijo seriamente observando al lagarto.

- jejeje fácil déjenme ir, y retiren los cargos que tengo guardados en mi historial -sonrió el criminal mirando expectante a como reaccionaria el comandante.

- siempre y cuando nos des toda la información que sabes de este caso, trabajaras para nosotros en cubierto en las zonas bajas y nos darás la información sobre esto, resguardaremos tu vida, al terminar te podrás ir- le observo seriamente mientras ofrecía su mano -trato?

- trato-sonrió complacido- al grupo que buscan se llama grupo Delta, un grupo de elite que un doctor entreno especialmente, el objetivo nadie lo sabe ni siquiera su propio grupo especial -rio al haber escuchado ese rumor de un borracho que termino muerto dos días después de que había hablado- estúpido le sonara que no sepan para que trabajan para él y su objetivo,...pero lo hacen por una razón- les observo discretamente para ver sus rostros que demostraban que estaban prestando mucha atención- lo hacen...por una deuda

- deuda?- le miro intrigado el erizo azul

- así es una deuda...veras se rumorea que en ese grupo existe una deuda que tienen con ese científico se dice que los crio desde que eran niños y entreno desde que ellos tienen uso de razón jejejeje, les dio motivos para seguir viviendo,

- como se llaman ellos? -pregunto aquel zorrito que le observaba sentado desde un rincón, mientras observaba con cuidado al ladrón.

- jejeje no se te escapaba nada zorrito- sonrió- en ese grupo hay 4 miembros uno de ellos es un ciborg, fabricado por ese doctor chiflado dicen que es el ciborg mas fuerte, e inteligente que ah creado

- un montón de chatarra- susurro un erizo plateado con burla

- jejeje una chatarra que ustedes no pudieron detener- se mofo el lagarto, haciendo que el erizo plateado lo mirara con desdén.

- y los demás quienes son -dijo molesto el equina golpeando el escritorio con fuerza- dinos sus nombre? - le ordeno con impaciencia

- tranquilo knuckles -dijo el comandante, observando al lagarto- habla quienes son el resto de ese grupo- lo confronto con seriedad.

El lagarto sonrió complacido y miro a todo el grupo que se encontraba alrededor de él.

- Sus nombres son...

Continua...

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo de aqui en adelante habra unas cuantas sorpresas**

**espero lo disfruten gracias Noah por tus rewied eres la mejor que bueno que te esta gustando este fic al igual que alejandra espero este cpaitulo le sguste bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**capitulo 7: sorpresas: Una Descripcion**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Sorpresas: Descripción

**aqui con el capitulo 7 espero sea de su agrado yno se preocupen abra mas sonamy mas adelnte se los prometo, y tambien algo de shadamy gracias por sus rewiew chicos (as) se los agradesco **

**bueno sin mas les dejo con la novela...digo con el siguiente capitulo que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Sorpresas: descripción**

Habían pasado varios meses y no habían encontrado nada de información de aquel caso que se había cerrado meses atrás y por cosas del destino encuentran a alguien que sabe suficiente información para abrir el caso, sabían sus nombres, sus rostros sus datos que no pudieron encontrar los mejores programadores e investigadores de toda la ciudad, y un lagarto desalineado, ladrón sabia de ellos estamos a la espera de lo que iba a decir mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente desde aquel momento que dio que tenía información sobre ellos, sobre ella, estaba ansioso no iba a mentir pero tenía que disimular mi impaciencia por saber quién era aquella chica de ojos jade que hipnotizan con la mirada y ahora faltaba poco para saber la verdad de esos criminales, trague un poco al sentir el nudo en la garganta, al saber sus entidades podríamos arrestarlos fácilmente,…arrestarlos que hare cuando ella este detenida, si la mandan a una cárcel de máxima seguridad no podría verla más, mi mente divago en diferente posibilidades para que ella saliera de esa vida pero fue interrumpida al escuchar la voz aguda y rasposa de aquel lagarto.

Es hora de saber la verdad de quienes son – pensó aquel erizo azul que es encontraba sentado enfrente de aquel ladrón.

- sus nombres son...-observo a todos expectantes de verdad querían esos datos y algo valioso valía la pena divertirse un poco con ellos, mas con aquel erizo azul que lo observaba minuciosamente - que tal si me dan algo que tomar -se cruzo de brazos mirándolos con desafío. – Con tanto calor voy a fallecer- melodramátizo el lagarto embozando una sonrisa de burla

- basta de tonterías habla de una vez- le grito poniéndose de pie rápidamente el comandante, el era un hombre serio, y más astuto.

- jeje cuidado comandante tal vez decía no hablar- dijo de forma dramática aquel lagarto- o puede que me haya olvidado de lo que debía contarles- dijo dudoso

- Hmm...sonic Tráele algo de agua- le ordeno, el erizo le observo con irritación, se levanto y salió de mala gana de aquel despacho apestado por todos los agentes que habían trabajo en ese caso y regreso en poco tiempo con una botella de agua fría.

- aquí tienes - le dio sin mucho interés el agua fría.

- jeje….debería enseñarles modales y mas como tratar a la gente comandante- observo al ver la forma de entregarle el agua,- ya no se consigue buenos empleadores verdad- dijo con desdén mirando al erizo, el erizo le agarro del cuello para darle un golpiza por su comentario, pero fue detenido por uno de los policías novatos y se dio cuenta que el gobernador estaba mirándolo con desaprobación haciendo que el erizo le soltara y se fuera a sentar en su correspondiente lugar sin decir nada, el lagarto solo sonrió divertido pero era tiempo de andar sin rodeos o diversión- les diré lo que se de ellos- tomando el agua y observo al comandante, de su saco gris saco unos papeles con unas fotografías - les presento a sus Criminales, jeje jeje...-mostrando una fotografía de una murciélaga color blanca, con ojos azules - bastante hermosa no creen, es conocida como una de las mejores espías y ladronas de joyas de todo mobius -sonrió- no se dejen engañar es buena en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y de un carácter bastante difícil .

- eh knuckles una chica ideal para ti, -se burlo el erizo de ojos verdes, al ver como el equina observaba con interés a la múrciela de la foto.

- cierra la boca- le grito levemente sonrojado.

- su nombre es Rouge the Bat, tiene 25 años de edad.

- Rouge the bat- le miro el comandante Lexor con intriga

- le suena familiar,... Era la hija de un gran empresario, hasta que fue asesinado por criminales,... Su hija tenía apenas 5 años de edad cuando desapareció y nunca la vieron de nuevo- sonrió- hasta ahora.

- creímos que la habían matado junto con su padre- le observo sorprendido por aquel dato.

- un viejo truco de asesinos jejeje...claro que no recuerda nada de su pasado...hija de un gran empresario que termina siendo una hábil ladrona- le observo con superioridad.

- quienes son los siguientes miembros- pregunto interesado el zorro de dos colas.

- Shadow the Black hedgehog- mostrando la foto de un erizo negro con vetas rojas y ojos carmesí como la sangre- este ser es un misterio, nadie sabe como apareció, si tubo familia o su edad, pero es bastante fuerte, veloz, ágil - mirando al erizo azul- serie una buena competencia para ti agente sonic - le rio - él y tu son iguales los mismos dones y características, claro que el es reservado, serio y mata sin pensarlo dos veces- le dijo en una voz algo tétrica y luego formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el erizo solo observo la fotografía mientras le dibuja una sonrisa de desafío en su rostro.

- el siguiente miembro quien es...- pregunto el erizo azulado impaciente.

- una mujer - observando al comandante y luego al erizo- seguro esto te llama la atención no es a si azulito- mostrando el dibujo en blanco y negro del rostro de la eriza- es hermosa no lo crees sonic- le dijo sin mirarle con tono de burla, los demás del salón le observaron por un momento haciéndole sentir incomodo.

- una verdadera joya oculta le dicen- carraspeo un poco su garganta para llamar la atención, mostro una foto de ella a color de cuerpo entero- les presento a rose, Amy Rose Rosembert una belleza si ni igual, no lo creen, es bastante dulce y seductora cuando quiere hacerlo pero no se engañen es bastante fría, rápida, fuerte y lista- sonrió levemente- muchos de las zonas bajas la desean- miro al erizo azul para notar una pequeña muestra de enojo, solo sonrió ante eso.

- como termino en esa vida.- pregunto frustrado.

- es de sangre- le sonrió con descaro- su padre fue un excelente criminal, asesino en serie…..su nombre…. Embert rose – observo al comandante al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

el mayor asesino serial de Green Hill, - dijo impresionado el comandante al recordar aquel nombre que daba temor en las calles muchos años atrás

- entonces sabemos por qué te venció tan fácilmente eh...sonic- se le burlo aquel equina rojo, el mencionado solo frunció el ceño en forma de molestia.

- Jajajajaja así que el gran sonic the hedgehog el mejor agente de Green Hill vencido por una chica...y no solamente una chica si no te venció la hija de un gran asesino serial...como es el destino-se burlo el lagarto a más no poder.

- cierra la boca- le observo molesto el erizo.

- Jajajajaja sin duda la tienes intrigada- le dijo seriamente- ella no deja a nadie que sobreviva y más cuando conocen su identidad y más de un asesino serial- sonrió- algo le llamo la atención de ti, no veo otra razón para que te dejara vivo Jajaja- todos le observaron de forma disimulada al erizo vieron que tenía una mirada seria y molesta por el comentario, muchos sabían que era un gran agente de policía el mejor en su clase, pero era la primera vez que lo veían frustrado, siguieron observándolo hasta que una pregunta los saco del trance para observar de nuevo al lagarto.

- sabes algo de su vida de esa tal rose?- pregunto curioso Tails.

- jejeje es una historia interesante solo los que valoran la información saben de ella y créanme solo somos dos los únicos que conocen su historia.- miro seriamente la ventana contemplando los últimos rayos de sol, pronto se ocultaría el sol dando paso a la luna y la fría noche.

- que paso con los otros que conocían la historia.-pregunto curioso el zorro, mientras lo observaba por su reacción.

- fueron asesinados.- dijo fríamente

- asesinados por qué?- pregunto sonic sorprendido

- jeje deben aprender que nuestras reglas son especiales y a veces absurdas- le observo.

- debe ser algo importante para que mataran a los conocedores de esa historia.- levantándose de su silla mirándolo con intriga.

- no entiendo la razón- miro al comandante confundido el equina.

- código chico- le respondió sin mirarlo- y más si deseas borrar ese momento de la vida de un criminal.- contesto secamente- incluso si debes matar a amigos y familia para tener oculto y olvidado en el tiempo- susurro el lagarto levemente

- háblanos de esa historia- le ordeno. - que es de especial.- pregunto el equina

- para ustedes no Valeria nada... Pero para ella sería mucho- mostrando la fotografía de la eriza, con leve sonrisa.-

- si no es importante la historia entonces no es necesario escucharla- dijo al fin de todo ese tiempo solo estar escuchando y observando a aquel lagarto de edad madura, se cruzo de brazos mirando a sus compañeros.- ustedes que dicen- observo a todos con aquellos ojos color ámbar.

- supongo que silver tiene razón- lo miro.- dijo el zorro

- yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo aquella gata lila, apoyada en el marco de la puerta- esa historia debe estar muy ligada a su vida y más si es la razón por la cual es una criminal- observo al lagarto- no es así?.

- Jajaja sin duda le diste al clavo preciosa- sonrió a la felina- es raro ver una chica lista y además guapa – le engalano el lagarto a aquella oficial

- cuidadito con los modales- le dijo enojado el erizo plateado, el lagarto no le presto atención y miro a la felina.

- no se te escapo nada...tienes mucha razón tiene que ver con su vida y porque termino ahí- le dijo seriamente mirando a la ventana

- cuanto tiempo has estado escuchando blaze, para darte cuenta.- pregunto el plateado.

- desde que empezó la junta- se paro para acercarse a sonic- creías que me perdería esto-le sonrió al erizo plateado, causando un pequeño sonrojo por parte del erizo.

- si es así será mejor que continúes -dijo Tails mirando al lagarto

- habla...cuéntanos esa historia...- comando sonic.

- jejeje deberían ponerse cómodos es una historia bastante larga -sonrió complacido el lagarto de mediana edad.

Continuara...

* * *

** fin del capitulo 7 se que esta algo corta pero les prometo que ira siendo mas largo mientras va abanzando recien estamos entrando en la parte centrak de este fic, si tienen duda sobre algo de la historia, pueden preguntar sin problema o sugerencia sera bienvenida, los lectores son los que fomentan a mejorar cada vez mas nuestras historias.****  
**

**bueno el siguietne capitulo se llama : Capitulo 8 : una descicion "amor o crimen"**

**esta capitulo esta aun en proceso asi que aun no esta termianda este capitulo asi que me tardare un tiempito en actualizar pero tranquilos yo no dejo un fic sin terminar, si comienzas algo hay que terminalo cueste lo que cueste. **

**dejen rewiev entre mas dejen mas rapido subire el siguietne capitulo w**

**para los amantes de la lectura les dejo con algunas sugerencias son historias que me encantaron leer**

**- s/3935246/1/La-Guerra-del-Caos**

**- s/7946329/1/Underworld**

**- s/4724084/1/In-the-Eyes-of-a-Murderer ( esta historia me inspiro para escribir este fic, )**

**nos vemos hasta el siguietne capitulo **

**portaos bien **

**atte:**

**katy la eriza**


	8. Una decisión ¿amor o crimen? Parte 1

**al fin un nuevo capitulo espero les guste este capitulo es la primera parte de este capitulo espero le agrade **

**que lo disfruten **

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Una decisión ¿amor o crimen?**

**Parte 1**

Miro la ventana atentamente recordando aquella historia, observo el cielo oscuro sin estrellas y sin la luz de luna, el viento helado correr por cada rincón, era exactamente igual a esa noche que ocurrió todo, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y poco a poco recordando cada detalle de esa aventura una última aventura juntos.

Povs litsoy

Hace 20 años atrás la ciudad era diferente el crimen era cotidiano era parte del pan de cada día los robos, el crimen, los asesinatos por doquier, era conocida como la ciudad más insegura de todo ese país, la policía no podía hacer nada contra ellos, era la mejor época que recodaría siempre. - sonrió ligeramente.

Afuera de la ciudad se encontraba una fábrica abandonada hace varios años atrás y ahí dentro se encontraban dos jóvenes un erizo de pelaje rosado oscuro y ojos azules de buena forma atlética y bastante galán según decían las mujeres al verlo pasar suspiraban por el o se le quedaba bien cuando estaba cerca, si supieran de su actividad seria otra cosa y junto con él un lagarto alto y delgado de ojos café oscuro vestido de forma desgarrada y desalineada, observaba el cielo el sol estaba en lo alto, un día bastante despejado perfecto para relajarse.

Me encontraba trabajando en grupo de criminales Conocido como " kilo night", éramos un grupo bastante grande, entre Ellos nos encontrábamos ambos, Embert Rose y yo, embert era un hombre sádico, orgulloso, mujeriego, además de ser calculador, teníamos misiones muy peligrosas de las cuales no sobrevivamos muchos solo los mejores seguían con vida.

Esa misma noche nos reunimos en esa fabrica abandona, en espera para recibir la siguiente misión por lo visto seria grande, ocuparía a todos los miembros del grupo incluyéndonos a ambos. El jefe del grupo era Marok un hombre cruel que no importaba a quien debía matar, era capaz de asesinar a su propia madre por dinero si se lo ofrecían.

Nos reunimos esa noche oscura todos pendientes de lo que haríamos, nos sorprendió que quisiera dar un gran golpe y más cuando nos dijo por quien ir, debíamos secuestrar para que el pudiera dominar toda la ciudad de Green Hill, para eso debíamos secuestrar al gobernador de la ciudad.

- litsoy, embert esta será su gran oportunidad ambos irán a secuestraran al gobernador sea como sea- nos observo seriamente, golpeando el escritorio con fuerza- son los mejores en eso- dando una sonrisa torcida- maten a todos los que crucen en su camino- les mando el líder marok.

- eh...no le fallaremos se lo aseguro...jefe -le sonrió retorcidamente el de ojos azules

- bien,... cada uno tiene sus misiones háganlo a la perfección...que esperan!Muévanse!

Todos salieron de ahí a cumplir sus objetivos, Embert y yo esperamos nuestro turno, hasta que los demás cumplieran sus partes.

- cuanto crees que tarden esos imbéciles- dijo el erizo desesperado mientras alistaba su pistola.

- jejenes tranquilízate amigo pronto será nuestro turno-sonrió cuando escucho las sirena de la policía- es nuestro turno- dijo el lagarto.

- ya era hora-sonrió plácidamente.

La policía disparo varias veces tras el vehículo de unos criminales de nuestro grupo separándolos de la guardia del gobernador, lo mismo paso con los otros guardias, el gobernador estaba desprotegido y era momento de actuar.

- jejenes estas listos emert- le dijo con Diversión.

- andando amigo -le respondió el erizo.

Empezamos a movernos estábamos a lado del ayuntamiento escondidos entre las sombras del callejón, nos miramos con complicidad y empezamos a movernos, entramos con sigilo como si fuéramos personas que buscaban información de algún tipo. Nos acercamos a la secretaria y encontramos a una chica en su puesto.

-no hables o si no veras otro día- le dijo enseñando la pistola, la chica se quedo paralizada totalmente.- bien jeje donde está la oficina del gobernador.- comando el erizo malignamente, mientras el lagarto rondaba el lugar

- yo...y...- la chica estaba aterrada, noto cuando el erizo se distrajo un poco y salió corriendo del lugar estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca cayendo al suelo Con un fuerte dolor en la nuca.

- por aquí amigo -le llamo el lagarto subiendo las escaleras con sigilo

- te has salvado muñeca- le sonrió pervertida mente, la chica le observo con miedo, de repente se escucho un balazo arriba de la escalera- jeje jeje la diversión a empezado- le dijo el erizo dándole otro golpe en la cabeza dejándola muerta, corrió velozmente hacia las escaleras- jeje estas listos litsoy- miro al lagarto.

- jejenes que comience la diversión

Ambos entraron corriendo por el pasillo Matando a todos lo que se ponían a su paso sin temor a nada, llegaron al despacho del gobernador, ambos le dieron una fuerte patada a la puerta derrumbándola con fuerza, al entrar notaron a una gran cantidad de agentes que le apuntaban con sus pistolas cargadas y entre ellos un agente en especial.

- vaya vaya jejeje nos estaban esperando- sonrió el erizo al ver a los agentes- no los hicimos esperar o si eso seria descortés de nuestra parte - sonrió con burla

-cierra la boca infeliz- declamo el comandante - tiren sus armas y levanten las manos- comando

- jejeje Lexor vaya vaya cuanto tiempo querido amigo - le sonrió el lagarto

- ja no eres mi amigo- le confronto el comandante

- a no jejeje bueno que tal si empezamos con este baile - dijo velozmente se acerco a los agentes Dejándolos muertos al instante- jejeje no son rivales para nosotros

-maldito infeliz, disparen - ordeno El comandante los policías se pusieron a disparar a quema ropas sin parar, ambos criminales Esquivaron cada bala sin problema

- jeje jeje es una pérdida de tiempo- sonrió complacido- nuestro turno- dijo el lagarto tomando su pistola y velozmente dejo heridos a todos lo policías incluyendo al comandante,

- je no valen la pena ni siquiera para eliminarlos- dijo el erizo observándolos con desdén- andando litsoy, nuestra presa nos espera- dijo caminando saliendo del lugar.

- deben haberlo sacado de aquí mientras estos estúpidos nos distraían- dijo seriamente

- jejeje no están muy lejos andando- dijo encaminándose.

- no podrán a cercarse al gobernador, se encarcelados ambos- amenazo el comandante les dijo apena tirado en el suelo alrededor de él un gran charco de sangre,

jejejeje esto se pone más interesante- sonrió con diversión- y no te preocupes cuidaremos muy bien del gobernador hasta pronto comandante Lexor- dijo dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

Ambos salieron rápidos de ese lugar, tomaron sus motocicleta que los esperaban escondidas dentro de un callejón, encendieron ambas motocicletas y condujeron a gran velocidad por la ciudad, para encontrar aquel automóvil que resguardaba al gobernador, no tardaron más que unos minutos hasta que lo encontraron aquel vehículo lujoso de color negro, ambos criminales sonrieron complacidos al ver el vehículo ahora si podrían cometer su secuestro por ahora se divertirían con su presa, esa idea le causo una gustosa sonrisa de burla que se dibujo en su rostros, sabían que los políticos llegan hacer cobardes cuando hay problemas que atentan a su vida y a su economía.

* * *

- señor gobernador no se preocupe resguardaremos su vida cueste lo que cueste - le hablo uno de sus guardaespaldas confiado.

- chofer acelera mas rápido - urgió exigente - no perderé mi vida por tu!Incompetencia! -grito eufórico, con pánico de miedo en su voz

Lentamente el ventanal empezó a descender de aquel vehículo lujoso y le sorprendió lo que vio.

-José? Pregunto el guardaespaldas al ver al chofer en las penumbras, lentamente con su mano le toco el hombre al ver que no respondía, al tocarlo el cuerpo de aquel chofer con el simple tacto vieron ambos que cayó de lado sin vida- ¡José!, hermano- grito el joven se acerco haberlo para intentar salvarlo pero al ver a su hermano muerto no podía hacer nada mas tenía una abertura a la altura de la frente, ambos se miraron sorprendidos al ver aquel hombre muerto y más con un disparo en la frente que nadie escucho.

- cómo es posible- pregunto asombrado el gobernador al ver por la ventana como el

Vehículo seguía andando a la misma velocidad, noto aterrado como el vehículo giraba en una esquina cambiando de ruta- quien... Conduce... El vehículo?

- no lo sé - dijo observando aquella penumbra del piloto no se veía nada lentamente tomo su pistola de 9mm en silencio para cargarla de repente solo escucho el sonido de la carga de su pistola. - muéstrate quien eres miserable!

- jejeje deberías cuidar tus palabras muchachito

- pero...- cayo al instante al sentir la pistola detrás de su cabeza,- maldito... - Susurro

el gobernador vio detenidamente aquel escena su guardaespaldas uno de los más fuertes y agiles de la academia, ahora era paralizado por la agilidad de aquel criminal, noto como estaba distraído con aquel guardaespaldas lentamente tomo el agarrador de la puerta para salir de aquel auto no importaba que el vehículo estuviera a gran velocidad preferiría arriesgar a morir en su intento de huir que quedarse y morir cruelmente en sus manos, poco a poco se deslizo mientras miraba atentamente al criminal que se divertida al espantar al guardaespaldas, lentamente abrió la puerta cuando escucho un disparo haciendo retroceder su decisión el vehículo viro a la izquierda haciendo que la puerta se cerrara, abrió sus ojos a más no poder y sintió un ardor en su brazo izquierdo, miro su brazo asustado su saco color marrón empezó a mancharse de aquel liquido tibio color carmín, su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar una voz detrás de su oreja.

- Jajajajaja creías que ibas a escapar- dijo poniéndole la pistola detrás de su cabeza- grave error gobernador

- no...yo...no...Me...mat...- cayo de golpe apoyando su cabeza en la ventana de la puerta izquierda, mientras su sangre resbalaba por su cuello.

- nuestra misión no era matarlo...recuerdas- dijo su compañero que le hablaba con indiferencia mientras conducía aquel vehículo lujoso

- jejejeje me hubiera gustado darle un tiro en la cabeza...

- hhmmmp... Siempre te llevas la diversión- dijo asomando su cabeza a la parte interior de atrás, viendo al guarda espalda muerto se veía en su faz el miedo en sus ojos, Embert siempre fue un hombre sádico como le encantaba hacer sufrir a sus invitados antes de matarlo.

- la próxima vez tu aras el trabajo sucio - le sonrió sádicamente mientras se sentaba en aquel asiento lujoso de cuero- es hora de llevar nuestro botín al jefe - observo al lagarto divertido - andando Jaime - se burlo de él, causándole un fastidio a su compañero.

- como ordene mi señor- dijo acelerando y virando de golpe a la izquierda de nuevo haciendo que la puerta de la derecha se abriera haciendo que cayera al suelo el cuerpo del guarde espalda pesadamente en el pavimento al hacer ese moviente tumbo del asiento aquel erizo, haciendo que se incorpore mirándolo molesto.- que fui muy rápido no lo interrumpí...señor - le dijo con gran burla y sarcasmo en la última palabra.

- Hmm... Ya no existe el buen servicio hoy en día...- dijo sentándose cómodamente, causándole una risa a su compañero.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y la policía buscaba con gran afán a los responsables de su secuestro.

- comandante encontramos a uno de sus guardaespaldas muerto en una de las avenidas alejadas de la ciudad- le dijo un lobo de color oscuro con mirada ansiosa- seguramente su guarida estará cerca, algunos testigos vieron un vehículo lujoso ir a toda velocidad por la autopista al norte

- bien hecho grey...todas las unidades vayan a al cuadrante 25 y busquen a esos malditos. - ordeno, empezó a Comandar cada patrulla salieron en su afán de encontrarlos sean como sean

- espero que no sea tarde...

* * *

Donde están esos inútiles- grito eufórico aquel hombre oculto entre las sombras- donde esta mi presa!

- debería calmarse jefe - dijo entrando por la puerta con un sonrisa de satisfacción, se acerco a su escritorio con paso seguro sus manos metidas en sus bolsillo de aquella chamarra negra como la noche observándolo con aquella mirada helada - o terminara con un paro cardiaco por tanto enojo

-cierra la boca, donde esta que les comande y donde esta ese lagarto bueno para nada

- me hablaba... - apareciendo detrás del erizo pelirosa- aquí lo tiene jefe - dijo tirando su carga al suelo pesadamente- como ordeno

- malditos desgraciados le dije que lo quería comvi...- observo al hombre que estaba en el suelo inmóvil, que empezar a moverse lentamente aquel balazo y el golpe en la cabeza lo habían dejado mal herido

- decía jefecito- dijo el erizo descaradamente con burla

- maldito desgraciado... Llévenlo y muéstrenle la habitación de huéspedes- sonrió sínicamente

- ya escuchaste litsoy llévalo y ponlo cómodo

- por qué debo ser yo - le observo irritado- no soy tu sirviente

- no pero eres el mío- se levanto golpeando el escritorio haciéndolo saltar levemente por aquel golpe- ahora muévete!

El lagarto tomo a su presa y lo cargo en su hombre y llevándoselo de ahí

- buen trabajo ahora nuestro plan se llevara a cabo

- yo no contaría con eso- le observo la policía no se dará brazo a torcer tan rápido seguro lo estarán buscando desesperadamente - le observo

- y eso es lo que quiero que hagan - sonrió sádicamente contagiando esa sonrisa a aquel erizo enfrente suyo.

* * *

los vehículos de la policía patrullaban por toda la zona donde encontraron el cuerpo del guarda espaldas del gobernador, patrullaron cada zona sin cesar hasta que un vehículo les llamo la atención un vehículo gris sin placa, cuando vieron el vehículo este aumento la velocidad cada vez más, las patrullas corrieron detrás de ellos sin perderlo, los ocupantes de aquel vehículo empezaron a dispararlo a quemarropa a las patrullas, estas las luces de las patrullas brillaban sin más no poder sin saber que les esperaría mas adelante.

- aquí patrulla 121, encontramos un vehículo gris sin placa, los perseguimos por la autopista principal

- entendido resistan ahí

- entendido comandante, cambio y fuera- colgó el trasmisor- no lo perdamos - entendido- respondió su compañero pasaron los minutos y varias patrullas iban detrás de aquel vehículo gris.

-los tenemos - afirmaron los policías al verlos entrar a un callejón sin salida, las patrullas se detuvieron en la entrada para bloquearles el paso, salieron lentamente de sus vehículo y entraron al callejón lentamente observando al interior que el vehículo estaba quieto y con las luces apagadas, se acercaron lentamente 6 policías se hicieron señales para actuar

Abrieron la puerta del conductor velozmente los otros policías apuntaron rápidamente a su interior pero no vieron nada solo escucharon un sonido leve cuando escucharon algo.

-muy bien agentes están en buen camino - se escucho aquella grabación los policías observaron alrededor del lugar -es una lástima que este sea el final de su camino- se escucho de forma lúgubre

- que pretende este maldito...

- cierra la boca...escuchen- dijo un zorro, atentamente escucharon aquel sonido que sonaba como pitidos

- maldición., corran rápido! Es una bomba!

Trataron de salir rápidamente de aquel callejón pero fue demasiado tarde en unos segundos estallo la bomba convirtiendo el vehículo en una bola de fuego que avanzo por el callejón quemando todo a su paso, la fuerza de la bomba arrastro a los Policías lejos de ahí Solo unos cuantos lo lograron escapar de aquel infierno el resto murió en la explosión.

- demonios caímos en una trampa...

A lo lejos el comandante vio una espesa nube negra de humo pero el comunicador le interrumpió

- aquí el comandante que paso

- señor comandante el vehículo fue una trampa era una bomba, exploto matando a 5 policías al instantes dejando a 4 gravemente...heridos- susurro

- demonios, nos engaño - golpe el trasmisor de la radio con rabia por aquel suceso había perdido a 5 policías en una trampa infernal, debía ser fuerte y seguir tratando de encontrar al gobernador.

- 911 necesito ambulancias urgentemente 4 policías se encuentran gravemente heridos por una explosión y 5 fallecidos esta en el cuadrante 25 Dense prisa- dijo el comandante mientras miraba aquel humo negro en la distancia, colgó el celular y deseo que los policías heridos resistieran hasta que llegara la ayuda.

* * *

Pasaron las horas hasta que se convirtió en dos días, el jefe de la banda empezó a difundir sus deseos por cada canal de televisión todo salía a pedir de boca, todo estaba a su merced, claro que todo plan tenía un falla.

-al fin todo está bajo mi merced -carcajeo resonando su risa por todo el lugar, hasta que uno de sus lacayos le interrumpió.

-jefe...

-que quieres rata inmunda y despreciable que es tan importante para interrumpir mi gloria - le observo irritado

-jefe...el gobernador...

- que pasa con esa escoria

- se encuentra bastante mal sus heridas se encuentran infectadas en su totalidad no vivirá si continua así...

- maldición - golpe la mesa- cúrenlo entonces maldita sabandija

- el problema señor que los medicamentos no surgen efecto...

- no puedo dejar que muera...en una semana me darán el control total de todo la ciudad y debe estar esa alimaña convida hasta entonces - rechino sus dientes con furia al presentarse ese inconveniente...- maldita sea tráeme a esos sabandijas de Embert y litsoy- golpeo el escritorio- ¡AHORA!

-si jefecito, jefazo- dando unas reverencia para traer a los susodichos

- a qué hora presten venir- golpeo un florero que estaba cerca destrozándolo por completo

- tranquilo jefe -sonrió divertido con aquella mirada fría- ya estamos aquí que era tan importante para interrumpir una de mis sesiones - le miro frustrado

- cierra la boca...Necesito que me traigan a un paramédico -urgió- el maldito infeliz está enfermo si muere antes que firme la documentación todo se Vendrá abajo

- y? -dijo levantando un ceja- quiere que traigamos aun medico para atenderlo

- es lo mejor para asegurarnos- sonrió de forma sínica- secuestren a alguno y tráigalo cuando mejore el maldito canalla haya firmado el documento de transferencia lo eliminan a él y al paramédico- los observo detenidamente

- entendido jefe - respondió el lagarto- andando Embert

-Hm...Quien murió y te hizo líder

- jejejeje cuando tienes esas malditas "sesiones" no te concentras y más cuando lo dejas a medias" - se mofo

- maldito...tienes envidia que lo hago con esa bella perra de luan- se burlo sínicamente- puedo decirle que te de una cesio gratis

- dejen de decir estupideces y empiecen a trabajar - regaño, ambos salieron de su oficina tomando sus motocicletas en busca de un paramédico

- de donde podremos encontrar un doc.

- fácil en un mercado- le respondió con sarcasmo

-deja de ser un idiota sabes que es habrá mucho testigos cuando agarremos uno para llevarlo con el gobernador- le observo

-es lo divertido -observo a lo lejos un hospital el más cercano que se encontraba en su escondite- ahí encontraremos uno- sonrió- después de todo no vivirá para contarlo- ambos aumento la velocidad rápidamente para llegar aquel edifico.

Mientras tanto en el hospital era un momento de apuro mientras llegaban los heridos de aquella explosión, sus heridas sangraban demasiado cada vez sus quemaduras dejaban su piel al rojo vivo, las enfermeras corrían de un lugar a otro apresurados.

En un camilla se encontraba atendiendo a uno de los heridos de la explosión revisaba sus signos vitales

-se encuentra bajo sus signos vitales denle 5 mm de piturria y 10 de cortisona deprisa- comando -se pondrá bien ya verá

- le sonrió dulcemente a su paciente, este solo la observo sonrojado

-Doctora, doctora - llamo una de las enfermeras el paciente de la cama 3 está muy grave- le dijo una enfermera mayor

-entendido voy para allá, póngale depósitos para sus quemaduras de prisa y chequeen su pulso todo el tiempo- ordeno a las enfermeras- está en buenas malos- le dijo al paciente mientras se dirija al paciente de la cama 3.

- jejejeje bueno es hora de ejecuta el plan

-cual plan?

- tú solo sígueme- sonrió

* * *

-muy bien con esto estará mejor-colocando los últimos vendajes denle suficiente agua denle calmantes cada 4 horas para el dolor- dijo saliendo de ahí para descansar

-doctora rose- le llamo, ella volteo para ver al comandante de la ciudad era joven pero muy capaz para llegar a ese puesto- como se encuentran?

-suspiro- no le voy a mentir sus colegas tienen quemaduras d grado bastante mal 2 de ellos tuvieron que apuntarles un brazo y al otro una pierna sus extremidades fueron muy dañadas no se pudo hacer nada para salvar esas partes, lamento decirle que sus compañeros no estarán en servicio por los menos en un año- le comunico

- diablos si no nos hubieran engañado esto no pasaría- apretó su puño observo a la doctora- le encargo que hago todo lo posible para que mejoren los gastos lo cubrirá nuestro departamento

- no se preocupe hare todo lo que haya en mis mano- el comandante apretó su mano y se retiro cuando se escucho un grito

- auxilio ¡ !auxilio¡ - se escucho desde la recepción - ayúdenme mi amigo se encuentra muy

- que pasa- salió corriendo la doctora a toda prisa cuando vio a un erizo muy mal herido se veía con sangre en sus ropas y se encontraba inconsiguiente sin dudarlo la doctora se acerco a ellos velozmente para tomar la muñeca y poder contar sus pulsos cuando escucho un disparo cerca de ella

- aléjate de ellos doctora rose- le grito

-qué?,..Pero qué...-no pudo concluir su frase cando sintió que la sujetaban del cuello y la cintura para inmovilizarla

- jejejeje ese truco nunca falla- escucho decir - hola preciosa gracias por la ayuda hiciste mas fácil mi trabajo de capturarte- le susurro seductoramente

-capturarme...

-suéltala embert de inmediato

-no,...no quiero

- no es una sugerencia es una orden -dijo preparando su arma

- ahahaha- puso a su rehén en frente de el- no quieres hacerle daño a esta preciosidad o si - le miro desafiante aquel erizo, poniendo su arma en el cuello de esta.

Ella se quedo petrificada por aquel suceso que pasaba, no sabía cómo actuar sentía como su respiración se agitaba por aquel miedo que recorría por su espalda.

- jejejeje cuidado comandante no dude que le disparare-desafío de nuevo- baja el arma de inmediato - colocando la pistola más cerca a su cuello por completo, la chica solo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando su muerto, cuando de repente se escucho un gran estruendo igual que un disparo.

abrió sus ojos por el sonido cayendo al suelo de golpe, observo al horrorizada el erizo que la tenia cautiva hace unos momentos se encontraba agachado poso su mano en su estomago mostrando una mueca de dolor, le observo detenidamente se veía que le estaba doliendo.

- doctora corra! Es su oportunidad salga de ahí- le grito una de las enfermeras que veía lo ocurrido, la observo sacándola de sus pensamientos y salió corriendo de ahí.

- embert! estas bien- se acerco el lagarto para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-demonios...

-tranquilo saldremos de aquí

- jejejeje quien debía tener cuidado eh- sonrió divertido, al ver la situación del erizo- ahora manos arriba o este será justo en sus cabeza- ordeno cambiando la expresión de su rostro a uno más serio

-uff maldito desgraciado me distraje- susurro molesto

-bueno es hora de divertirme...-sonrió sínicamente, su mano derecha lentamente la metió en su bolsillo.

-manos arriba! -ordeno apuntando a la cabeza del lagarto - tira eso litsoy

-como quieras comandante...- sonrió sínicamente, tiro el objeto al frente del comandante, lo observo, era un pequeña esfera de color plata un poco más grande que una canica, de repente escucho unos pitidos provenientes de esa esfera- maldición corran- dijo dando la alarma la gente de lugar salieron huyendo, de repente una gran sacudida se sintió en el lugar, el humo se disipo mostrando un gran caos en el hospital, todo estaba dañado completamente, los policías y las enfermeras cercanas estaban inconscientes en el suelo

-bueno -dijo saliendo de su escondite alejándose de su compañero, tomando a un enfermero que tenía cerca- ya tenemos lo que nos pidió

-espera...nos...di..jo...un paramédico...este es..Solo un aprendiz

- estas mal para estar buscando uno con papeles en mano- se mofo- andando- sintió como le exprimían el cuello y vio al responsable

- te dije que llevares a un doctor -mirándolo con una mirada asesina - entendiste- este solo trago pesado al ver la mirada asesina de su compañero, soltó de golpe su carga en el suelo

- entonces a quien quieres- dijo observando la sala

El erizo se acerco lentamente tanto como su herida se lo permitió y alzo en brazos a uno que llevaba bata con la credencial colgando que decía doctor, el lagarto solo sonrió levemente, tomo lo que era un botiquín cercano de la sala de emergencia y lo inspecciono, se dio que estaba completo y observo al erizo cuando se acercaba miro lo que llevaba en brazos

- sí que te encaprichas con las chicas- levantando una ceja, al ver al erizo cargando al doctor en sus brazos, el no le contesto, y empezó a salir de ahí con lo que necesitaba en sus brazos.

... Continuara

* * *

**Bueno este capítulo es un poco más largo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, perdonen si tarde un poco pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no se me junta el trabajo poco a poco estoy escribiendo los capítulos, si tienen dudas pueden preguntar, espero actualizar pronto **

**Me despite**

**Katy la eriza.**


	9. Una decisión ¿amor o crimen? Parte 2

**Capitulo 9**

**Una decisión ¿amor o crimen?**

** Parte 2 **

poco a poco empezó a despertar, aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el aroma húmeda del ambiente, poco a poco empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente tratando de enfocar el lugar, observo a su al redor, todo era oscuro, húmedo, se encontraba en cima de un colchón delgado en el suelo frio como el hielo además de duro y el colchón no quedaba atrás, poco a poco fue incorporándose que dando sentada en aquel colchón viejo, sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza, por inercia Llevo su mano a su cabeza masajeando su sienes para que el dolor se fuera, poco a poco fue tocando su cabeza para verificar que no tuviera nada roto, suspiro tranquila al ver que no tenía nada grave más que unos Rasguños.

- ya despertaste...- escucho levemente en la oscuridad

- qui...quien...eres

-jejejeje eso es lo mínimo que debe preocuparte- salió entre las sombras con una sonrisa en sus labios - sígueme tienes un trabajo que hacer...- la observo detenidamente en los ojos - señorita- la eriza solo le observo hipnotizada por aquello ojos verde jade que la observaban detenidamente. - y bien te moverás? - dijo levantando un ceja al ver que no se movía.

La eriza al ver su rostro de burla, desvió su mirada y no se movió, tenía miedo de que pasara si iba con él, a simple vista se veía que era un mujeriego y pervertido

- porque estoy aquí...

- Jejejeje como te dije tienes un trabajo- se acerco a la eriza, poniéndose A su nivel tomándola del mentón- así que si quieres vivir -le observo detenidamente sus ojos, sin duda era muy hermosa, aun con esa bata que usaban los doctores de hospital, volvió a verla el rostro y no evito mirarle sus labio, le dio un deseo de besarla y probar aquellos Labios que sentía que le llamaban a robarle un beso.

El erizo acerco mas su rostro hacia ella lentamente, la eriza solo podía observarlo sin saber qué hacer, debía admitir que era bastante guapo, pero aun así no podía olvidar que era un secuestrador y que su vida estaba contada, el miedo la invadió y lo único que podía hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar que sucedería.

Sus labios solo llegaron a rozarse levemente, el ruido de una puerta metálica se escucho detrás de él, se detuvo y miro molesto al causante De la interrupción.

- que quieres lisoy

- el jefe me mando a ver por tardabas tanto - sonrió divertido- primero debe hacer su trabajo - dijo dándole la espalda para irse- después puedes jugar con ella - la observo levemente causándole un escalofrió- date prisa en llevarla con él o morirá desangrado - dijo por ultimo para marcharse de ahí dejándolos solos nuevamente

- uff...ven levántate - dijo poniéndose de pie para verla de nuevo, se veía confundida y con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos, la observo en silencio y levemente le hablo- oye...te prometo que no te are daño - le susurro con seguridad.- te lo prometo - le sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano- confía en mi.

Ella solo le miro sorprendida causándole un leve sonrojo por aquella frase, lentamente puso su mano sobre la de él, le sujeto su mano con delicadeza para ponerse en pie, se mareo un poco al estar de pie, vio de nuevo al erizo que le sonreía con ternura, lo observo con timidez y recordó lo que había dicho aquel lagarto, la necesitaban para curar a alguien y su misión de profesión la obligaba a ayudar a quien sea, que necesite ayuda sin importar el lugar y la circunstancia , suspiro pesadamente, no tenía otra opción, miro al erizo nuevamente con una mirada más serena que sorprendió al erizo.

- quien necesita mi ayuda -pregunto con seguridad y autoridad en su voz.

El erizo la observo con sorpresa por el cambio de actitud, solo sonrió por eso, solo un doctor que amaba su profesión cambiaria así de rápido su actitud y más cuando había alguien que necesitaba su ayuda, le observo con detenimiento y noto que aun tenía su mano de ella sobre la suya.

-sígueme doc.- le sonrió para apretar su mano, haciendo que la eriza se ruborizada al instante, el solo la vio levemente sonriendo con disimulo para jalar de su mano y conducirla por los pasillos de aquel lugar

La eriza vio cada detalle era un lugar lúgubre pero entrando un poco más al fondo todo cambiaba sin duda habían hecho este lugar un lugar para vivir pasaron por lo que era un pasillo donde se veía que eran para dormitorios - " porque me traerá por aquí"- pensó tímidamente por donde iban, trago pesado por una idea que corrió su mente. - " acaso me va a... "

- tranquila...te dije que no te haría daño- le dijo tranquilo, al sentir el nerviosismo de su acompañante- el que necesita esta en esta habitación - le sonrió para abrir la puerta- entra

La eriza entro lentamente a la habitación, noto que el cuarto era pequeño solo había una mesa un foco en el techo y una de las camas estaba ocupada por el enfermo, se acerco lentamente a él para observarlo mejor, el cuarto aun estaba algo oscuro la poco luz no era suficiente y no existía ventana en ese cuarto por lo que la humedad era intensa, cuando se acerco al paciente se sorprendió

- es...es el... gobernador

No podía creer lo que veía era él, su traje estaba todo roto, sucio sus heridas eran cubiertas por vendajes viejos y húmedos, había pasado unos días cuando escucho la notica que habían secuestrado al gobernador, miro por la rejilla de su ojo al erizo que estaba detrás de ella que le observaba detenidamente.

- tu secuas...secuestraste...al...gobernador- susurro, el erizo solo volteo su cara para mirar la pared.- por qué?

- es mejor para ti que no sepas el motivo- le miro levemente ella bajo la cabeza dándole la espalda sin duda era un gesto de decepción, aunque no sabía por qué se sentiría así- es mi trabajo yo solo obedecía- dijo audiblemente, mirándola levemente, noto que la eriza volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa, el solo lo miro confundido no entendía porque, pero se sentía feliz al saber que ella estaba aliviada con ese dato, estuvo a punto de preguntarle por que se sentía así cuando alguien le interrumpió

- hhmmmp...así que tu eres el que curara esa basura- dijo duramente, la eriza retrocedió un paso atemorizada al verlo- y bien que tiene?

- yo...y...yo...a...aun...yo

Sin duda se notaba molesto por lo que la chica no respondía se acerco de forma amenazante hacia ella, eso me molesto y me puse en frente de ella impidiendo su paso

- aun no lo revisa recién la traje

- hhmmmp...bien...cúralo- miro a la doctora con enfado- aun lo necesito vivo- dijo saliendo de ahí. La eriza solo lo vio partir ese tipo era quien controlaba la ciudad en pocos días la ciudad se volvió un caos, los maleantes y criminales eran dueños de la ciudad, sin duda se encontraba en un gran problema.

- será mejor que te pongas ah revisarlo antes que pierda más sangre- le sugirió, ella solo acento levemente la cabeza sin decir nada, saco los guantes blancos que tenía en el bolsillo de su bata miro de nuevo al paciente algo dudosa.

- tranquilízate...- susurro para sí misma, lentamente quito aquellos vendajes viejos, cuando los quito al fin miro asombrada aquella herida- esto está mal, muy mal

- ¿qué sucede?

- sus heridas están demasiadas contaminadas, la infección a avanzado demasiado -dijo tocando levemente las heridas al rededor su piel estaba morada - la infección avanza rápido, su piel está muriendo poco a poco, tiene una infección bacteriana- miro al erizo preocupada - no creo que sobreviva, miro de nuevo al paciente

- no podemos darnos el lujo de que muera aun no- susurro levemente- debes saber que hacer ¿no?

- no debería ayudarlos a causa de esto la ciudad es un caos - dijo enfadad

El erizo tomo de su brazo para que lo viera a la cara - no tienes opción, si no lo haces te mataran en estos instantes

- mejor que lo hagan ahora que esperar que me maten después de sanarlo, nos mataran de todos modos solo somos rehenes para ustedes nada mas- le contesto mirándolo a los ojos

- para mí no lo eres- susurro levemente para soltarla y darle la espalda

- ah que te refieres? - pregunto levemente ruborizada para ver el suelo

- te di mi promesa ¿No? O lo olvidaste- le miro levemente la eriza.

- promesa

- no dejare que te hagan daño - le sonrió, para verla de nuevo- y también se que un doctor no dejaría morir a su paciente si tiene la posibilidad de curarlo

- yo...- suspiro, tenia razón no podía darse por vencida- está muy avanzada la infección - dijo revisando los signos vitales, necesito mi...

- esto- escucharon en el pasillo volteando ambos a ver de donde provenía esa voz- toma - dijo lanzándole un maletín

- litsoy

- hhmmmp... No digas después que no te ayudo- observando al erizo- seguro necesitara esas cosas- dijo saliendo de ahí - por cierto piensa bien lo que vas a hacer quieres perder tu vida a cambio de salvar el de ella- dijo levemente para que no escuchara la chica

- le di mi palabra- dijo observando levemente a la eriza mientras revisaba las heridas del gobernador - y la voy a cumplir

-Hm...como gustes no cuentes con mi ayuda

- jejejeje siempre dices eso y al final haces lo contrario

- no esta vez - dijo por ultimo yéndose de ahí

- me podrías dar ese maletín

- Eh?

- el maletín - Le dijo sonriente mientras señalaba el maletín

- ah...ten toma

- gracias - empezó ah sacar los utensilios del maletín tenia vendajes, alcohol, Pinzas, tijeras, un poco de medicamentos para la fiebre, algodón, analgésicos de diferentes tipos, algunas inyecciones vitamínicas. - demonios

- pasa algo?

Este maletín no contiene lo que necesito- miro al erizo- sin eso no podre curarlo y morirá

- que necesitas?

- pues tenemos lo esencial para curar sus heridas por fuera, necesito un antibacterial al menos 10 dosis para curarlo de 2000 gr. Es bastante fuerte con eso se detendrá el deterioro de sus heridas- le miro

- pan comido regresare al hospital enseguida regreso

-espera- el erizo le miro- ese medicamento no está en los hospitales es ah pedido solo lo hacen a pedido

- qué?- apretó sus puños- donde se puede conseguir entonces

- pues en el laboratorio de la ciudad ahí deben tener en su inventario guardados...pero...tienen un gran seguridad...

- eh! Eso es pan comido para mi enseguida regresare- saliendo de ahí dejando a la eriza sol en esa habitación a unos metros se detuvo- no puedo dejarla sola- miro a los criminales que había en ese pasillo, la mayoría le harían daño si se va podrían abusar de ella o matarla

- yo me encargo- escucho sacándolos de sus pensamientos- yo me encargo de vigilarla - le dijo, el miraba al otro lado del pasillo de forma despreocupa

- gracias- le sonrió- siempre cuento contigo en todo

- hhmmmp...vete antes de que cambie de opinan

- te la encargo.- el erizo rosado salió a toda velocidad de ahí, solo le miro cuando lo perdió de vista, estaba a punto de irse la verdad no toleraba ser de niñera, estuvo a punto de irse, cuando volteo y vio la puerta cerrada donde estaba le eriza con el enfermo, suspiro frustrado y se dirigió a la puerta y se apoyo en la pared de al lado haciendo guardia

- tienes suerte que se preocupe por ti- susurro a la nada- que idiota, las cosas que hago por un amigo - dijo el lagarto levemente haciendo cerrando sus ojos

- lo estimas mucho verdad? - escucho una delicada voz

- ah? - abrió los ojos de golpe para casi caer al suelo- que haces debes cuidar a ese estorbo - le miro fríamente

- no te enojes- susurro molesta

- hhmmmp...entra de una vez- dijo mirando el pasillo unos cuantos de esos criminales observaban a la chica Detenidamente- entra de una maldita vez- empujándola dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta para parase enfrente de ella, mirando al frente seguro y serio, el resto siguió con su camino- más vale te des prisa - pensó.

* * *

Se parqueo cerca del laboratorio dejo su moto entre los matorrales, miro cada parte del lugar tenia cámaras, rejas electrificadas, guardias y perros

- vaya será divertido- silbo y sonrió- jejejeje mano a la obra- dijo acercándose al lugar.

- Hm...Odio este empleo

- y yo, no pasa nada interesante

- eso lo puedo cambiar- ambos guardias voltearon y solo vieron un leve has de color rosa, cayeron al suelo inconscientes- bueno cayeron 2 - dijo mirando al otro lado de la pared- faltan 500- miro a los guardias y sonrió

El lugar era vigilado para ser solo un laboratorio, ese lugar también así experimentos para robar su remedio, un lugar alejado de la ciudad con una gran vigilancia y más en la bóveda donde tenían los medicamentos guardados

-quien anda ahí? - apuntando con su metralleta- muéstrate- dijo, se acerco a él un guardia de rango inferior- que haces aquí cabo

-me mandaron los oficiales a relevarlo señor- dijo con Un saludo militar

- Hm...No recuerdo que me dijeran que tuviera un relevo

- fueron mis órdenes señor- le observo detenidamente

- bien, eh estado 2 días sin dormir cuida bien la entrada cabo- salió de ahí

- si señor - tomando su lugar, lo observo irse- claro que cuidare bien el lugar- sonrió divertido, se quito el sombrero dejando ver su pelado rosado- bueno hora de buscar esas dosis - abriendo la puerta sin esfuerzo y vio una gran cantidad de medicamentos- genial donde estarán- mirando los estantes- uff...este...no...más...que basura…No importa- siguió buscando por una media hora hasta que lo encontró- aquí esta - tomando un estuche con doce dosis- es hora de irse

- donde cree que va eh...cabo- escucho detrás de él en un tono serio- levanta tu manos intruso- le ordeno, levanto las manos al escuchar un sonido metálico- te mueves un poco y te disparo

- hhmmmp...bueno veamos quien es mas rápido...general

En la tranquilidad de la noche se escucho un estruendoso sonido que fue callado por el cantar de los grillos en pocos minutos una figura salió de ese almacén tambaleándose sin fuerza

- te dije que te dispararía- le escucho hasta que cayó al suelo sin vida

-maldito desgraciado- dijo con una mueca de dolor- debo darme prisa

Salió por la autopista por varios minutos hasta que vio una avenida desierta de tierra, mientras manejaba observaba el paisaje tranquilo hasta que visualizo aquella fábrica abandonada a lo lejos.

- dónde demonios estas- carraspea aquel lagarto que estaba apoyado en la puerta había pasado varias horas desde que se había ido, estaba cansado de ser el guardaespaldas de esa doctora- me las pagaras si no llegas en 10 min- susurro molesto

- por que esperar- escucho en el pasillo, acercando hasta el, traía un pequeño estuche con algo escrito encima- perdona la tardanza, aquí esta lo pedido- le dijo llegando a pararse en frente del, de repente cayó al suelo, sujetándose el estomago con dolor

- que te paso?- lo observo preocupado al ver la cantidad de sangre en su camisa blanca

- estoy bien- tratándose de ponerse de pie

- espera no te muevas, te ayudare- paso su brazo sujetándolo para ponerlo de pie- al menos servirá de algo más que curar a ese llorón- le miro sonreír a pesar del dolor- aunque más parece que lo haces para que la doc. Te ponga sus manos encima- le sonrió con picardía, el erizo solo rio levemente, el lagarto toco la puerta y la abrió.

- tranquilo señor gobernador todo estará bien- le dijo hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, se giro y vio al lagarto sujetando con fuerza a aquel erizo pelirosa, lo acostó en la otra cama que había en esa habitación.

- aquí es...ta tu...pedido- observo a la eriza y le sonrió levemente

- que le paso? - acercándose a él al ver esa cantidad de sangre que manchaba lentamente aquella camisa blanca que llevaba.

- un simple rasguño

- rasguño?...déjame ver , si pierdes más sangre morirás- le dijo desabotonando su camisa- es una entrada de un balazo- le miro a la cara

-hhmmmp...no tuviste cuidado eh?

- me conoces amigo nunca tengo cuidado- le sonrió divertido,

- idiota- le grito la eriza, el erizo le miro sorprendido a la chica esta solo giro la cabeza un poco ruborizada

- je...te preocupas por mí...acaso

- hhmmmp- no le dijo nada siguió viendo esa herida de su abdomen se saco los guantes para no contaminar esa herida, lo toco levemente causándole un grito de dolor- Hmm Tendremos que quitar la bala de inmediato

-por i acaso no tienen un estuche de equipo médico aquí- miro al lagarto- necesito unos para quitar la bala rápido

- hay unos...- pensando- iré a buscarlos - dijo sin mucho interés al salir cerró la puerta dejándolos solos

- quédate quieto mientras trae lo necesario tu amigo- le dijo con una sonría

- si doc.- le miro divertido, ella solo miro al otro paciente tomo aquel estuche y lo abrió era la medicina sin duda sin pensarlo tomo una jeringa, la cargo con aquel liquido amarilloso y oloroso que lleno la habitación de fármaco y se inyecto en la zonas afectada- con eso bastara

- es t tu turno- miro al erizo mientras tomaba otra jeringa limpia

-quien yo?- miro aquella jeringa- yo...yo tengo todas las vacunas al día doc.- le miro nervioso

- que te da miedo el pinchazo

- JA miedo yo...claro que no

- entonces quédate quieto

- con esto será suficiente- dijo el lagarto al llegar a la puerta y escucho un grito que venía desde dentro, la abrió la puerta con fuerza por el grito- que paso?

- ESO DOLIO!

- yo no dije que no te dolería o ¿SI?- se burlo aquella eriza

- explíquenme que pasa

- el señor erizo que nada duele, grito como niña por un pequeño pinchazo

-pequeño- le miro con reclamo- era una aguja muy grande

- pero...que...era por eso...Embert como se te ocurre gritar por eso...idiota

- haber déjate pinchar si crees que no duele- le reto

- yo no soy el enfermo

- pues...- miro a la eriza- tu también estuviste en contacto con el enfermo así que también necesitas que te inyecte- le dijo con una jeringa con aquel liquido

- qué? ni de broma- se alejo el lagarto

- miedito- le dijo el erizo levemente aun acostado en la cama

- para nada- dijo mostrándole el brazo- inyéctame de una vez- la eriza obedeció, y sintió un fuerte dolor cuando el liquido empezó a entrar a su sistema

- listo, ves que no duele- miro al erizo divertido- ahora podremos quitarte es bala

- aquí esta esto es lo que tenemos- poniendo en la cama unos instrumentos algo viejos

-servirá gracias

- hhmmmp...ya que estas aquí me iré a descansar- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y se froto el brazo donde le había inyectado aquella eriza- auch...eso sí que dolió- susurro mirando aquella puerta

- te lo dije- escucho de su amigo desde la habitación

- cierra la boca idiota- dijo para salir de ahí con prisa

-toma - miro al erizo dándole su bata doblada- muérdela cuando empiece a cortar para sacar la herida, no hay anestesia así que esto será mejor

- qué?, esto será mejor que esa inyección- tomo aquella bata y vio a la eriza que llevaba una blusa ajustada de color Calipso con detalles blancos hacia resaltar su figura

- que tanto miras?

- nada- volteo su cara

- bien empecemos, saco el pequeño escarpelo- será rápido- vio que el erizo puso aquella tela en su boca para ahogar sus gritos en ella.

Cortó rápido tomo el siguiente instrumento y levemente saco la bala de ahí, rápidamente empezó a suturar aquella herida con rapidez, veía levemente que el erizo cerraba los puños y sus ojos con fuerza por el dolor

- ya esta- le dijo mientras limpiaba el rastro de sangre de su abdomen- esto fue peor que la inyección no

- peor fue la inyección- le dijo aliviado

- que infantil- le miro levemente- será mejor que descanses, con esto será mas fácil que te muevas - mientras ajustaba el vendaje alrededor de su abdomen- listo, mejor

- bastante- suspiro aliviado- gracias por salvar mi vida - le sonrió cálidamente, vio que ella se ruborizo al instante, volteo un poco su rostro - de nada...Embert- le susurro con mucha timidez esto hizo que sonriera con dulzura.

Paso un par de semanas y el gobernador empezó a sanar con rapidez, en poco tiempo estuvo en pie de nuevo lucido y fuerte, y eso molestaba al nuevo gobernador de la ciudad, en ese tiempo el aquel erizo pelirosa Sano rápidamente con la ayuda de la doctora y con el tiempo que pasaron junto se fueron conociendo mas cada aspecto de su vida de ambos.

Ella era doctora era la más joven entre los médicos de aquel hospital con tan solo 23 años maneja casi todo el nosocomio, era dulce y simpática además de tener un bello nombre, ser muy hermosa debía admitir, sonrió ante esa idea, justamente iría a verla como así cada vez que no tenía alguna misión a su habitación o más bien prisión, después de que sano el gobernador la encerraron era eso o matarla, él le pidió a su jefe que sería de utilidad si se quedaba y mas con los policías que buscaban a pistola a su gobernador.

- doctora rose su visita de las 13:30 llego- bromeo abriendo su puerta con una llave- hola...Elena...Elena?- observo la habitación vacía y se preocupo soltó una bolsa que llevaba para compartir con ella, corrió por el corredor a toda prisa, escucho como su celular sonaba- diga

- Embert, al fin hay problemas con respecto a tu...novia

- donde esta? Fui a su habitación y no estaba- pregunto mientras corría por todos los pasillo buscándola

- el jefe la tiene junto con el gobernador- hubo un momento de silencio- lo lamento pero ya no son de utilidad

- eso es imposible el me prometió que no le haría daño - contesto con rabia en su voz

- lo lamento pero...es por eso que la eliminara

- a que te refieres

- Embert desde que ella esta aquí estas diferente...y el jefe pidió que la eliminaran, sabes que ningún criminal debe tener sentimientos de ningún tipo

- hhmmmp...yo no tengo...sent

- o por favor se te ve amigo...pero es lo mejor

-litsoy...por favor ayúdame donde esta - no hubo respuesta- escucha se lo prometí, prometí protegerla...ayúdame...litsoy...por los viejos tiempo

No escucho nada de la otra línea perdió la esperanza, estaba a punto de tirar el teléfono, cuando escucho una leve voz escucho atentamente.

- esta al norte a 2 kilometras de la ciudad, en un antiguo al almacén en la parte baja del lugar...buena suerte viejo amigo.

- gracias litsoy

- espero salgas de esta- cortando la llamada.

- tranquila ira enseguida- salió a toda velocidad con su motocicleta a aquella dirección.

* * *

El lugar era viejo abandonado mucho más que la fábrica, dentro se encontraba una reunión

- bueno, bueno, es hora de que se despidan- miro a ambos que se encontraban atados en el suelo amordazados- gracias a ustedes cumplí mi cometido- se dirigió hacia la puerta- morirán lentamente- rio sínicamente saliendo de ahí

- lamento no haberme despedido de ti Embert- pensó la eriza con tristeza mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro en silencio.

- jefe todo está listo los barriles de petróleo están en su lugar

- bien, es momento incendia este maldito lugar- ordeno mientras se subía a su vehículo, el gato vio como se iba alejando ese vehículo.

- ordenes son ordenes- se acerco a los barriles encendió una pequeña antorcha.

- yo lo hare- escucho una voz detrás de el

- litsoy? Que haces aquí- vine a suplirte yo me quedare hasta que todo sea consumido- le dijo con indiferencia

- como quieras -entregándole la antorcha - solo quiero salir de aquí y no tener esto en la conciencia- salió de ahí- como se que se no estas aquí para ayudar a tu amigo Embert- le miro, este solo se le quedo mirando Un poco sin que decirle - si ese fuera el caso, espero no vaya por la parte trasera ahí hay una entrada abierta, 5 metros encontraran un corredor a la derecha, y llegaran mas rápido donde están los rehenes- le miro levemente- entendiste- le miro un rato el lagarto solo asintió- nos vemos litsoy- dijo saliendo en su auto a toda velocidad de ahí.

- escuchaste Embert- hablo por un pequeño micrófono

- si estoy en la parte trasera

-quien diría que este gato ayudaría a salvarlos

- hhmmmp...me alegra que lo haya hecho, ya entre - escucho

- Buena suerte- corto la comunicación

- este es el corredor- corrió rápidamente de ahí, vio una habitación a lo lejos- ahí están- se acerco a ellos lentamente -Elena, estas bien,- sacándole la mordaza -tranquila - desatándola - ya esta

- Embert...- se le abrazo con fuerza

-tranquila,- le sonrió- que tal...si...me sueltas un poco...no puedo respirar.- ella lo soltó portándose un poco de el- debemos irnos usted también gobernador.

- luego que sucedió- pregunto impaciente el zorrito de 2 colas

- Tails no interrumpas

- lo siento sonic jejejeje

- que ocurrió después de que Embert entro al almacén- pregunto la gata lila

-continua- le dijo el comandante.

- después de eso que ocurrió- pregunto ansioso el equina.

-observaba cada parte del lugar hasta que algo me golpeo la nuca caí inconsciente, la oscuridad me consumió, poco a poco sentí calor demasiada, abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver a mi alrededor, el almacén estaba en llamas totalmente una explosión sacudió el lugar rápidamente me puse en pie, buscando la salida más cercana encontré una venta rota y salte por ella, me aleje de él lo mas que pude y espere que salieran, pero no lo hicieron.

- y que hiciste

-Tails deja que continúe

- perdón, es que es emocionante silver - le miro

- los busque en el almacén cuando el fuego se extinguió, pero no los halle- pensó un poco- solo halle un pequeño collar

- un collar

- así es damisela, era de Embert lo halle cerca de una gran abertura que había en la pared.- sonrió- era obvio que no moriría tan fácil

- y no supiste nada de él?- pregunto el erizo azul

- pasaron 5 años después de eso el tiempo cambio y el nuevo gobernador que había arreglo la ciudad de nuevo como era antes

- como lo hizo que paso con Marock- levanto una ceja él equina

- la verdad no lo sé no me intereso- le miro- poco tiempo después del incendio me fui de la ciudad y regrese 5 años atrás

- porque regresaste?

- comandante, regrese por que recibí una carta, y decidir regresar para visitar a un viejo amigo

- Embert

- exacto zorro

- y que le paso a el

- bueno digamos que me impresiono verlo...con una familia jejejeje

-familia - le miro el erizo

- así es, cuando lo vi tenía una niña, su nombre es Noah, una niña bastante traviesa, energética jejejeje, tenía 5 años, cuando la vi ahora debe tener unos 23 años a lo mucho

- noah? -dijo el erizo interesado- no creía que tenía familia

- y sus padres que paso con ellos? -pregunto blaze

- murieron, eso paso un año después que regrese y fue cuando nació amy, pero con el tiempo, algo iba tras ellos padres, su madre la protegía a ella y a su hijita mayor.

- quien los perseguía

- no lo sé comandante... pero es alguien que busca dolor y quería algo que el sufriera...hasta que ese día paso?

- que día- cruzo los brazos el equina

- cuando regrese ese año, algo iba mal conocí a Amy ese día de mi llegada, apenas había nacido tendría unos tres meses, era bastante linda y atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor como su padre.

- que sucedió después de eso litsoy- pregunto el zorrito

-Me quede con ellos, paso un mes rápido y ese día marco la vida de Embert- miro el suelo- el y yo habíamos salido esa tarde a comprar algunas cosas, y de paso bueno a tomar algo de por ahí - sonrió con nostalgia- llegamos a su casa cuando notamos algo mal, la casa estaba oscura, y la puerta algo abierta

- que sucedió

- lo imaginable, para Embert...

continuaraaaa...

* * *

**bueno capitulo nueve al fin o subi espero guste esta algo largo **

**de aqui en adelante sabran mas **

**perdonene los retrasos pero**

**no tengo mucho tiempo estos dias**

**actualizare eso si no me gusta dejar historias sin terminar**

**falt amucho de aqui en adelante no se preocupen habra mas de sonic y sus detectives**

**y del grupo delta **

**bueno me depido**

**hasta el proximo capitulo 10 : recuerdos**

**nos vemos **

**katy la eriza **


	10. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Capitulo**** 10**

**Recuerdos**** dolorosos**

Todo quedo en silencio en esa habitación, todos atento a lo que diría, sabían que lo que dijera era el motivo o pista de lo que sucedía con ese grupo, y para nuestro erizo azul la verdad de lo que había ocurrido en la vida de aquella eriza que le robo su corazón y alma en aquel primer encuentro.

- que ocurrió- pregunto la gata lila con mucha suavidad en su voz, pero el susodicho se quedó observando el suelo con la mirada perdida, aquello ojos que demostraban dolor y nostalgia.

- litsoy - pregunto el comandante que lo miraba con mucha atención

- responde que fue lo imaginable para el- se escuchó mientras una silla caía pesadamente al suelo

- Sonic tranquilízate - ordeno el equina mientras lo sujetaba del brazo- sé que no eres paciente, pero no es la forma deja que cuente a su modo- le miro con autoridad, el erizo se soltó con brusquedad y se sentó en la silla del equina con los brazos cruzados.

- Sonic...-musito el zorrito al ver a su amigo frustrado

-continua por favor- le dijo el erizo plateado

El lagarto le miro con aquello ojos que demostraban que eran recuerdos dolorosos no solo para su amigo sino para el mismo observo su rostro notando cansancio, aun así tomo un poco de aquella agua que le habían traído el erizo.

Suspiro levemente hace tiempo ocurrió ese dolor para ambos recordar aquel día y lo que vendrían después.

-debió ser bastante duro aquel momento para no poder continuar hablando- dijo Blaze en voz baja mirando al erizo plateado.

- que puede ser tan doloroso para volver a esa vida.- miro con tristeza a la gata.

- la familia...-susurro el lagarto todos miraron sorprendidos y atentos no esperaban que hablara tan pronto - la familia...harías todo por proteger a la familia que te queda...-susurro levemente mientras miraba el suelo con nostalgia

-la familia que le quedaba?- pregunto el zorrito.

-ese día...ese maldito...día sucedió lo más doloroso para el- levanto la mirada para ver a su público que le miraba con atención - perder- apretó sus puños con rabia y dolor que reflejaba en sus ojos- perder...perder lo que más amabas con todo tu ser...de la forma más macabra posible...-miro al comandante- usted sabe a qué me refiero comandante- el solo asintió levemente

-comandante?

El solo miro al erizo azul, miro el techo y cerro sus ojos recordando.

- ese día alguien llamo diciendo que había ocurrido algo en una casa- abrió los ojos mirando a sus colaboradores- al llegar vimos la escena más macabra que había visto...

- que paso en esa casa?- pregunto impaciente el erizo

Un suspiro se escuchó - mucha sangre corrió en ese lugar, la sangre de aquel ser que el prometió proteger siempre- dijo el lagarto con tristeza- y fallo.- esas palabras notaron tristeza, y un dolor que al escuchar se quebraba su propia voz.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que el erizo azul decidió hablar pero lo interrumpió alguien más.

- ese día cuando llegamos nosotros vimos un cuerpo en la habitación totalmente desangrado, su cuerpo mostraba que había recibido muchos golpes, mucho dolor, incluso que le habían ultrajado de la forma más cruel y perversa que había visto en todo mis años de policía- cerro sus ojos- aquella muchacha sufrió mucho antes de morir.- dijo al fin el comandante demostrando tristeza y rencor al no poder hacer nada por esa joven.

-ella acaso era...

- su nombre de aquella víctima era...Elena Evangelice Hedgehog- suspiro el comandante- era una de las doctoras más reconocidas de esta ciudad, Sonic.

- sufrió una muerte tan horrible, ni a mi peor enemigo le daría un castigo así- suspiro con tristeza cerrando sus ojos para apoyarse en su silla para volver a suspirar- un caso que me quedo marcado hasta ahora- susurro

-señor...por qué nos no dijo sobre ese caso

- joven power...un caso así no quisiera revivirlo nunca de nuevo- miro levemente al zorrito.

- comandante- susurro levemente la felina, era la primera vez que lo veía así impotente a un caso, a un crimen.

-que paso después, que hizo la policía

-nada Blaze no pudimos hacer nada

- porque, somos policía agentes tenemos el deber de aclarar todo tipo de caso

- Sonic...no encontrábamos al causante, no había pista, creíamos que era su esposo pero...nos equivocamos.

- y sus hijas?

Miro al erizo plateado con tristeza

- las niñas sobrevivieron...pero...

- Imbert no fue el mismo después de la muerte de su esposa- interrumpió aun mirando el suelo el lagarto- no volvió a ser el mismo.- susurro levemente.

- que paso con el litsoy? - pegunto la gata lila mirándolo fijamente

- vera bella señorita - aun mirando el suelo sin inmutarse por el gesto de enojo del erizo plateado- después de lo sucedido decidió buscar la verdad el mismo, la policía cerro el caso sin en clarecerlo. Y eso lo molesto-suspiro- decidió hacer su propia búsqueda de la verdad y matar al que haya ordenado hacer eso con su familia, su esposa.

- y sus hijas las abandono? - pregunto el erizo azulado enojado por cómo iba la historia

-el las dejo a mi cuidado - miro a su público al fin

-y tú que hiciste con ellas?

- crecieron junto conmigo- cerro los ojos, recordando esa época sonrió un poco- noah creció junto conmigo, era muy parecida a su padre en apariencia - se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa- bastante astuta, traviesa sobre todo, patosa le vendría bien jejeje, es una de las empresarias más exitosa de la ciudad

- se refiere a noah rose hedgehog la empresaria juvenil - le interrumpió mirándolo sorprendido

- así es zorrito jejeje

-tails la conoces?

- claro que si knuckles, trabaje para ella hace un par de meses atrás en su empresa

- vaya quien diría que una chica con un padre buscado por la G.U.N por crímenes seriales llegaría tan lejos- pensó el azulado

- como es ella tails- le miro curioso silver

-aaamm...bue...bueno...ella...es...es...

-si tails como es ella? - pregunto el equina intrigado por su nerviosismo, al observar lo sonrojado y acalorado que se veía

-..Aaammm...es bastante...aaa...atractiva...- susurro nervioso mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos.

-mmmm...sería bueno conocerla...no crees Tails- sonrió divertido el plateado al ver como brinco su amigo al escuchar su nombre- jejeje

-si...si por que...por que no...Jejeje- se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza.

- uh? Por qué te pones nervioso tails?- pregunto curiosa Blaze al ver su nerviosismo.

-Yo...por...por nada NADA- movió sus brazos a los lados sonrojado...

- si desean ir a conocerla tienen permiso de ir...- pensando- pero no será de ayuda en este caso - miro seriamente a sus agentes- no es nuestro único caso jóvenes además este caso está cerrada no podemos hacer nada.

- comandante- se pare el erizo golpeando el escritorio con su puño- no entiende que este caso y la muerte de aquella chica pueden tener el mismo responsable- gruño molesto el erizo.

- Sonic...

- comandante deje este caso en mis manos- le miro seriamente- yo me encargo

- Sonic...- musito sorprendido knuckles, es la primera vez que vio esa iniciativa en Sonic y más en un caso después de tantos años trabajar juntos.

- ¡hedgehog! Usted cree que puede solo con este caso, entiéndalo está cerrado a pedido de los de alto mandato, no puedo ir contra ellos- le miro desafiante al erizo

- Sonic olvídalo... piénsalo bien tu solo no por...

- vaya vaya por qué tanta iniciativa Sonic- pregunto mordaz mente- hay algo importante para ti en juego- le cuestiono, el erizo no contesto solo le miraba fijamente.

Los de la habitación miraron a ambos, se sentía tención en el ambiente que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

- jejeje vaya vaya...al parecer ahí algo- se recostó el comandante, guardo silencio al igual que el erizo.

- lo lamento Sonic pero está cerrado el caso agente asúmalo- le miro fríamente- el caso fue cerrado por los altos mandos- lo dijo más lentamente mientras el erizo lo atendía lentamente-mmmm... No puedes abrir el caso...lo lamento...pero...si es por tu cuenta como material de campo...no habrá ningún problema- sonrió disimuladamente

- entiendo comandante- le devolvió la sonrisa ambos se miraron ambos como cómplices, mientras el resto se miraban confundido- empezare mi trabajo de campo- sonrió decisivo.

- excelente, power

- si señor

- acompañara al agente hedgehog, haga los papeleos necesarios para su labor de campo- le ordeno, el susodicho se le quedo mirando sorprendido- POWER haga lo que le comande

- aaahhh! Si señor en seguida- se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo hacer su trabajo

- buena suerte agente hedgehog

- gracias señor- sonrió complacido con una mirada de desafío y decisión en s mirar, el resto solo se miraban entre sí por lo sucedido nadie tendía por que la emoción del erizo si no le permitió hacer el caso solo un simple trabajo de campo que no le serviría de nada.

- jejeje que decidido, se parece mucho a ti Embert- susurro para el mismo, la gata lila solo le miro confusa al lagarto que había murmurado sin que ella pudiera escuchar, y miro al erizo azul.

Debía admitir que era tenaz pero será suficiente para que llegue a su objetivo, y más se preguntaba cual seria, se le quedo mirando, sin darse cuenta que a ella le observaba un cierto erizo plateado un poco ceñudo por como contemplaba según el a Sonic solo se cruzó de brazos sin decir ninguna palabra.

- "que me pasa por que me siento tan enojado"- se pregunta internamente el erizo al observar a la gata que miraba a Sonic, sabía bien que Sonic era bastante popular entre los agentes mujeres- "será que Blaze está igual..."- sacudió la cabeza a los lados levemente sacándose esa idea de la cabeza, solo siguió divagando su mente hasta que alguien le interrumpió.

- jejeje para ser un agente hábil no eres muy inteligente

-que- miro el erizo al lagarto que miraba desinteresadamente la pared que tenía enfrente

- lo que oíste- susurro para que escuchara solamente el erizo- dile de una vez o será tarde- miro al erizo azul - o se te pueden adelantar- sonrió levemente

- adelantar?

- silver

- ah si- miro al equina que le había hablado, trabajaras conmigo mientras Sonic trabaja en su caso

- qué? Pero yo trabajo con Blaze

- el comandante le dará trabajo de oficina mientras será una ayuda extra para Sonic en sus investigaciones

- ...ah...ayuda extra- le miro dudoso.

- si por qué preguntas?

- por nada knuckles - desvió la mirada.- por nada...

Continuara...

* * *

**bueno aqui esta el capitulo perdonen la tardanza esque tenia mucho trabajo que hacer espero les guste**

**dejen rewiev**

**y feliz navidad a todos chicos y prospero alño nuevo para todos w**

**atte**

**katy la eriza**


	11. Recuerdos, intriga, familia

**Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo poco a poco se van aclarando las cosas en este capítulo, perdón por el retrasos amigas (os) bueno sin mas disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Recuerdos, intriga, familia**

**Pov's Sonic**

Paso el tiempo rápidamente dando otro mes más, pronto terminaría el invierno dando paso a la primavera habían pasado 4 meses desde que el caso había cerrado, de forma abrupta, sin importar el tiempo nuestros agentes seguían en sus labores y en especial este erizo azul.

El día era más templado el cielo nublado pero podía sentirse el calor del sol pasar a través de las nubes y los leves destellos que se lograban ver a través de aquellas ventanas de ese enorme rascacielos lujoso que teníamos en frente.

Entramos por aquellas puertas de madera fina, notamos cada detalle de aquel edificio era majestuoso podía notarse el acabado exquisito de aquel edificio que poseía tanto dentro como afuera, nos dirigimos a uno de los 5 ascensores que había disponible, subimos por el ascensor al piso 25 de aquel edificio para quedar en una gran habitación llena de cuadros de famosos pintores, nos miraros sorprendidos por el lujo que poseía en su interior, observamos a nuestro alrededor impecable desde sus muebles hasta sus trabajadores, notamos un elegante escritorio donde se encontraba la encargada, nos acercamos a la recepcionista que estaba sentada en el centro de ese gran salón y aun lado detrás de ella un pasillo alfombrado que llegaba a la oficina de aquella joven millonaria.

Según Tails era una chica bastante singular, podía ser manipuladora, astuta, y orgullosa obtenía siempre lo que quería siempre, o bueno eso me comento Tails- suspire levemente mientras nos acercábamos a la recepcionista - mmm...pregunto si se parecerá a su hermana - pensó vagamente hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- en que puedo ayudar los caballeros- le escuchamos decir, la observe era una mujer de mediana edad, de ojos azules de cabello largo rubio.

- buenos días estamos aquí para conversar con la señorita Noah hedgehog- le dijo mi compañero.

- tienen cita caballeros? - nos dijo mientras nos observaba de pie a cabeza.

- no exactamente

- sin cita no pueden entrar lo siento

- espere no sabe quiénes somos - le mire ya estaba cansado de esto, era casi dos meses que tratábamos de hablar con esa tal Noah pero siempre nos decían que estaba de viaje y que no regresaría por un tiempo.

- lo lamento pero si no anotaron una cita no podrán verla- me miro con desafío

- bien de nos una cita- le urgí ya me hartaba tanta burocracia alrededor me mareaba, la mujer empezó a buscar su agenda, para anotar la cita y cada vez más me sentía irritado con esto, el caso, con mi vida, sin ella.

- podría apurarse tiene que ser para este siglo - mire frustrado a la señora.

- Sonic se respetuoso - me regaño Tails, yo solo cruce los brazos con frustración no quería discutir con mi compañero al menos vine con él y no con Blaze que seguro ya me hubiera estado calcinando, no tenía mucha paciencia y menos conmigo cerca.

- muy bien, tendrían cita a las 10 am caballeros - sonrió la recepcionista.

- vez Sonic hay que tener paciencia no falta mucho, faltan como...

- entonces los anotare para las 10 Am. Del día 23 de abril del año que viene caballeros- interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa

- 1 hora, y 6 meses - suspiro frustrado mi acompañante al escuchar la noticia

- como que al año que viene - golpee el escritorio- somos agentes oficiales en un caso necesitamos ver a su jefa de inmediato- le ordene

- lo siento pero sin cita no pueden entrar

- que estupidez- tome la muñeca de mi compañero y lo arrastre conmigo por aquel pasillo, para entrar sin permiso a esa oficina.

- Sonic espera nos meterás en problema - escuche decir a Tails mientras trataba de soltarse de mi agarre sin conseguirlo.

- caballeros eh dicho que no pueden entrar si no tienen ninguna cita - nos recordó poniéndose en pie para detenernos pero era inútil- llamare a los guardias- nos amenazó.

De igual manera no le hice caso y caminamos por aquel pasillo alfombrado, llegamos a una gran puerta de madera tallada, empuje la puerta y entramos para ver una inmensa habitación bastante lujosa más parecía un chalet que una oficina, me sacaron del trance unas voces que venían detrás de nosotros.

- ehy deténganse no tienen permiso de entrar - nos retó 5 guardias de seguridad del edificio

- sabe con quién está hablando señor- le sonreí con burla- con una agente de la policía e interviene en un caso oficial de importancia - les enfrente

- ustedes...aun así... No...Puede...

- caballeros que pasa aquí - escuchamos una voz delicada pero con autoridad- franquee- la escuche decir cuando miro a la mujer con desdén

- señorita hedgehog lamentamos haberle interrumpido estos caballeros entraron a la fuerza a su oficina y nosotros insten...- pero callo cuando la eriza levanto la mano

- retírense - ordeno, la recepcionista y los guardias se retiraron rápidamente de ahí la eriza nos observó por unos segundos y deparo su vista en mi compañero después de unos segundos más siguió su camino- síganme por favor- nos dijo.

Entramos y nos sentamos en unas sillones de cuero puro de color negro bastante cómodo en realidad, observe detenidamente el lugar, lujoso espacioso, y bastante aseado, mire a la chica, era linda debía admitir el pelo largo de color rosa un poco más claro que su hermana claro con toques morados en la punta, se veía que era mayor a ella con unos años más, tenía buen físico debía admitir sin duda era igual de seductora que su hermana por la forma de caminar.

- es bueno verte Miles Power- le dijo con una voz bastante dulce

- lo...lo...mis...mismo digo señorita hedgehog- respondió nerviosamente Tails su cara estaba totalmente roja

- mmm...llámame Noah Tails...- me observo detenidamente - y tú eres?

- Sonic the hedgehog un placer

- el gusto es mío oficial- me sonrió con sensualidad, volvió a haber a Tails- ...a que se debe tu visita querido zorrito - le hablo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio enfrente de Tails, haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso.

Debía admitir que era interesante ver a Tails así, enfrente de un eriza guapa con una traje elegante pegado al cuerpo con una falda bastante corta que llevaba en ese momento y para rematar que se sentara en frente de Tails con las piernas cruzadas de forma seductora.

-...aaammm...bue...bueno veras...es que...- me miro levemente con una mira de ayuda, yo solo sonreí divertido

- y bien - nos miró a ambos- cuál es el motivo de la visita

- estamos en un caso que involucra a alguien conocido para usted- le respondí sacado unos documentos

-para mí- nos miró con seriedad poniéndose de pie y sentando en su silla detrás del escritorio, miro por el rabillo del ojo como Tails suspiraba aliviado de la distancia de la eriza.

- así es de ella- le mostré una fotografía- amy rose.

- amy - susurro tomando la fotografía- le paso algo - miro preocupada al erizo

- para nada. Pero está involucrada con alguno crimines importante -comente

- sabe de su paradero, se la acusa de conspiración y robo- le dijo Tails

-uhm...no la visto caballeros, es muy meticulosa no sé nada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana para observar el paisaje de la ciudad.

- puede decirnos algo sobre su padre?

- mi padre?- nos preguntó con asombro por un momento- quien les conto de mi familia- nos miró seriamente.

- fue litsoy

- litsoy - susurro para sonreír levemente- entiendo

-así es veraz...queremos entender la razón de todo esto los criminales que buscamos tienen coincidencias en sus vidas desde asesinatos en su familia, hasta...

- Tails- le susurre para que callara

-uh?..

Miramos a la eriza sus ojos se nublaron por la tristeza y el dolor

- Noah queremos saber cómo término tu hermana en una organización de criminales seriales- le observo.

Paso los minutos como si fueran horas, nos miramos por un momento Tails y yo, al parecer no hablaría así que nos pusimos de pie para irnos hasta que...

- verán...- susurro captando nuestra atención la observamos- mi hermana y yo no crecimos juntas siempre- miro de nuevo el paisaje, nosotros solo mirábamos el reflejo de su rostro por el cristal de aquella ventana.

- tras la muerte de mi madre...nuestro padre no fue el mismo- susurro acercándose a su escritorio- era como si su alma y corazón se hubiera roto como cualquier cristal - dijo tomando un copa de cristal de su escritorio - sintió que todo le había sido arrebatado, solo quedamos nosotras dos, mi padre se derrumbó no era el mismo se volvió frio calculador- la escuchamos con tanta tristeza

Pov's Noah

- que sucedió - pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio el zorrito

- pasaron un par de meses desde la muerte de mi madre, mi padre decidió que era tiempo de que mi hermana y yo nos fuéramos, nos dejó con litsoy para vivir con él, yo tenía 8 años de edad y mi hermana era apenas un pequeña bebita- suspiro pesadamente- litsoy nos crio como si fuéramos sus propias hijas, aunque yo extrañaba mucho a mis padres.

- que paso con tu padre?- me pregunto de nuevo solo lo mire levemente.

- pasaron 2 años desde que vivíamos con litsoy, una noche escuche a litsoy hablar con alguien en la madrugada, me acerque a ver cuando vi a mi padre, quería abrazarlo - sonreí tontamente- pero sabía que debía entender por qué se había ido de nosotras- me senté en mi escritorio

- de que hablaban- me pregunto intrigado aquel erizo guapo de color azul.

- hablaban sobre un trabajo que tenía, dijo que era sicario para alguien de una industria poderosa, estaba bajo sus órdenes- suspire- ah esa edad no sabía que era un sicario, escuche que había logrado eliminar aquellos que le habían quitado su mayor tesoro y que lo habían separado de sus mayores orgullos

- si elimino a lo que tanto buscaba, porque no regreso a su vida de familia- escuche decir a Tails pensativo

- código Tails- le respondí seriamente

- código? - me miro confundido el erizo

- suspire frustrada- el pidió algo y ah cambio dio su vida a su servicio, lo litsoy me lo explico

- para quien trabajaba

- ohm...no lo recuerdo lo siento.

-vaya...de nuevo sin nada fue pérdida de tiempo Sonic- escuche decirle Tails al erizo

- una cosa más -le observe - porque tu hermana termino con esa vida- me miro seriamente- yo solamente suspire

- mi hermana y yo nos separamos cuando tenía 14 años y ella tenía 6 años de edad

- porque se separaron

- veras después de aquella visita nocturna de mi padre a litsoy, él nos visitaba más seguido nos traía dulces juguetes pasaba tiempo conmigo y mi hermana- sonrió suavemente al recordar aquella época de diversión.

**Inicio de flash**

- te gusta cariño- me dijo mi padre un erizo como yo del mismo color de piel y ojos

- me encanta gracias papi - le sonreí mientras jugaba con mi nueva bicicleta la que deseaba hace tiempo

- y tu mi pequeñita - alzando a mi hermanita de 4 años, ella solo le sonrió mostrando gustosa la muñeca que le había regalado

- sí que divertido- grite al ir deprisa en mi bicicleta.

- no te hagas daño de acuerdo Noah

- soy una experta - le dijo decidida con un poco de arrogancia en mi pose.

- jajaja eso lo caso de ti Embert sin duda, incluso saco tu pose altiva- yo solo me ruborice

- jajaja esa es mi hija- me dijo acariciándome la cabeza lo cual me ruborice mas

- jejeje me alegra saber que ambas sacaron la belleza e inteligencia de la madre, y casi nada del idiota de su padre - se burlo

- oye como que idiota- le fulmino con la mirada solo reímos divertida por la discusión mi hermana y yo.

Hasta que algo cambio un día

- Noah amy les presente a mi jefe Gerald Robonit- nos dijo señalando a un hombre corpulento con gafas pequeñas y con bigotes raros

- es un placer - le miró fijamente litsoy se sentía mucha tensión en el ambiente.

- Hola señor - le sonreí tímidamente ese tipo me daba miedo.

- un placer pequeñas- nos miró fríamente.

Esa fue la Primera vez que lo vi y después lo vimos cada vez más hasta que un día litsoy y mi padre nos dijeron que debíamos irnos por seguridad pero algo salió mal,

Una noche fría nos encontrabas en una avenida abandonada con mi padre, litsoy y amy

- Que hacemos aquí papa

- se irán de aquí con litsoy

- de nuevo, nos abandonas a tus hijas

- papa- dijo amy

- tranquilas las veré de nuevo lo prometo.

De repente escuchamos mucho ruido de vehículos, disparos que se acercaban

- demonios Noah, litsoy hay que salir- tomo a amy en brazos- andando- salimos corriendo de ahí dejando todo en el vehículo

- papa que ocurre - le pregunte mientras corríamos por el bosque litsoy me llevaba de la mano para no perderme escuchábamos pasos detrás de nosotros.

- los quieren eliminar

- por qué?- pregunto litsoy- porque ahora

- quieren toda mi atención, quieren arrancarme todo lo que me queda- dijo seriamente- por eso litsoy debes irte con mis hijas eres el único que puedo confiar- nos dijo mientras nos deteníamos a descansar

- papa no quiero que nos separarnos de nuevo

- lo se cariño, pero no hay opción

- no te preocupes preciosa morirán todos aquí ahora mismo- escuchamos detrás de nosotros eran varios tipos

- papa tengo miedo- dijo amy abrazada a nuestro padre.

- tranquila hija las voy a proteger con mi vida.

- vaya que valentía- sonrió con malicia- Mátenlos

Los tipos nos acorralaron y nos sujetaron, a todos

- suelten a mi hija

- porque si es linda - me dijo acariciando el rostro tenía miedo mucho

- jejeje basta de juegos - escuchamos a un hombre mayor no pude ver sus rostro era tapado por las penumbras de aquella noche.

- dejas ir a mis hijas

- no tienes condiciones Para negociar

La repentina distracción litsoy se liberó lanzando algo al suelo que provoco un gran humo tapando todo me tomo en brazos y salimos de ahí rápidamente

- litsoy mi padre y mi hermana- me moví un poco para que me bajara- por favor ahí que ir por ellos

- debo sacarte de ahí

- corrió y corrió hasta que llegamos a una carretera, desde ahí no vi de nuevo a mi padre ni a mi hermana

**Fin del flash**

- no la viste desde entonces

- no la vi más- suspire con tristeza- a mi hermana ni a mi padre litsoy me crio, me educo y gracias a él llegue hasta aquí aunque intentamos buscarlos no los encontramos- tome la fotografía- hasta ahora, se ve igual que mi madre- sonreí- deseo verla por favor- vi a ambos

- veras tratamos de saber dónde están

- no los eh visto en estos meses

- entiendo - mire el suelo con tristeza

- manténganme informada por favor quiero saber de mi hermana y lo que paso con mi padre- les entregue en un papel mi número dándoselo al erizo.

**Pov's Sonic**

- lo aremos gracias por darnos tu tiempo- le dije

- fue un placer, por favor cual cosa que necesiten pueden contar con mi apoyo

- gracias Noah - le di la mano - hasta pronto

- adiós Noah - dijo Tails

- necesito hablar contigo Tails

- bueno los dejare solo compromiso- me retire de la oficina y espere afuera sentado en un sofá aguardando que saliera Tails, la recepcionista no estaba y eso me extraño.

Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, veinte hasta que paso dos horas, miraba el techo aburrido que tanto hacia Tails para tardar tanto, debes en cuando escuchaba unos golpes leves, paso el tiempo hasta que se abrieron las puertas dejando salir a Tails, me acerque a él y lo vi bastante ruborizado, mire a la eriza note que se estaba abotonando un botón de su blusa y me sonrió divertida después cerró la puerta, me quede con la boca abierta y mire a Tails buscando una explicación, pero me ignoro

- andando Sonic- me dijo un poco ronco de voz

Solo le seguí en silencio lo observe detenidamente sin duda algo paso ahí sus ropas estaban un poco Desarregladas, y se veía un poco ruborizado, sea lo que sea debió divertirse, ya me tomare tiempo de burlarme un poco, por ahora tenía intrigas más sobre aquella eriza entre más nos acercamos, mas parece que nos alejamos del caso, era frustrante pero había algo una pista un nombre...Gerald Robonit...

- no me rendiré llegare al fondo de todo esto...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Perdónenme que no pudiera actualizar antes pero no tenía mucha inspiración, bueno espero les guste este nuevo capítulo que tramara nuestro científico, los líderes tienen algo que ver con el cierre del caso Sonic vera a amy de nuevo**

**Todo eso se responderá en los siguientes capítulos, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo se acepta sugerencias y preguntas **

**Que mas olvidaba….. asi**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO lectores, amigos y amigas que tengas un**

**FELIZ AÑO 2013 que todos tengas un genial comienzo de año bendiciones para todos ustedes con nuevos propósitos en este comienzo de año.**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Atte**

**Katy la eriza**


	12. Gerald Robotnik

**Capítulo 12**

**Gerald Robonik**

Después de nuestra charla amena con la joven millonaria y muy amiga de Tails al parecer, después de algunas pautas que nos dio, tuvimos una pista de donde comenzar de nuevo y abrir nuestra investigación claro de forma sutil para que no se dieran cuenta los de alto nivel de nuestra organización policial.

Paso un par de días que andábamos encerrados en la oficial de Tails investigando de aquel científico que nombro la eriza de ojos rojos, Tails tecleaba cada vez más rápido buscando algún dato de su vida, logros. Actividades, inventos algo que nos llevara a él pero aun nada, yo solo miraba la ventana aburrido no entendía ni mier… ejem…digo no entendía mucho de decodificar códigos para leer archivos secretos o carpetas ocultas como lo hacía mi compañero, suspiro pesadamente mientras lo observo teclear rápido, me aburrí en los primeros minutos y observe el techo reclinando mi silla un poco para poder descansar mejor cerro mis ojos dispuesto a dormir un poco.

¡Sonic! -escuche de golpe haciéndome caer de golpe con todo y silla - ¡Sonic! lo encontré , encontré al científico Gerald Robotik – parándose rápidamente de su escritorio- ahora si Sonic podemos seguir con el caso- dijo emocionado- que te parece …..- le miro en el suelo con la silla encima de él- Sonic no es momento de ponerse a jugar – le reprocho

-No me digas Tails – le dijo con sarcasmo, para ponerse de pie y sobarse la cabeza- que encontraste – le miro intrigado

-Ven observa- invitándolo a ver el monitor de la computadora.

-Tails…-le miro con confusión – me alegra que encontraras algo de ese pero…

-¿pero?

- tenías que encontrar la información en japonés –le miro irritado- profesor científico lo que sea como miércoles entenderé lo que dice – empezó a hacer sus berrinches

-Tranquilízate yo te lo traduzco en seguida – le sonrió con arrogancia- no por nada soy un genio no solamente se crear maquinas sabes también se hablar mucho idiomas – se cruzó de brazos con superioridad.

-Ya…claro. Geniecito maravilla- susurro- por cierto esa es mi pose, eso se llama piratería

-Venga, venga Sonic solo jugaba – sentándose en el escritorio mirando la pantalla- a ver veamos espero que sea muy útil esta información- empezó a leer.

"_El profesor Gerald Robotik era Un genio de la ciencia el presidente de la Federación Unida le pidió su colaboración en un proyecto para descubrir una ´´fórmula de inmortalidad´´, el profesor Robotnik desarrollo e investigo una clase de cura o alguna posición de la inmortalidad, la investigación surgió de una forma muy minuciosa pensando en su nieta María, que sufría una enfermedad incurable conocida como síndrome de inmunodeficiencia neuronal. Tenía la esperanza de que la investigación la llevara a descubrir una cura, fue un gran científico de nuestra era, proyecto grandes inventos maquinas que ayudo al mundo y fue el que origino al inicio de la robótica._

_Sus grandes inventos pasaron a manos de su nieto el Dr. ´´Eggman´´ Robotnik gran creador de revolución en maquinarias industriales y científicas, su corporación es una de las más grandes del mundo, tiene una gran competencia con la corporación Robothed de la famosa joven empresaria Noah the Hedgehog, ambas corporaciones tienen una competencia muy reñida en el mercado, aunque hay rumores que la corporación Robotnik está creando máquinas para uso militar aunque claro estos rumores fueron desmentidos._

Así que Eggman Robotnik – susurro mientras acariciaba su mentón en forma pensativa – es un gran científico aunque sus inventos no fueron admirados en la juntas científicas, sus máquinas eran demasiadas peligrosas para uso de industrias o en el ámbito de la medicina….tú crees Sonic – mientras tecleaba en la computadora el nombre de Eggman Robotnik- ¿Sonic?- se volteo viendo al erizo que estaba mirando la televisión sin prestarle atención - ¡ SONIC!

-Aaahhh que…-le miro divertido – dime colega

-Aquí diciéndote datos para la misión y tu viendo chicas en bikini – le grito frustrado

-Anda tranquilízate, me aburrió a los 2 minutos – le miro mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Uff – resoplo- olvídalo el punto será ir a hablar con el descendiente y único dueño de la corporación de Robotnik – miro al erizo – SONIC deja de mirar ese concurso y ponme atención – se cruzó de brazos

-Jejeje….perdón me distraje- observando la pantalla

-Eres imposible- se sentó en su asiento observando el suelo- tendremos que hacerle una visita pero no llevara tiempo y eso no tenemos…como podremos conversar con él…puede que …mmm…no …tal vez…- apretó los puños mientras trataba pensar pero el volumen de la televisión lo desconcentraba y más cuando Sonic le subió todo el volumen.

-Uh? Interesante…

-SONIC apaga esa basura de una buena vez no me dejas pensar…- pero callo al ver que Sonic lo detuvo la cabeza y lo guiaba a ver la televisión

-Observa y escucha

-Uh- observo el televisor, el concurso fue interrumpido por una notica especial salió una cebra vestida de forma muy profesional mostraban las instalaciones de la Corporación Robotnik y a su lado el dueño de dicha empresa.

-Aquí desde las instalaciones de la corporación Robotnik el gran científico Eggman Robotnik para darnos una gran noticia- le paso el micrófono mostrando a un hombre de gafas pequeñas con un gran bigote vestido con un traje muy elegante

-Como cada año se realiza la fiesta de beneficencia para la recaudación de dinero para hogares de niños y hospitales en Green Hill y este año la Corporación Robotnik ha decidido participar esta fiesta será muy diferente el tema de este año será una fiesta de disfraces es la pequeña contribución de mi parte – sonrió con malicia- ya es hora que esta corporación se una para ayudar a nuestra ciudad, es por eso que nos uniremos de forma oficial a esta campaña que es organizada por grandes industrias, Corporaciones y empresas de gran alto nivel, para nuestra organización será un gran honor en trabajar a lado en esta campaña de beneficencia- sonrió amistosamente- por eso trabajaremos a lado de la _corporación Robothed para organizar este gran evento – señalando a su acompañante_

_-Vaya no es acaso…._

_-Así es Sonic es….-miraron asombrados el televisor al ver a la eriza_

_-Será un gran placer trabajar a lado del DR. Robotnik en esta gran causa para nuestra ciudad, además hay que mencionar la gran generosidad de este benefactor en frente mío –le observo con una sonrisa para mirar de nuevo la cámara_

_-Dígame señorita Hedgehog de cuanto ha sido lo que ha aportado corporación Robotnik – pregunto curiosa_

-¡NOAH!

-Por favor Dr. Usted tiene el placer de responder – le cedió el micrófono

-Un placer señorita – se arregló las gafas- la corporación Robotnik ah decidido donar una gran suma de dinero para demostrar que la ciudad nos importa, el dinero se entregado esta noche en el baile de disfraces en mi gran mansión, así que como cada año esperemos que más contribuidores se nos unan

-Ya lo oyeron televidentes lo escucharon primero aquí en TVRuschgo, el baile de beneficencia será esta noche y abra grandes personalidades del medio, para ayudar a los menos afortunados, así que los esperamos esta noche para entrevistar a cada uno de esas personalidades importantes, así que no se pierdan la trasmisión de esta noche el primer baile de disfraces de beneficencia, reportando Miriam en noticias TVRuschgo.

-Una fiesta de disfraces eh? – apagando el televisor

-Una buena forma de entrar y buscar información- sonrió con malicia

-Sonic no podemos entrar así como así, es una fiesta de alcurnia solo entran invitados

-¿y? cual es el problema somos agentes ¿no? Necesitaran seguridad extra- mirando el monitor- será excelente entrar y buscar en sus computadora información no crees Tails

-¿Qué?- le miro sorprendido- Sonic eso es allanamiento no tenemos orden para hacer eso- se paró de golpe- no pienses que te voy ayudar

-Vamos Tails eres el único que entiende esto- señalando la máquina- eres bueno…eres un genio- empezó a suplicar- por favor compañero necesito saber qué es lo que pasa por que el caso fue cerrado de forma tan abrupta, que tiene que ver _Gerald Robotnik con su nieto por favor Tails eres el único en que confió_

_-Uff…Sonic sé que no solo lo haces por eso verdad- le miro incrédulo- te conozco quieres saber que paso con esa chica que conociste en el laboratorio ¿no es así?_

_-No te puedo mentir …si…quiero saber que paso por que ellos…quiero saber si…si_

_-Puedes salvarla de ese mundo- le observo con una leve sonrisa_

_-Exacto…_

_-Hmp lo que hace el amor ¿eh?- sonrió levemente haciendo que el erizo se ruborizada _

_-¡QUE NO ES AMOR!- le grito_

_-Entonces_

_-Es mi deber…para eso es un agente no ayudar al que lo necesita-le dijo sin mucho seguridad en su voz_

_-Está bien- el erizo le miro incrédulo- te creo…por ahora…- le sonrió- veamos quien nos puede ayudar a entrar en esa fiesta_

_-¿Yo sé quién?- sonrió seguro el Erizo._

**Corporación Robotnik**

-Muchas gracias por la entrevista Dr. Eggman señorita Hedgehog – despidiéndose de ellos

-Fue un placer – le sonrió amablemente la eriza

-Un gusto- le dijo mas serio

-Con permiso- se retiró la reportera y las cámaras

-Dígame Dr. Por qué ese cambio en ser parte de la beneficencia anual – le miro seriamente

-Uno cambia con el tiempo señorita Noah – le sonrio con prepotencia

-Eso es cierto – le miro con recelo- pero no alguien como usted y menos de forma tan de repente

-Oh eso dolió madame- de forma dramática

-No es un juego Dr. Eggman lo que este tramando no le será fácil

-No tramo nada señorita Hedgehog puede creer en mi palabra porque cree que pedí que fuera en mi mansión, no tramo nada, será un noche muy divertida- sonrió levemente- bueno es hora de ocuparme de mis actividades hasta esta noche señorita hedgehog- se despidió con un ademan y entro a sus oficinas

-Mmm…te mantendré vigilado…- se acercó a su limosina- Hirol por favor contacta al Señor Miles Power- pidió mientras entraba en su limosina

-Si señorita Hedgehog

**En el despacho del Comandante**

-¿Qué quieres qué? – le miro asombrado

-Que nos de alguna autorización para ingresar a la fiesta de beneficencia- pidió el erizo azul

-Lo siento Sonic pero el personal ha sido repartido y ya tenemos los necesario para cuidar los lugares

-No puede asignarnos o cambiar los puestos con otro agente

-Lo siento la lista de los agentes infiltrados ha sido dada a la organización del evento no puedo hacer nada Sonic- le miro serio- además porque tanto interesa en la fiesta?

-Vera comandante encontramos una similitud con el caso necesitamos hablar con Dr. Eggman

-Así que Eggman tiene similitud con el caso cerrado- dijo pensativo- puede ser … había rumores que Eggman trabaja con la mafia hace años atrás pero fue solo rumores nunca se confirmó…pero si hay oportunidad sería ideal buscar información por desgracia no hay nada que pueda hacer …lo lamento

-No puede ser… entonces entraremos de otra forma – dijo saliendo del despacho acompañado de Tails

-Tranquilo Sonic buscaremos la forma

-Eso espero… costaría algo de ayuda por Chaos –miro al techo con frustración. Una ayudita no vendría mal

-Jejeje…Sonic no creo que así funcione la suer…eh- saco su celular- aquí Miles Power- el erizo lo volteo a ver, estaba concentrado en la llamada hasta que le escucho balbucear.

-Enserio,…nos vendrá bien…así es…bien…a las 7 de la noche...Av. Parkery…bien gracias – colgó su celular y lo guardo

-Y bien…

-Parece que Chaos te hizo caso- le sonrió divertido- iremos al baile como invitados especiales por alguien que conocemos

-Invitados especiales por quien – le miro sorprendido

-Por nuestra querida amiga Noah –le sonrió prepotencia- también cree que algo está mal, así que nos invitos a ir con ella que te parece

-Perfecto- sonrió confiado mirando al frente- ahora si Eggman …ten mucho cuidado…descubriremos lo que realmente tramas jejeje

-"a quien le está hablando**" – **le miro incrédulo con una gota en la cabeza – "necesita dormir un par de horas" jejejeje

**Con Eggman**

-Señor porque decidió hacer la fiesta en la mansión?

-Fácil querida chatarra jejeje es parte de mi plan- sonrió malévolamente.

Continuara…..

**Bueno alfin subo un capitulo siiiiiiii no tenía inspiración pero ya regreso wiiiiiiii espero les guste este capítulo habrá más sorpresas mas adelante dudas, preguntas pueden dejarme un review o un PM yo se los responderé**

**Siguiente capitulo **

**Capítulo 13: Baile de disfraces **

**Algo interesante encontraran esta fiesta, algo llamara la atención de nuestro erizo azul, una canción demostrara lo que en verdad hay ocultos en ambos corazones, amor o desengaños, la verdad saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano.**

**Dejen Review**

**Saludos a todos hasta la siguiente semana**

**Se despide **

**Katy la Eriza**


	13. Baile de Disfraces

**Capítulo 13**

**Baile de Disfraces**

La noche era perfecta la luz de la luna iluminaba cada centímetro del jardín de aquella mansión, las sillas y mesas estaban listos muy hermosamente acomodados para esperar a los invitados, el ambiente ideal para un gran baile de disfraces, los últimos detalles se estaba preparando los sirvientes arreglaban la comida del buffet, las empleadas sacudían lo último para dar un toque de elegancia.

Todo está listo Dr.- le informo un camarero

Perfecto, prepárense no tardan en llegar los invitados- con una leve sonrisa.

Como ordene Dr.- le dio una reverencia antes de retirarse y cumplir sus órdenes.

Observo detenidamente cada aspecto del jardín todo estaba listo los invitados estaban por llegar sería un fiesta bastante grande llena de gente adinera que posee grandes empresas la mayoría de industrias y era lo que necesitaba para sus planes pero por ahora cambiaria un poco sus planes para despistar a los agentes que estarían alrededor para cuidar a los invitados.

Jejeje patico, nadie podrá salvarlos después de que ejecute mi plan- susurro levemente

Doctor Eggman- escucho una voz detrás de él- cuál será el primer blanco esta noche – lo escucho con seriedad en su voz

Jejeje Shadow tan serio como siempre. Por eso eres el líder- lo observo levemente por el hombro- será la corporación _Robothed, _busca el prototipo _RAM (regenerador Automático de Memoria Artificial) y tráelo inmediatamente- ordeno seriamente._

_No le fallare- escucho por ultimo volteo para ver al erizo pero ya no estaba, hacia honor a su nombre, sonrió sínicamente para entrar a su mansión_

_Que empiece el juego- mientras observaba el jardín._

Estas seguro que es aquí Tails – pregunto al zorrito

Si Sonic es aquí ya deja de preguntar eso quieres- le reprocho

Es increíble esto es más grande que un estadio de futbol o que 3 juntos – miro sorprendido el erizo

Si es grande- dijo con diferencia

Te parece poco

Para nada pero ya no me sorprende eh estado aquí muchas veces – toco el comunicador de la pared

_Cuál es su nombre y propósito de su visita__- _escucho la voz de un hombre por el altavoz

_Soy Miles Power y Sonic the Hedgehog venimos a ver a la señorita Hedgehog nos citó aquí a esta hora_

_Power …Miles Power__… -escucho con duda en la voz ambos se miraron hasta que escucharon la voz del sujeto de nuevo- __si están en la lista de invitados- perdonen mi tardanza Señor Power la señorita Hedgehog la está esperando inmediatamente pase por favor y disculpe la tardanza__ – escucho rápidamente, las puertas se abrieron con rapidez dejándolos pasar_

_Gracias- le respondió al guardia_

Observaron que el jardín era enorme, empezaron a caminar por el camino de azulejo reluciente que los llevo a la puerta principal de la mansión, las puertas se abrieron rápidamente ni bien llegaron a la gran puerta de madera fina.

Buenas noches caballeros – les saludo el mayordomo, un señor de mediana edad bastante arreglado con su traje - es bueno verlo señor Power – le saludos cordialmente – por aquí por favor- les guio a un gran salón – la señorita hedgehog bajara enseguida, desean algo para tomar – pregunto a ambos invitados

Eres muy amable John- le sonrió el zorrito podrías traernos por favor dos vasos de agua

Que sean 3 copas de vino blanco John- escucho en la puerta del salón dejando ver a la eriza bastante bien arreglada con un vestido de seda de la época medieval.

Te ves increíble Noah – le dijo el zorrito un poco sonrojado.

Te ves bien – le sonrió y levantando su pulgar el erizo azul - eres toda una damisela

Son muy amables caballeros – haciendo una reverencia con su hermoso vestido – y ustedes caballeros no piensan ir disfrazados – les miro intrigada al ver a ambos vestidos con ropa normales

Eh…bueno…jejeje…no pudimos encontrar un disfraz a tiempo jejeje – rascándose la cabeza el erizo

Mmm...entiendo para entrar necesitaran un disfraz

Señorita aquí tiene su copa - ofreciéndoles a cada uno- tal vez yo sea de ayuda señorita hedgehog- la eriza le miro y le sonrió

Eres de mucha ayuda John te agradezco la ayuda, que tienes en mente

Si los caballeros me siguen por favor puede que tenga algo para que puedan utilizar –les sonrió levemente

Bueno John guíanos

Yo les esperare aquí señores – levantando su copa mientras veían que se alejaban los dos con el mayordomo.

Por aquí caballeros – les abrió una puerta de madera- pasen – les dio paso para que pudieran entrar

Que gran habitación- miro sorprendido el erizo

Gracias señor – dijo mientras buscaba en el armario

Que buscas – miro intrigado el zorrito al mayordomo

Esto- sacando del ropero un protector de ropa abrió el seguro dejando ver un traje negro bastante elegante- seguro esto será perfecto para usted señor – dándoselo a Sonic el traje – y aquí tiene un par de zapatos – mostrándole unos zapatos negros a juego con el traje bastantes lujosos y lustrosos

Woahu…es muy elegante – silbo impresionado – gracias John

Y para usted señor Power – miro al zorrito – sígame por favor

Nos vemos enseguida Sonic

El mayordomo lo guio a otra habitación a unos cuartos de distancia donde estaba Sonic arreglándose

Aquí estas Ronald, gracias por ayudarnos

Es un placer John, te debo mucho – le sonrió el lobo más o menos edad y estatura de Tails- aquí esta lo que me pediste – abriendo la puerta de su habitación- pasen aquí esta lo que pediste- mostrando en la cama un traje completo de color gris con sus zapatos del mismo color – mirando al zorrito- seguro te quedara bien al parecer somos de la misma talla, y estatura

Bien señor Power lo dejaremos para que se arregle los veremos en el salón- le dijo mientras salían de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

En el salón de la mansión de la señorita Hedgehog, se encontraba tomando su copa hasta que vieron a John y joven sirviente a su lado

Como resulto

Se están arreglando señorita, el joven Ronald le presto unos de sus mejores trajes de gala para el señor Power – señalando al joven lobo

Muy generoso Ronald- le sonrió con simpatía causándole un sonrojo al joven

Es un placer…ayudar señorita Hedgehog – dándoles una reverencia

Aun así serás recompensado por tu ayuda – el joven lobo la miro intrigada- tienes novia no es cierto – le miro

Ah…así…es señorita – le dijo nervioso

Jiji por tu gran ayuda te daré un par de vacaciones pagadas para ti y tu novia – les sonrió- te parece bien

En…enserio es increíble gracias señorita Hedgehog, muchas gracias

Y para ti John

No se preocupe por mi señorita trabajar para usted es un gran privilegio- le sonrió

Siempre tan servicial

Le debo mucho señorita, con su permiso debes continuar con los deberes y no se preocupes yo me encargo de las vacaciones del joven Ronald- mirando al lobo

Gracias

Con permiso señorita nos retiramos- salieron del salón dejando a la eriza sola

Que tal nos vemos – escucho decir al erizo volteo para ver a ambos totalmente elegantes el erizo llevaba un elegante traje color negro con corbata, una camisa blanca y un saco del mismo color con una rosa blanca en el bolsillo como toque con los zapatos del mismo color del traje

Vaya, señor hedgehog sin duda se ve realmente bien- levantando la copa mirándolo atentamente- sin duda va a arrasar en la fiesta eh jejeje

Eso espero- sonrió confiado

Aamm…bueno que tal jejeje- salió Tails detrás de Sonic con el traje gris un corte recto que lo hacía lucir un par de años mayor llevaba un saco y zapatos del mismo color gris con una camisa blanca y una rosa roja en el bolsillo del saco- me siento un poco extraño – susurro avergonzado

Jiji Woahu Tails te ves muy guapo realmente te sienta bien el color – le sonrió sensualmente

…gracias- sonrió más nerviosamente

Jajaja sin duda colega te ves bien- abrazándolo por el cuello- pero yo me veo mejor

Se ven muy bien caballeros- escucharon entrar a John con tres pequeñas cajas en sus manos- aquí tienen sus máscaras – entregando una caja a Sonic y Tails- esto es suyo señorita Noah- entregando la caja

Muchas gracias.

Espero les guste con permiso- retirándose del salón pero antes se detuvo- señorita la limosina esta lista y los está esperando afuera- retirándose del lugar

Bueno chicos andando, es hora de divertirnos – sonrió maliciosamente.

La fiesta estaba en su mayor auge, los invitados llegaban a la fiesta los paparazis toman fotos a cada invitado que bajaba de sus elegantes vehículos, los sirvientes iban y venían apresuradamente para satisfacer a cada invitado del baile, los invitados aparecían con trajes bastantes elegantes con máscaras de todo tipo con brillos, plumas, adornos vistosos dejando ver una gran elegancia.

Señor los invitados están llegando – informo por el comunicador

Perfecto, es hora de la función- anuncio.

Se dirigió al lado sur de su mansión para entrar a una gran sala donde lo esperaban.

-al fin Dr. No sé ve nada mal

- gracias Rouge

- ¿Shadow? – pregunto viendo alrededor del salón

- acaba de irse para cumplir con su encargo- escucho en un esquina para ver a un eriza de brazos cruzados- se puede saber por qué solo lo envió a él- pregunto molesta

- querida Rose, es el más ágil y rápido- sonrió- además el anfitrión debe presentarse acompañado con dos hermosas señoritas no lo creen- observando a ambas chicas que le miraron incrédulas

- estamos aquí para hacerles compañía en esta absurda fiesta- hablo con indiferencia la murciélaga

- claro que como mis acompañantes vestirán solo lo mejor – chasqueo los dedos apareciendo por la puerta de la sala a 4 sirvientas trayendo dos hermosos vestidos de la época medieval con bellos adornos y escotes bastantes definidos- además hermosos vestidos necesitan bellas joyas- dos sirvientas mostraron dos cajas llenas de joyería fina con las más exquisitas piedra preciosas

- mmm… hola mis preciosidades – dijo rouge observando embellecida por aquellas joyas tan finas en frente de ella- que hermosas, se verán muy bien en mi – tratando de tomar uno, el sonido de un chasquido hizo que cerraran las cajas donde estaban las joyas

- he, pero que… las estaba admirando- se quejó poniendo las manos en las caderas molesta

- la oferta es para ambas- las dos le miraron intrigados – si las dos aceden todo esto será de ustedes

- podremos conservar esas maravillas – observando las cajas de joyas

- exactamente querida Rouge

- Hmmm… yo no soy una muñequita, para ser vista Eggman- dijo seriamente no cuentes conmigo – dijo yéndose de la sala.

- Espera Amy- deteniéndola antes de llegar a la puerta- por favor si – le suplico con los ojitos brillosos- por favor hazlo por mí sí, quiero esas joyas se verían espectacular en mí y lo sabes… por favor

- No

- por favor, por favor, te lo suplico… hazlo por tu mejor amiga Siiii.

- bien- dijo ya harta de sus suplicas- lo are pero solo lo are porque me lo pides Rouge

- si te adoro amiga- abrazándola- vengan con mami bellezas – tomando la caja de joyas, la eriza solo suspiro frustrada por lo que había accedido.

- perfecto, entonces señoritas las dejos para que se preparen las espero en media hora en la puerta principal- saliendo de la sala dejando a ambas para cambiarse.

- vaya lugar – observando desde la ventana de una elegante limusina- será una fiesta bastante entretenida eh- con una sonrisa en su rostro

- caballeros no se olviden su misión – les recordó la eriza

- sí, sí pero eso no significa que podamos divertirnos un poco jejeje

- Sonic compórtate bueno nos toca entrar muchachos, la limosina se detuvo en la entrada principal donde haba gran cantidad de camarógrafos y reporteros

- bueno caballeros hora de la función – poniéndose la máscara- están listos

- listos – dijeron al unísono mientras se ponían las mascaras

La puerta se abrió de la limosina dejando ver a dos jóvenes descender de ella con aire elegante con máscaras blancas cubriendo sus rostro ambos desplazaron una mano dentro de limosina ayudando a salir del vehículo a una hermosa eriza con un vestido que marcaba su figura y una hermosa mascara en su rostro dejando ver solo sus ojos color rojos, los fotógrafos tomaron bastantes fotografías de ellos, poco a poco avanzaron a la fiesta donde había gente adinerada

Impresionante- silbó el erizo al ver la gran fiesta organizada- creo que gastan más de lo que recaudan – susurro

Sonic- le reprocho el zorrito

No te preocupes en cierta modo tiene razón – susurro la eriza

Y eso porque- pregunto curiosos el erizo

Verán cada año hay diferentes organizadores, y cada uno quiere demostrar que es el mejor – les miro a ambos- entienden

Ya veo…para presumir lo que poseen eh – observo pensativo

A mi parecer es solo una bola de estirados que presumen lo que tienen a otro que no – dijo seriamente

Sonic compórtate- dándole un codazo en el estómago provocándole un leve quejido de dolor

Está bien Tails no te preocupes, es básicamente eso lo que se busca prácticamente.

Pero usted no es así señorita Noah

Gracias Tails- le sonrió- bueno caballeros parece que empieza el Baile- observando las escaleras de la mansión, ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

En la entrada principal hizo acto de presencia, el Dr. Eggman junto con dos hermosas acompañantes a cada lado, se veían bastantes hermosas los varones de la fiesta no podían quitar la vista de sus acompañantes del anfitrión.

Vaya interesante acompañantes- susurro la eriza- no lo creen chicos- les miro a ambos mientras observaban al anfitrión. – es hora de que empiece su trabajo caballeros…

Continuara…..

**Capitulo trece espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo más adelante se pondrá un poco más caliente y dramático jejeje (con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios) bueno dudas preguntas pueden dejar un Rewiev o un PM **

**Los veré la otra semana con otro capítulo.**

**Capítulo 14: Ritmo y Pasión **

**Un primer encuentro, un desconocido, un baile que impresiona a ambos, ritmo pasión y sensualidad.**

**Espérenlo eh**

**Hasta la otra semans**

**Atte**

**Katy la Eriza**


	14. Ritmo y Pasión

**Aquí el capítulo 14 ritmos, baile, reencuentros, preguntas que buscan respuestas se hará conocer en este capítulo, sin más que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 14**

**Ritmo y Pasión**

En la puerta principal de aquella mansión se encontraba Dr. Robotnik vestido de manera elegante un traje blanco con toques plateados, todos los invitados observaron al Dr. Y a sus dos hermosas acompañantes una a cada lado de él, los varones de la fiesta no dejaban de observar a sus acompañantes, tan elegantes, los vestidos relucían sus esbeltas figuras, las máscaras cubrían sus rostros pero sobresaltaban sus hermosos ojos de ambas.

Damas, caballeros muchas gracias a todos por su asistencia a esta celebración anual de colecta para los menos afortunados- hablo claramente y muy confiado.- por favor disfruten, diviértanse y claro no olviden donar - la gente se rio por lo último, claro no todos los invitados, las acompañantes solo miraron hacia arriba por ese comentario tan tonto.

Después de ese comentario de bienvenida por el anfitrión la fiesta se llevó a cabo la música resonaba, los invitados bailaban al unisonó de la música de salón, Vals, swing, tango, diversas músicas para gente adinerada.

Que aburrido- bostezo el erizo- no pueden poner música más movida – se quejó llevando sus manos a la cabeza

Sonic recuerda que esto es una fiesta de alcurnia.- puntualizo- así que aquí los bailes son elegantes, lo que escuchas es música de salón- el erizo solo le miro indiferente- la música de salón es la base de la música que se escucha hoy en día

Si, si, si, como sea solo que me aburro- bostezo sin darle mucha importancia

Eres imposible – le miro resignado

Sin duda Tails eres un chico muy culto para tu edad- mirando al erizo- debería escucharlo le haría bien aprender algo de cultura Sonic.- el erizo miro al jardín sin prestarle atención a la eriza

Como sea lo mío no es la cultura- sonrió divertido- con su permiso iré a rondar por ahí

Uff- resoplo – que are contigo Sonic.- suspiro por su actitud

Descuida Tails, este no es su entorno si te soy sincera a mí tampoco me gusta mucho este tipo de estilo – le sonrió con complicidad- prefiero no se algo de pop o rock

Enserio, a mí también.

Mientras observaba como Tails y Noah conversaban entretenidamente, reconoció a alguien en los jardines se acercó lentamente.

¡SILVER!- grito fuertemente

AAAAHHH- grito al escuchar su nombre- SONIC que haces aquí- lo miro sorprendido

Aquí divirtiéndome jejeje- mirando al erizo plateado con el uniforme de la organización.

Se nota- observando su traje de gala y la máscara- como conseguiste ser invitado o te colaste

Para nada Tails consiguió que una amiga suya nos dejara venir

Amiga- le miro- quien

Noah the hedgehog- le sonrió al ver su cara sorprendida

La joven millonaria dueña de la empresa más grande de robótica- le miro pasmado

La misma jejeje impresionado

Bastante debo admitir- escucho su comunicador sonar y lo atendió- aquí silver

_Silver como va en tu zona cambio_

_Todo tranquilo Blaze – le dijo mirando al erizo- nada fuera de lo común jejeje_

_Pasa algo – pregunto al escuchar su reacción en la voz_

_Ah sí, sí solo miraba el baile_

_No te distraigas eh, debemos vigilar el perímetro_

_Entendido_

_Nos vemos después Blaze fuera_

_Así que te diviertes eh – con tono burlón_

_Jajaja que gracioso, será mejor que regreses a la fiesta, no deben saber que estas aquí – le miro seriamente- no tenían permitir venir recuerdas_

_Bien, nos vemos mañana silver- se despidió regresando a la fiesta, se acercó a la mesa del buffet para comer algún bocadillo- mmm… que delicias ah aquí- tomo uno de cada uno empezó a comer rápidamente- que delicioso…mmm…_

_Vaya modales tiene para comer…agente- escucho una voz femenina detrás de él, esto hizo que tosiera por la sorpresa volteo para ver a una eriza vestida con un hermoso vestido y una máscara en su rostro_

…_disculpa agente…debes estar equivocándote- le sonrió nerviosamente_

_Así…- le miro de pie a cabeza- no lo eh visto en ninguna de las anteriores fiestas_

_No soy muy entusiasta en este tipo de fiesta._

_Jajaja…no me diga- mirándolo intensamente- demuéstralo, veamos qué tan refinado es usted caballero…_

_Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog_

_Sonic…- le sonrió_

_Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión, más preciso debajo de ella se encontraba Eggman revisando los procesos_

_Todo va de maravilla – miro detrás de suyo- regresaste…tienes lo que te pedí_

Claro aquí lo tienes- entregándoselo

Perfecto Shadow- le sonrió – puedes retirarte, el erizo le dio una leve reverencia para retirarse- Shadow ve y cerciórate como anda la fiesta – le miro levemente- divierte las chicas están ahí y Shadow vigila a nuestra invitada especial la señorita Noah the Hedgehog

Como ordene- le sonrió

Donde se habrá metido Sonic- buscando alrededor

Seguramente estará por ahí ligando alguna chica- moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados

Vaya, no creí que estaría ella aquí – dijo la eriza mirando donde se encontraba la pista de baile

¿Quién? – observando lo que la eriza miraba

Ella es Michel … una reconocida bailarina de la música clásica- sonrió levemente mirando como baila en la pista de forma elegante

La conoces- le miro

Claro- mirando al zorrito- fue mi maestra de baile

De baile entonces usted…

claro una dama debe saber baila estas cosas y más para estas fiestas.

En ese caso no le molestara bailar conmigo hermosa sama- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, voltearon para ver aun erizo vestido de forma elegante, su rostro era cubierto por un antifaz blanco con toques rojos dejando ver sus ojos color carmín brillar con intensidad- señorita me permite esta pieza- ofreciendo su mano

"se me hace conocido…donde lo eh visto"- pensó mientras observaba atentamente al misterioso erizo

Será un placer- tomando la mano de aquel extraño pero guapo erizo

En la pista de baile se encontraba una gran cantidad de parejas bailando al compás cuando ingresaron ambos erizos las parejas le cedieron el paso, ambos se situaron en el medio de la pista, el maestro de la orquesta observo al erizo detenidamente

Espero que no te moleste un ritmo un poco más … tentador- le susurró al oído

Sorpréndame – le sonrió y el erizo le devolvió la sonrisa, miro al maestro de orquesta y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, el maestro asintió y miro a sus músicos indicando que empezaran con la siguiente pieza.

Empezó a sonar lentamente la música, un baile que muy pocos pueden bailar, un baile que muestra mucha sensualidad y confianza entre parejas, la música empezó a sonar por todo el la pista y a sus alrededores

-mmm…parece que habrá un pequeña demostración de baile- susurro la eriza levemente

- demostración- pregunto confundido el erizo azul- ella solo le sonrió levemente para dirigirse a ver de quienes se trataba, el erizo le siguió detrás por curiosidad vio en la pista a cierta eriza en particular

-¡Noah!- miro sorprendido

- la conoces – le miro intrigada, veamos que tal son en la pista, aunque el que la acompaña en un excelente bailarín- escuchando un poco el ritmo del inicio de la canción- interesante elección un Tango.

- Quien es él

- un muy querido amigo mío- le sonrió con perversión, al erizo le molesto eso, algo que le sorprendió, observo a la eriza, le resultaba familiar pero con el disfraz era difícil saber quién era, la música le distrajo haciendo que viera la pista e atentamente en especial aquel sujeto

La músico empezó un bello ritmo, el comienzo lento, la mirada de los únicos en la pista era mirarse uno al otro, una sonrisa resplandecían en su rostro de ambos, ambos erizos se acercaban cada vez más para empezar aquel vaivén al ritmo de la música, la eriza se desabrocho la falta dejando tener mucha más movilidad para bailar el erizo se quitó el saco dejándolo en mano de uno de los camareros, la música empezó resonando, cada movimiento tan sutil pero determinado, cada paso, cada rose de torso de piernas, en aquel ritmo tan apasionado como el tango, los presentes no dejaban de mirar a la pareja que baila de una forma tan segura, el baile era tan hermoso, seductor, parecía un baile eterno para ambos erizos que protagonizaban este hermoso ritmo hasta que la música termino dejando anonadados a los invitados que observaban, poco a poco todos empezaron a aplaudir hasta que fue un gran aplauso para ambos, salieron de la pista para conversar amenamente.

Fue un placer bailar con usted hermosa dama- besando su mano galantemente

Noah y El placer fue mi señor…

Shadow

Shadow- susurro con una hermosa sonrisa

Nos veremos pronto – le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud

Eso fue increíble Noah- le dijo un zorrito alucinado

Gracias Tails- le dijo mientras abrochaba de nuevo la falda de aquel vestido- me agrada saber que no me equivoque – refiriéndose al vestido ( el vestido tiene un corte en el medio que al desabrochar la falda esta se abre dejando ver las piernas mientras le cubre un falda más corta que se encuentra debajo)

No creí que te movieras así eres una excelente bailarín Noah- escucho detrás de ella

Gracias Michel sin duda la alumna supero a la maestra – sonrió, ella solo le dio una leve reverencia- nos veremos- despidiéndose mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Vaya…siempre fue un poco engreída por ser la mejor, me tomo de sorpresa esa actitud

Pues no dudo que se haya rendido- observándola por el rabillo del ojo a la eriza- el baile que dieron ambos fue impresionante

Enserio- mirando al zorrito- pues gracias – le sonrió

Es un placer – devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y bien , que dices Sonic

Sobre ¿qué? – mientras comía un buen bocado de entremés-mmm…esto esta delicioso…

Jejeje vaya ...no sé si te haces el estúpido o eres de nacimiento- con una sonrisa maliciosa

¡HEY!...repítelo de nuevo si te atreves – acercando su rostro al de ella dejando unos 5 centímetros de espacio.

Que eres un ESTUPIDO – le sonrió- escuchaste o tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo…agente- el erizo le observo asombrado al escuchar lo último.

Esa voz…- dijo observándola atontado-…tu eres…

Jejeje te acuerdas de mi…- sacándose la máscara dejando ver su rostro- es bueno verle agente Sonic

Vaya forma de reencontrarnos – le miro seriamente con una sonrisa – Amy Rose

Has hecho tu tarea, - apoyándose en la mesa de una forma sensual- dime agente piensa arrestarme

No estoy de servicio, aunque debería, pero no pienso arruinar esta colecta

Mmm…enserio- le sonrió sínicamente- interesante aunque tiene ganas verdad, fue un placer verlo, nos veremos – mirándolo levemente- más adelante- empezó avanzar pero una mano la detuvo

Espera- escucho en su oreja – dime porque no me mataste, cuando tuviste oportunidad- la chica no respondió, le sujeto un poco más fuerte el brazo- responde

…acaso es importante- le respondió secamente

Lo es para mí…responde

Veraz…-giro levemente para ver su rostro- me pareces interesante- soltándose de su agarre- además no eras mi prioridad por qué gastar mi tiempo

Eso no es cierto – frunció el ceño- descubrí tu identidad en el laboratorio como criminal debías haberme matado pero no lo hiciste…sé que mientes…y no me has dicho porque lo haces – la confronto

Dime agente por que tanto interés en saber – se acercó más a él – o más bien porque se interesa en mi- le sujeto del cuello del saco para atraerlo más a ella – que acaso le gusto agente- le sonrió seductoramente

Que…que tonterías…dice

Tonterías entonces dígame por que esta tan rojo eh, acaso lo incomodo – acercando su rostro cada vez más, el erizo sola miro sin que hacer se sentía acorralado, solo pudo mirarla a los ojos.-que pasa te comió la lengua el ratón – le miro con burla, al no tener respuesta- jajaja al parecer si lo hizo

No deberías estar perturbando a los invitados no crees

Vamos Rouge solo me divierto – le miro con una sonrisa juguetona

Jajaja hay nene – mirando al erizo- te has metido en un lio verdad guapo – guiñándole el ojo al erizo.

En que líos se puede meter, si estoy de buen humor

Jiji más vale que el chico resista – le dio la espalda – que se diviertan- se alejó un poco- por cierto Shadow te busca

Bueno es una lástima- miro al erizo nuevamente- debo irme, gusto verte agente – rozo sus labios con los del erizo levemente- hasta luego – besándolo por ultimo para irse, el erizo solo la miro alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista

Sonic estas bien…¿Sonic?- le miro preocupado, le toco el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Sonic

¿Qué? Que pasa…Tails

Eso te iba a preguntar, te encuentras bien- le miro- estas algo rojo

Ah…estoy…bien…bien…no pasa nada…jejeje

de acuerdo

Bueno caballeros debo retirarme

Aún es temprano

Algo paso en las instalaciones de Robothed, debo ir a verificar

Te acompañaremos

Gracias Tails

Bueno andando- dijo para mirar atrás por última vez

**Bueno capítulo 14 espero sea de su agrado duda preguntas dejen un review o un PM.**

**El baile que describí en este capítulo entre Shadow y Noah me base en una película que me gusto bastante, me gusta bailar y quise meter un poco de baile en este caso baile de salón, el video en que me base el baile lo pueden ver en YouTube ( watch?v=wBp243Ub5wA ) (el nombre del video es Bailando Tango)**

**Me gusta mucho el Tango, los pasos, el ritmo. **

**Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente semana, capitulo 15: Robo, Proyectos, el gran proyecto de Eggman.**

**Un resumen pequeñito, al fin Eggman logra terminar su gran proyecto secreto, que involucra a su grupo de criminales, un robo en la corporación lo comenzó todo. **

**Hasta la siguiente semana lectores **

**Se despide**

**Katy la Eriza.**


	15. El Gran Proyecto de Eggman

**Capítulo 15:**

**El Gran Proyecto de Eggman****.**

La música resonaba por todo el lugar, la fiesta estaba en su mayor Auge, los invitados gozaban de aquel baile, las donaciones iban en aumento cada vez más sobre pasando, lo que esperaban recaudar, pero eso no le importaba ah cierto anfitrión.

-Doctor, las funciones están a su mayor capacidad

-Perfecto, todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado jejeje- observo los monitores que tenía enfrente

-Doctor, los invitados preguntar por usted – escucho una voz detrás de él

-Hmp…estoy ocupado Shadow- le miro levemente

-Lo sé pero se hacen preguntan

-Bien iré enseguida- miro a su alrededor- y donde están las chicas – arqueando una ceja

-Se encuentran en el baile, ocupándose de los invitados.

-Bien…iré enseguida- mirando de nuevo los monitores, el erizo se quedó ahí observando el entorno muy raras veces entraba al laboratorio.

-No deberías estar vigilando la fiesta – le observo seriamente- iré enseguida- el erizo solo frunció el ceño y se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Está sospechando Doctor- escucho una voz, profunda

-Que sospechen, tengo todo lo necesario para seguir con el proyecto, cuando la maquina cargue lo máximo de energía de estas esmeraldas será el comienzo- rio levemente- omega verifica las tabulaciones de energía, y la capacidad

-De inmediato doctor

-Solo un poco más…es una lástima que tenga que sacrificar a mis mejores estudiantes- rio con cinismo- pero podre crear nuevos más poderosos…sin ninguna emoción, sin dolor, seres perfectos.

-Todo está en óptimas condiciones Doctor

-Bien que continúe así- retirándose –tengo invitados que atender esta noche – sonrió malévolamente.

En los jardines la fiesta seguía en su mayor entretenimiento apenas habían pasado la medianoche, la gente seguía donando en grandes cantidades, los invitados disfrutaban de cada momento entre platicas y baile, bueno no todos al parecer una murciélaga se encontraba descansando en el barandal de cemento de la entrada principal de la mansión Robonit, bastante aburrida mirando sin mucho interés el baile de disfraces, hasta que alguien salió para interrumpir su aburrimiento.

-Shadow aquí estabas- le miro- no creía que te estuvieras escondiendo… ¿Qué te escondes de Amy acaso?- sonriendo con malicia- mmm… que le hiciste…anda cuenta…hiciste algo sucio con ella acaso – le quiño el ojo divertida.

-Que quieres Rouge – sin mirarla- deja de decir tonterías

-Nada, solo aburriéndome cariño- mirando sin interés la fiesta- esto es aburrido si hubiera música más movida les mostraría como se baila- sonrió con superioridad

-Donde esta Amy?

-Mmm…Amy está bailando con unos cuantos caballeros, créeme es la euforia para los hombre- rio con burla al ver la cara del erizo- que ¿celoso?

-…no digas estupideces- mirando alrededor

-Que buscas o más bien quien buscas- con una sonrisa traviesa- no me digas que el gran Shadow encontró una chica aparte de rose…- el erizo no le contesto- vaya al parecer mis deducciones no están lejos eh Shady

-No me digas así – le frunció el ceño

-Bien no te enojes…eres un gruñón

-Dijiste algo

-No nada – mirando nerviosamente a la pista de Baile.- qué te pasa por que esa cara- le miro- te preocupa algo- levantando una ceja

-…mmm…el Doctor Eggman

-Que pasa con el

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – susurro levemente, la murciélago le miro, si él tenía un presentimiento así quería decir que se avecinaba algo bastante fuerte

-Bueno tendremos que estar atentos- mirando a la eriza que estaba en la pista de baile con un joven caballero- en ese caso habrá que avisar a pinki…

-No creo que sea necesario – le miro incrédula la chica murciélago- observa- ella miro a su compañera y v note que los estaba observando a ambos seriamente, al parecer ya tenía la misma intuición que Shadow

-…no puedo creer que sea la única que no se dio cuenta- suspiro frustrado. - que trama eh?

-No lo sé no pude ver nada en ese laboratorio, pero había gran cantidad de tecnología, si está usando toda la tecnología más las esmeraldas debe ser algo bastante poderoso

-Mmm…entonces no debe ser nada novedoso- miro aburrida el jardín, mirando a los agentes custodiar la zona.- siempre construyes chucherías que terminan explotando en su cara- con una sonrisa burlona- como esa vez que éramos niños jajaja que cara puso cuando su máquina de pulsación magnética exploto en toda su cara regordeta dejándolo chamuscado jajaja, nunca lo voy a olvidar eso jajaja- limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo

-…mmm…

-Anda no seas amargado Shadow, deja de preocuparte quieres – moviendo su mano quitándole importancia al asunto

-Aun así estaré alerta…no me gusta nada…

-uff como quieras por mí – dijo poniéndose de pie- iré a divertirme encontré a alguien interesante- mirando a uno de los agentes cercanos

-Rouge, no confraternices con los buenos- le miro con ironía

-Anda no molestes- le miro con travesura- tú lo hiciste, te estuve observando eh- le miro con picardía- por cierto interesante chica, se ve que es un linda ericita. Jijiji cuando nos las presentas – punzando su brazo con un dedo- anda dime como se llama

-Pareces una niña pequeña- apartándose de ella

-Aguafiestas- susurro mientras se alejaba de ahí, para ir a los jardines

-Hmp…- cruzo los brazos viendo cómo se alejaba su compañera hacia los jardines para encontrarse al parecer con un agente, que estaba cerca que había llamado su atención- nunca cambia – se alejó de la entrada para reunirse con los invitados en el baile. Mientras no se percataba que alguien los vigilaba desde la entrada.

-Interesante, Shadow, Shadow siempre tan intuitivo y suspicaz tendré que tener cuidado contigo mientras estas cerca- mirando al erizo negro mezclándose con los invitados.

-Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de la corporación de Robothed se encontraba en total emergencia, cada parte del edificio estaba encendido los guardias iban y venían por cada pasillo para buscar al responsable había pasado en menos de una hora y no podría estar lejos o eso creían ellos.

-Que sucede aquí- escucharon seriamente en la entrada principal del edificio.

-Señorita, intruso entro hace más o menos hace una hora, estamos revisando cada rincón del lugar, no debe estar lejos

-Falta algo- pregunto curioso

-Hemos revisado el inventario nada de los almacenes ha sido movido, señorita hemos hecho el conteo respectivo de cada serie, no falta nada

-Eso no es lógico, si entraron fue para llevarse algo

-Tal vez no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba Sonic- dijo pensativo el zorro de dos colas

-O tal vez se llevó algún prototipo de los laboratorios- miro levemente a ambos mientras ellos la miraban dirigiéndose a los ascensores, la siguieron

-Mark revisaron los laboratorios de ejecución donde se guardan los prototipos- le miro seriamente

-Eh bueno…no, no hemos revisado esa área señorita- miro nerviosamente a la eriza- no se nos ocurrió ese lugar ya que son artefactos sin perfeccionar- rio nerviosamente- lo lamento

-Jejeje novato nunca dejes ningún lugar sin revisar- le miro con superioridad Sonic al erizo encargado de la seguridad, este solo le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sonic déjalo en paz ni siquiera lo hubieras pensado, si Noah no lo decía- le dijo con burla causando en este un leve sonrojo.

-Tails Cállate – le dijo seriamente, causando una pequeña risa en su amigo.

-Caballeros por aquí- señalando el ascensor- iremos al pido D6

-¿D6?- pregunto el erizo

-Aquí los laboratorio de prototipo están debajo del edificio- le miro con una sonrisa divertida

-No revisamos esta área la única manera de entrar a estos laboratorios es por este ascensor – miro al erizo con sequedad.

-Llegamos- salieron del ascensor entrando a un laboratorio bastante grande, lleno de grandes maquinas.

-Impresionante- miro por todos lados- esto es increíble tanta tecnología por todos lados, no creí que pudiera ver algo así – miro maravillado todo a su alrededor

-Que le pasa al zorro- pregunto el guardia al erizo

-Digamos que…es como traer a un niño pequeño a una juguetería nueva- le miro con burla- Tails no toques eso, no sabes que puede hacer – le regaño

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo me intriga mucho estos aparatos- dijo apenado- pareces un crio

-Descuida Sonic muchas de estas cosas no están cargadas así que son inofensivas- dijo la eriza sin mirarlos- lo que suponía.

-Que pasa- miro el guardia a la eriza

-Se llevaron un prototipo- dijo seriamente

-Cual

-el prototipo _RAM –miro a sus acompañantes - regenerador Automático de Memoria Artificial – explico_

_-muy bien…-dijo el erizo azulado pensativo-…mmm…no tengo la menor idea de que significa jejeje_

_-no se supone que los agentes deben tener una lógica desarrollada- le susurro al zorro._

_-Bueno Sonic no es exactamente, un agente desarrollado jejeje_

_-Te oí- le grito- y bien en español que significa y que hace ese prototipo_

_-Veras este prototipo ayuda a mejorar y canalizar la fuente de energía, además de aumentar la inteligencia, básicamente este prototipo es una mejora para cualquier robot, androide, o armamento táctico, contiene el mejor desarrollo tecnológico en lo que es la inteligencia artificial – concluyo mirando a sus acompañantes._

_-Eso significa…- miro atónico a la eriza el zorro_

-Que el que haya robado el prototipo está desarrollando una gran arma…- susurro el erizo rojo

-…aun no entiendo jejeje

-Sonic no tienes remedio- dijo Tails, golpeándose la frente con la mano

-El que robo el invento, lo usara para causar daño en algún armamento o algo parecido- miro al erizo azul- ahora entiendes faker…-sonrió divertido

-Como me dijiste- le agarró del cuello al erizo rojo- fosforito

-Lo que oíste- le miro divertido- FAKER

-Ahora veras- levantando su puño para golpearlo en la cara

-Sonic ya detente no estamos jugando oíste- se detuvo el erizo al oír a su amigo, soltando al erizo rojo

-Bien solo porque tú lo dices Tails – se cruzó de brazos resignado.

-Revisaremos la cintas de seguridad – susurro la eriza observando la mesa donde estaba el prototipo

-Pero en esta zona no hay cámaras Noah – le miro intrigado

-Mark, Mark jejeje- le sonrió al erizo- siempre tengo un as bajo la manga

-Un as bajo la manga- le miro – jejeje sí, no debería impresionarme siempre te adelantas a las circunstancias.

-Exacto ya entendiste erizito- guiñándole el ojo- vayamos a mi oficina.

-Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, subieron al último piso, para llegar a las grandes puertas de madera que daban a la oficina, entraron para ver a la eriza como se iba detrás de su escritorio para presionar un botón oculto en él, a lado izquierdo donde había una gran estantería de libros se abrió desplegándose ambas compuertas hacia los lados, dejando ver un cuarto oculto con una gran iluminación, equipo táctico y de vigilancia, ambos erizos vieron impresionados el lugar, era la primera vez que veían algo así

-Caballeros les presento mi laboratorio personal- sonrió orgullosa mientras se dirigía a la computadora.

-Impresionante

-Todo este tiempo tuviste esto escondido sin que me diera cuenta- miro cada detalle del laboratorio.

-Que tu no sabías y eres el guardia encargado de todo este edificio – le miro con burla- no haces un buen trabajo… ¿cierto?

-Cierra la boca idiota

-Jejeje… que la verdad duele

Es mi lugar secreto dentro de esta corporación, un lugar privado para que nadie me moleste- miro al erizo rojo levemente- perdona que te lo ocultara Mark

-Na…descuida preciosa debí imaginar que tendrías algo oculto pero no algo tan grande – le sonrió divertido- esta vez te superaste

-Sin duda todo es de última tecnología- sonrió el zorrito- incluso tiene herramientas para desarrollar sus inventos

-Tails ya conocías este laboratorio – le miro sorprendido

-Bueno lo conocí hace poco tiempo, cuando vinimos a hacerles unas preguntas a Noah recuerdas- le miro

-Exacto fue cuando te dije que quería hablar con Tails a solas- miro a ambos erizos- necesitaba su ayuda para desarrollar un prototipo que tenía problemas de ensamblar

-Por eso tarde tanto en salir – miro al erizo, este solo sonrió un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba pensando ese día

-Jejeje con razón…tardaban tanto…jejeje

-rio divertida la eriza al ver la cara del erizo azul- que pensabas que estamos haciendo en esas horas eh – le miro con picardía

-Aahhh…bueno…yo…en nada- mirando el gran ventanal- nada jejeje

-Okey – escucho a su compañero que lo miraba dudoso por su reacción nerviosa a la pregunta de la eriza

-Bueno veremos quién fue el que entro a nuestras instalaciones – tecleando en el computador rápidamente- aquí esta- mostrando el video en la televisión de la oficina.

-Uh…interesante…- mirando la pantalla

-Yo no veo nada

-Mira el lado izquierdo de la pantalla hay una sombra que se mueve de forma ágil- murmuro Mark

-Eh…el lado izquierdo- mirando vio que una figura oscura se movía rápido por el laboratorio tomando lo que necesitaba y salió de una forma veloz que las cámaras no captaron- está muy oscuro no se ve quien es

-Tratare de darle más nitidez a la imagen y algo de brillo- tardo unos minutos pero nada paso

-No se aclaró mucho que digamos

-Pero al menos sabemos que es un erizo – miro con curiosidad Tails la imagen

-Ja hay miles de ellos en esta ciudad

-…mmm…ese perfil …

-Se parece al azulito eh- con burla- tal vez fuiste tú el que ingreso

-He todo el tiempo estuve con ellos.- apuntado a la eriza y al zorro de dos colas.

-Sea quien sea…es hábil- sonrió con perversión- interesante- susurro

-Bueno al menos el prototipo no estaba terminado – apunto Mark

-Si así que regresaran por los planos de desarrollo- pensó la eriza en voz alto

-Si ese es el punto entonces…lo pondremos una trampa – sonrió divertido el erizo azul

-Una trampa

-Así es … ahora mira y aprende como se atrapa aun ladrón jejeje- sonrió confiado

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a Noah the hedgehog por prestarme su personaje que es uno de los principales en esta historia y también por Mark the hedgehog que es creación de ella misma.**

**Le recomiendo sus historias son bastantes divertidas, tiene drama suspenso, romance y algo de picardía con algunos personajes jajaja**

**Pasen a su perfil no se arrepentirán también hay excelente historias como la de Renacer de Rinoa83; héroe criminal de inazuma; Dark Cristhal de Noah y muchas más historias que tiene para cada gusto también A cursed Rose the y la de hikikomori de mochi the linx **

**Bueno sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 16: una trampa, información, suspenso, amor entre las sombras**

**No se lo pierdan hasta la siguiente semana.**


	16. Una Trampa

**Bueno al fin el capitulo 16 perdonen la espera lectores lo lamento mucho, en especial a Noah perdona wapa, te deje con mucha intriga espero me perdones este capítulo va especialmente para ella espero te guste amiga**

**Bueno les dejo con el siguiente capítulo que o disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 16**

**Una**** Trampa**

Pasaron dos días después de aquel baile que todo el mundo hablaba por los medios de comunicación, era la noticia más grande que se había producido en ese momento, cada centavo fue donado a diferentes hogares hospitales y centro de capacitación el dinero recaudado fue el mayor de todos los tiempos la cifra era impresionante y una gran felicidad para aquellas instituciones que lo necesitaban, cada canal hablaba de ello de como cambiaria la vida de ellos, él televisor pasaba rápidamente las imágenes sin detenerse en ninguna, solo escuchándose el eco de un bostezo de aquel erizo azul sentado en la silla con las piernas suspendidas en una mesita enfrente de él.

- no aguanto mas - volvió a bostezar audiblemente- no hay nada bueno... que ver...ahhhh- cerrando sus ojos soñolientos - donación esto y aquello...me tiene cabreado

- sonic cuida tu vocabulario

- ¿qué? Dije algo Tails- estirando sus brazos sin prestarle atención a su amigo

- si tanto te aburres por qué no sales a correr o salir en tu coche- le dijo mientras observaba el ordenador

- buena idea, ¿vienes colega?- poniéndose de pie de un salto estirándose un poco- te quedaras ciego si te quedas tanto tiempo mirando la pantalla - se burlo- no quiero que andes des pues con lentes gruesos que pasara con mi reputación si te ven así conmigo

- sonic...estoy revisando los planos del prototipo RAM que nos dio Noah, es bastante fascinante y si lo analizas bien...- miro detrás de él, viendo el cuarto vacio- ¿Sonic?

- me perdiste con eso del RAM...Ren...lo que sea nos vemos- escucho en la sala segundos después como se cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

- uff...sonic- apretando su puño- primero dice que hay que poner una trampa, luego me deja que lo diseñe y lo instale yo solo y tiene el descaro de dejarme hablando solo- golpeo la mesa frustrado- ¡ahhhh!- moviendo su mano un poco por el dolor del golpe que había dado- Ay, Ay...eso dolió- susurro- eso me pasa por hacer coraje- soplando su mano.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, un cierto grupo en particular hacían unas cuantas compras en uno de los centros más grandes de la ciudad.

- Aaaahhh...por chaos...que blusa tan hermosa...- mirando con ilusión una blusa que estaba en un escaparate- debe ser mía- dijo seriamente apretando su puño con decisión

- rouge...no compraste demasiado ya - le miro seria la eriza.

- claro que no...Quiero esa blusa- mirando la blusa con la boca abierta y los ojos iluminados.- además no nos estamos divirtiendo acaso - moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto

- ¡si esto le llamas diversión!- grito la eriza haciendo que la murciélaga cayera al suelo sentada- ¡no somos tu mulas de carga!

- oh vamos no he comprado casi nada - les miro con indiferencia.

- casi nada, nada- con una vena en su cabeza- no ves que Shadow no puede cargar mas bolsas tuyas- señalándolo

- que va si Shady no se ah quejado- mirando la blusa

- con tantas bolsas encima seguro ya no respira

- vamos, vamos que apenas son 50 bolsas de compras, además tu también colaboraste- le mira divertida

- pero yo no compre medio centro comercial...- cayo al sentir el comunicador, levanto el celular- rose...entendido... ¿que?... Esta bien...- miro el cielo, al ver que pronto oscurecería- cuando caiga la noche entraremos en acción- colgó el celular, la murciélago y el erizo se le quedaron mirando- andando hora de la diversión- sonrió levemente, mientras el trió salía del centro captando algunas miradas de los que compraban por la cantidad de bolsas de ropa.

- ahora...pero y la blusa...- susurro- ahhhh bien andando pero que no la encuentre mañana alguien lo pagara- miro a ambos con cara de pocos amigos- cruzándose de brazos- que hay que hacer- mirando la avenida del frente mientras los autos pasaban tranquilamente.

- lo mismo de siempre- escucho por parte de la eriza

- bueno andando- sonrió con picardía la murciélago.

un camión que paso cerca a ellos con la luz alta deslumbro a los que estaban en aquella acera dejando a los que pasaban parcialmente ciegos, cuando se dieron cuenta donde estaba aquel trió parado conversando habían desaparecido repentinamente, sin dejar rastros.

* * *

La noche cayo rápidamente, la luz de la luna iluminaba el cielo sin estrellas, la afluencia de gente en las calles era mínima, la única que se veían eran aquellos que salían de sus trabajos para regresar a sus hogares y eso pasaba en una de las corporaciones más grandes de la ciudad, los últimos empleados salían por las puertas principales para concluir el día, se podía ver que el guardia de turno estaba asegurando la puerta principal cuando el ultimo empleado salió con rumbo a su hogar.

- bueno ya hemos esperado bastante- se oyó levemente en la oscuridad de aquella noche

- bien, cumplamos con la misión- dijo seriamente otra voz

- Hmm...Que existente- se escucho como si se desplegaran unas alas - que empiece el juego- susurro contra el fuerte viento que meció las hojas de los arboles dejando ver unas siluetas ocultas en las sombras por unos segundos, el guardia se asomo a la puerta de cristal, miro la copa de los arboles que estaba cerca a la puerta pero solo vio como el fuerte viento agitaba las hojas de los arboles

-¿qué pasa Robert?

- nada señor- mirando al erizo rojo- creí escuchar algo pero solo era el viento.- regresando al escritorio para revisar los monitores.

- te encargo el puesto are un recorrido por el edificio- se dirigió por el pasillo desapareciendo en este.

- bueno a descansar - encendiendo el televisor y acomodándose en la silla - veamos cómo va el partido.

En el otro lado del edificio, un guardia rondaba tranquilamente los pasillo por aquel edificio vacío y oscuro, al terminar de recorrer la parte de atrás del edificio, se dirigió al ascensor para subir a los últimos pisos, poco a poco, Fue a inspeccionar cada departamento para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiera ningún intruso.

- esta todo en orden- cerrando la puerta de un almacén- al parecer será una noche tranquila- alejándose por el pasillo para descender a planta baja.

- Hmm...nada mal...debo admitir que esta como uno quiere- se escucho un leve murmullo

- Hmm...Estamos en una misión no quiero fallas

- relájate Shadow

- cállense, dejen de discutir- saliendo entre las sombras- guarden silencio - abriendo la puerta grande de madera dejándolos entrar.

- vaya, que buen gusto tiene la cría - mirando los cuadros colgados en aquellos muros

- donde estará en ingreso directo de toda la memoria- susurro la eriza.

- Hmm- sonrió levemente el erizo de color negro con vetas rojas- yo me encargo- dirigiéndose al escritorio paso su mano por debajo- lo encontré- apretando el botón oculto.

Las puertas se abrieron de aquel estante de libros dejando ver el laboratorio secreto

- tecnología de punta- miro asombrado el erizo- sabe gastar muy bien su dinero

- ah, tecnología - haciendo un gesto de desagrado - una mujer de verdad gastaría en joyas o ropa de última moda no es así pinki... ¿Pinki?- miro a la eriza rosa que miraba un retrato pintado de aquella millonaria joven

- pasa algo nena- se le acerco.

- ¿Eh?...no nada- susurro dándose la vuelta para mirar la gran ventana que estaba en frente- Shadow jackea- el sistema para tener los planes

- dame unos minutos- la murciélago solo miraba aquel retrato que miraba Amy hace rato- hm...se parece un poco a amy- susurro.

- encontré los planos- anuncio el erizo

- cópialos para salir de aquí- urgió la murciélago no me gusta este lugar.

- tardara un par de minutos

- bien, ya quiero irme- miro a su alrededor- está muy silencioso para mí la gusto

- silencioso- susurro la eriza- ¡Shadow!

- !Ahhhh¡ - ambas giraron para ver por qué el erizo había gritado la silla donde estaba sentado lo había atrapado con un tipo de garra de acero que lo apretaba cada vez mas- no puedo...destruirlo...

- aguarda yo te saco- acercándose la murciélaga para liberarlo pero un disparo a unos centímetros de su pie la detuvieron.

- tienes prisa preciosa - escucharon, las luces se prendieron de la oficina dejando ver a los agentes apuntándolos con sus armas.

- esta vez sí que nos tomaron por sorpresa- les miro divertido la eriza a todos los presentes, mientras se acercaba un poco a ellos

- quédate donde estas- ordeno el equina apuntándole con su arma en la cabeza- o disparo.

- tranquilízate knuckles- escucho detrás de él.

- cállate sonic, ya los tenemos espóselos para encerrarlo- ordeno, los demás agentes se acercaron a la murciélaga y a la eriza para ponerles las esposas, Ambas se miraron de forma significativa hasta que...

- !Cuidado¡- grito el equina pero ya era tarde la eriza golpeo al agente de un solo golpe dejándolo inconsciente, sus compañeros empezaron dispararles pero con una agilidad y velocidad la eriza los golpeo dejándolos inconscientes.

- juego de niños- sonrió esta al equina y miro levemente al erizo azul que esta detrás de él anonadado- es hora de irnos

- sin duda nena- la murciélaga de una sola patada libero al erizo negro.- fue un gusto adiós guapos- les guiño el ojo.

- donde creen que van -apunto el equina a los tres- no creerán que seria fácil o si- una luz de las ventanas capto su atención un helicóptero los mantenía enfocado en la mira, miraron detrás de ellos y un gran número de agentes se encontraban detrás de ellos apuntándolos- ahora si son míos.

- Jajajajaja- lo hizo callar al ver al erizo negro reír- crees que con eso nos detendrán- miro al equina- que patético

- que dijiste

- lo que oíste- sonrió levemente- acabemos con esto

- knuckles agáchate- grito sonic agachase junto con knuckles, el erizo con una sola mano lanzo varias esferas de energía a su alrededor destruyendo todo a su paso incluso la gran ventana dándole al helicóptero que este cayó al suelo haciendo una gran explosión loa agentes quedaron gravemente heridos por aquella explosión.

- fue un placer quedarnos pero tenemos prisa- escucharon por ultimo antes de que desaparecieran del lugar

- demonios escaparon

- tal vez no- susurro el erizo- plan B repito plan B- susurro el erizo por su celular

- entendido- se escucho por el altavoz.

Aquel accidente alerto a los ciudadanos que salían para ver que ocurría, los bomberos llegaron para apagar el incendio.

- bien hecho Shadow por tu exageración destruiste mi motocicleta- le miro la eriza

- un pequeño precio- miro seriamente- será mejor regresar- comando

-como eh

- bueno los veré allá entonces- desplegando sus alas la murciélago para salir volando a gran velocidad.

- andando- salió corriendo la eriza por los tejados seguida del erizo que llego a su lado.

De repente una potente luz los ilumino mientras ellos saltaban rápidamente por los tejados de las casas, y edificios, ambos erizos voltearon para ver aquel helicóptero sin duda mas rápido que aquel que Shadow había destruido.

- no se rinde- sonrió cínicamente él erizo- bien si así lo quieren juguemos- ambos erizos aumentaron la velocidad para despistar el helicóptero o eso creían cuando volvieron a sentir la luz de aquel aparto enzima suyo iluminándolos.

-no tienen escapatoria- escucharon una voz femenina- corran todo lo que quieran, nosotros estaremos detrás de ustedes

- ya me están cansando- susurro molesta la eriza

- también a mi- levanto su mano - lanzas chaos- pronuncio lanzando aquellas lanzas de energías al helicóptero- están muertos- pronuncio cuando se escucharon las explosiones del helicóptero un humo negro envolvió al helicóptero.

- eso es todo- sonrió de lado él erizo.

- Jajaja... Esta vez estamos muy preparados- se escucho por unos altavoces

- pero... ¿Qué?...- miro detrás al notar como de aquel espeso humo se evaporo con una fuerte ráfaga de viento dejando ver aquel aparato intacto sin ningún solo rasguño.

- tiene escudos no podremos hacerle daño- escucho seriamente a su compañera, esto le ensombreció el rostro parándose en un tejado, haciendo lo mismo la eriza- ¿Shadow?

- jejejeje...creen que con esos juguetitos me atraparan- levanto el rostro con un semblante serio- soy la forma de vida perfecta- sonrió macabramente- y pienso demostrarlo - mirando el helicóptero con una mirada sanguinaria.

- No es momento de ponerte a jugar con esos patéticos agentes- escucho por el comunicador de su oído,

- solo me llevara un minuto- sonrió sínicamente

- te eh dado una orden, obedece - escucho seriamente

- andando Shadow, no vale la pena- sonrió la eriza al helicóptero que se quedaba encima de ellos, apuntándolos con aquellas brillantes luces.

- Hmm...como ordene Eggman- colgando el comunicador- andando rose

Empezaron a correr de nuevo, helicóptero iba detrás de ellos siguiéndolos por los talones

- son persistentes- miro detrás de ella observando el helicóptero, noto que en él, un agente sostenía algo parecido a un bazuca mientras apuntaba al erizo de vetas rojas, disparo saliendo de una bala en forma de esfera color azul- ¡Shadow cuidado!- empujándolo, antes de que la esfera lo golpeara, haciendo que ambos cayeran por el tejado para terminar él de pie en el suelo, levanto la mirada cuando escucho un grito proveniente de su compañera que estaba en el suelo a unos 100 metro de él.

- ¡AMY!- la observo los agentes la tenían retenida a causa de su descuido, la tenían atada con un especie de cuerda metálica que destellaba como chispas- déjenla ir- ordeno el erizo yendo en su ayuda pero paro cuando escucho a su compañera

- ! no seas estúpido¡ cumple con la misión- tratando de liberarse sin existo alguno, él erizo solo apretó su puño para desaparecer en un esfera de energía.

- escapo- escucho la voz de una agente de color lila, una gata precisamente.

- no te preocupes blaze, ya los atraparemos- sonrió confiado- al menos tenemos a uno- mirando la eriza.

- bravo un agente que sabe contar - con una risa de burla en su cara- podre morir en paz- el erizo plateado la miro con cara de pocos amigos

- cállate- le ordeno blaze poniéndola de pie con ayuda de sirve- hay que llevárnosla

- bueno preciosa, guarda silencio todo lo que digas será en tu contra, se te dará un abogado- callo un momento mientras la sentaba en el asiento de atrás del helicóptero- no aguarda...no necesitas abogado ya tienes sentencia- le miro con burla

- cuidado erizito- acerco su rostros a un centímetro del suyo poniéndolo un poco nervioso por su a cercanía- o terminaras en un hospital- el erizo solo trago pesadamente, al ver aquella sonrisa macabra en su rostro

- andando silver

- s...si...enseguida- cerrando la puerta y sentando en el asiento del copiloto

- aquí A-MM- reportándose

- A-MM2 recibido, la misión fue completada cambio - se escucho por el radio

- afirmativo tenemos a uno en calidad de detenido.

- recibido bien hecho agente Cat y Hedgehog, regrese de inmediato los estará esperando un comité para el detenido

- entendido cambio y fuera- corto la comunicación

- muy bien de regreso- cruzándose de brazos- ya tenemos uno de aquí en adelante será mas fácil atrapar a su líder y al resto de ese grupo- sonrió satisfecho

- jejejeje- sonrió levemente la eriza al escuchar al plateado- eso veremos agente, no tienen idea de lo que nos espera- pensó, mientras observaba seriamente por la ventana de helicóptero que volaba por la ciudad- a todos nosotros- susurro para sí misma.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno tarde un poco lamento la tardanza pero no tenía mucho tiempo y bueno falta de inspiración, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo de aquí en adelante habrá un poco mas de todo un poco.**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización lectores. Que tengan una buena semana**

**Atte.**

**Katy la eriza.**


	17. Aprisionada

**Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Aprisionada**

en pocos minutos se hizo público la captura de uno de los miembros del grupo Delta, se hizo una euforia en los medios de comunicación, las cadenas televisivas discutían para poder tener la exclusiva de entrevistar al miembro capturado, los periodistas forcejeaban para poder ingresar a la institución y ser los primeros en tener la noticia, los agentes se desplegaron para mantener a raya a los medios, causando furor en los espectadores y mas tensión en los altos mandos de la institución de agencia policial y sus agentes.

-_ aquí roxy the horse reportando para el canal xsm desde la agencia principal de policía-la cámara empezó tomar imágenes de edificio- donde está a punto de llegar uno de los miembros del grupo Delta detenido, estamos esperando una entrevista de parte del jefe de la agencia de policía y tener la exclusiva de poder hablar con el detenido.- el camarógrafo volvió a tomar a la periodista- _ estamos esperando la llegada del helicóptero para...- una gran multitud se movió detrás de la periodista apuntando el cielo- _esperen... el helicóptero acaba de llegar- _lacámaraapuntomostrandoelhel icóptero que estabasobre el edificio- _dentro se encuentra uno de los miembros capturados, ... Esto ha causado una gran euforia...MIREN está a punto de aterrizar en el tejado- _la cámara seguía filmando el helicóptero- _haremos todo lo posible para poder tener las imágenes exclusivas, roxy the horse reportando._

_- _vayapor qué tanta conmoción allá abajo- susurro el erizo plateado mirando la gran cantidad de gente que estaba a las afueras de la agencia principal

- parasen que se han enterado de nuestra pequeña captura- señalando con su cabeza a la eriza rosa que observaba la ventana

- son rápidos como se habrán enterado de la misión blaze

- no lo sé pero hay que aterrizar

- jejejeje...sin duda los agentes no pueden mantener la boca cerrada cuando están cerca los medios- se burlo la eriza mientras se relajaba en el asiento de atrás

- cierra la boca- comando blaze- y BAJA LOS PIES DEL ASIENTO- le grito furiosa

- cálmate Blaze

- deberías hacerle caso - mirando al erizo plateado para mirar a la gata- a tu novio- causando un rubor en ambos

- que cierres la maldita boca- le dijo volteando el rostro para ocultar su rubor

- Jajaja...cuidadito...no me hagas enfadar dándome ordenes- le miro seria a la gata mientras ella observaba su rostro por el espejo- en estos momentos me estoy comportando no querrás que destruya este bonito aparatejo- miro a ambos - o si- sonrió macabramente causando un temblor en ambos

- ah que juegas...es obvio que solo fanfarroneas muñeca- le miro con burla- estas esposada, esos brazaletes, contendrán todo tu poder no tiene a donde escapar

- Jajaja crees que con esto me detendrá- sonrió con burla causando un cara frustrada por parte de blaze, mientras silver solo escuchaba y observaba a la eriza- anda no pongas esa cara saldrás arrugadas en las fotografías- sonrió alegremente

- la altura te está afectando cuales fotografías...

- blaze...

- que quieres silver- le miro ceñuda, el erizo solo apunto al frente- que tanto miras...- se sorprendió al ver 4 helicópteros enfrente suyo que sus puertas fueron abriéndose y de ellas salían flashes y luces por todas partes- pero qué?- tomando los comandos y tratando de esquivar a los periodistas

- vaya que son tercos...los periodistas...que quieren...

- ser los primeros en tomar una fotografía de nuestra carga- apuntando el erizo mientras tomaba la radio

- que te puedo decir, atraigo la atención- sonó orgullosa la eriza- no crees guapo- mirando a silver de forma seductora el erizo se quedo helado al ver aquella mirada hipnotizarte y aquella sonrisa seductora

- sah...y...yo... ¡Ahhhh!- se toco la cabeza con ambas manos por el dolor por ave recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Blaze.

- concéntrate silver- le miro furiosa

- lo...lo siento- le observo, la gata solo volteo su rostro enfurecida.

- vaya...vaya...Problemas de pareja ¿Eh?- sonrió con burla

_- _cierra la boca- le grito la gata

_- _que carácter así te quedaras solterona Jajaja- la gata apretó con fuerza el volante de control

_-_ blaze tranquilízate, no le prestes atención...jejejeje

_- pueden escucharme- _se escucho por la radio

- aquí silver, no podemos aterrizar tenemos helicópteros de los periodistas que nos bloquean

- _enseguida desbloquearemos el paso, cambio_

_- _afirmativo, cambio y fuera- corto la comunicación

_- _será mejor que den prisa- susurro la eriza, mirando aburrida el techo recostada en el asiento- me estoy aburriendo- miro a sus apresadores- además no creo que quieran que el combustible de esta cosa se acabe o si- mirando el medidor, ambos miraron viendo que solo tenían combustible para 5 minutos de vuelo.

Los helicópteros de enfrente poco a poco fueron desplegados de ahí, el helicóptero de los agentes se acercaron rápidamente al tejado para aterrizar donde esperaban un buen número de agentes policiales, poco a poco se fue acercando aterrizando de mala forma el combustible se había agotado causando un mal aterrizaje escuchándose un fuerte estruendo.

- buen...- mirando los daños por aterrizaje- aterrizaje- susurro dudoso el erizo

- ahí...espero que te paguen gatita esto te lo cobraran de tu sueldo- al ver el daño del aterrizaje por la ventana, los pisos quebrajados por el Impacto, Daños En las paredes, la gata le miro con cara de pocos amigos. - ya entendí que cierre la boca. - le dijo con indiferencia.

- salgamos... Llevémosla a una celda de una buena vez- dijo fastidiada la gata

- bien yo me encargo- dijo el erizo saliendo del helicóptero

- no, lo haré yo- dijo decidida- bajando del helicóptero, el erizo le miro confundido- yo me encargo de llevarla- le dijo sin mirarlo, abrió la puerta de atrás- andando eriza

- ya era hora me estaba aburriendo- sonrió de lado- de un salto salió del helicóptero, los agentes se sorprendieron al ver que uno de los miembros del famoso grupo delta era una chica rápidamente apuntaron con sus armas listos para dispararles Sin dudar- vaya...tranquilos chicos- sonrió con ternura- me portare bien...por ahora- sonrió con malicia cautivando a los agentes masculinos seguidamente los soldados le vieron extrañados al verla su comportamiento de la chica.

- y bien estaré aquí parada o qué?- mirando a la felina- aunque no me molesta que me saquen fotografías saben -sonrió a las cámaras de los helicópteros de los medios de comunicación que grababan y sacaban fotografías sin parar

- andando miss universo- empujándola para que caminara dentro del edificio, mientras los soldados respaldaban su andar.

- sin duda terminaras soltera- susurro la eriza

- que dijiste?

- lo que oíste- le miro divertida a la felina- oye tu erizo plateado- mirando al erizo plateado- deberías decirle de una vez la propuesta...no crees- le sonrió con picardía

- p...pro...propuesta- dijo sonrojado mirando a la eriza roja

- si esperas mas será toda una amargada con gatos- mirando a la felina- aunque gato ya es - se burlo

- DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES- empujándola dentro de una celda bastante reforzada- entra ya - cerrando la puerta con el cerrojo- que estupideces dice- se volteo topándose con los soldados que miraban intrigado a la gente- USTEDES QUE MIRAN, PONGANSE A TRABAJAR Y NO ESTAR AQUI COMO ESTATUAS- grito furiosa al ver la cara de idiotas de los soldados, salieron rápido de ahí dejando al erizo plateado con ella, cuando se enoja es mejor alejar a un kilometro y ellos lo sabían al ver un aura de fuego alrededor de la gata- silver cierra la boca- le ordeno al ver que el erizo diría algo, salió por el pasillo furiosa por los comentarios de la eriza- silver vigílala- desapareció por el pasillo.

- que carácter tiene tu novia eh- el erizo volteo para ver a la eriza, la vio que estaba mirando el techo acostada en el catre de arriba

- ella no es mi novia...

- uh?...interesante- le miro levemente para volver a ver techo- debe gustarte tanto para aguantar ese carácter- sonrió divertida, causando que el erizo se ruborizada completamente

- de...deja de decir tonterías- se cruzo de brazos el erizo mirándola seriamente aun ruborizado

- oh vamos- le miro para ponerse pie rápidamente para ponerse enfrente de él, lo único que les interponía era la celda especial reforzada, con solo ser tocada por dentro recibiría una gran cantidad de energía Eléctrica.- es obvio que te gusta - le encaro con picardía

- co...como...que

- es fácil soy mujer recuerdas- le miro- es obvio para nosotras incluyendo a la gatita

- blaze?

- uff...como los hombres pueden ser tan lentos- se llevo una mano en la cabeza con señal de cansancio.- escúchame guapo...tú la pones de los nervios, por crees que se molesto eh- levanto una ceja

- por tus comentarios- le confronto fastidiado- y a todo esto porque el interés...no creas que te dejare huir por hacerme un favor- la eriza rio por su comentario

- no es eso cariño...es entretenido como toda chica le encanta el romance- le miro con perversión, causando un leve sonrojo en el erizo- incluso chicas malas como yo - le guiño el ojo

- espera...solo lo haces...por ayudarme- le miro incrédulo

- hasta que lo captas erizito

- mi nombre es silver- le miro

- silver- mirándolo de pie a cabeza- lindo nombre llámame amy o rose como te plazca- le sonrió

- es rara sin ofender- al ver la cara seria de la eriza- aparentas tranquilidad para ser un criminal serial y mas estando encerrada bajo nuestro cargo

- ahí te equivocas lindo- le miro seria- yo no eh matado a nadie inocente o a los que hacen su labor- recordando a los científicos.

- claro- le miro divertido- los cadáveres que habían de guardias eran muñecos

- uh? Piensa lo que quieras pero a mí no me gusta matar si no se meten en mi camino, como ese erizo azul...aun vive no

- sonic?...claro que vive...porque no lo mataste

- y yo pensaban que hay compañerismos entre los agentes- se mofo- si deseas la próximo lo hago- le miro divertida

- sabes a que me refiero

- lo sé pero es asunto mío

- qué?

- jejejeje lección uno- mostrando un dedo- las mujeres podemos ser dulces y cariñosas pero somos también muy misteriosas- se sentó en el catre de abajo cruzando las piernas.- entendiste?

- eso creo...- susurro, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la eriza- porque eres amable?

- Hmm…me recuerdas a alguien que fue especial para mí- observando el suelo con nostalgia

- a alguien?

- así es...me recuerdas a...alguien que me robo el corazón- sonrió con ternura

- qué?

- las chicas malas también tenemos corazón muy escondido pero lo tenemos- le miro seriamente al erizo- te pareces mucho a él, también era muy tierno, tímido y algo ingenuo - rio suavemente

- que paso con él?

- murió...unos agentes nos siguieron cuando estábamos en un parque en un pueblo lejos de la ciudad, pero aun nos encontraron

- que paso?

- tú qué crees

- atacaron- susurro

- así es atacaron, él no tenía nada que ver con nuestra organización, él sabía mi trabajo pero aun así me amaba, uno de los agentes disparo cuando estaba distraída y él se puso Enfrento mío para protegerme pero el disparo fue certero dándole en el corazón...

- yo...debió dolerte

- bastante...él me llenaba de felicidad de vida, en esta vida tan oscura- miro seriamente al erizo- es por eso que detesto a los de tu clase...pero al ver tu comportamiento con aquella gata, me hiciste recordar mucho a él- susurro por último, un silencio incomodo se sintió en el ambiente, el erizo la observo con tristeza - _la vida que le toco la hizo volverse criminal...perder al ser que amas...te destruye por dentro dejándote vacio...y roto por dentro- _pensó mientras ponía su mano a su pecho a la altura de su corazón- roto por dentro...así me siento- susurro al recordar como blaze no le presta la mas mínima atención desde que se conocieron se enamoro de ella y desde entonces trato de acerca más a ella y así fue como se volvieron compañeros.

- no deberías rendirte- susurro la eriza, él la miro al escucharle levemente- tu le gustas eso se nota aunque muestre ese semblante serio...- se acostó en el catre- ya sabes qué hacer...buena suerte- cerro los ojos para descansar.

- Oye...espera...

- Silver- el erizo volteo para ver al erizo azul- sonic?- susurro la eriza movió levemente su oreja al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos sigilosamente para ver al erizo azul- ¿_qué querrá?_

- vine para relevarte- dijo sin mucho interés- como se comporta nuestra prisionera- observando a la eriza rosa que dormía en el catre de abajo.

- no da ningún problema...- miro al erizo- parece disfrutar aquí- le miro incrédulo al ver la cara de sorpresa del erizo

- a que juega?- el erizo plateado solo encogió de hombros- bueno ve a descansar yo la vigilo

- de acuerdo hasta mañana.

- nos vemos- observo como el erizo desapareció por el pasillo para dejarlos completamente solos, el erizo observo a la prisionera que dormía plácidamente en su celda, se sentía prácticamente incomodo por tenerla enfrente de él- ¿_qué me pasa?_

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, las cosas se complicaran más adelante, un hombre con la mentalidad de controlar todo, un grupo de gente poderosa creen tenerlo a sus a servicios, una creación creara destrucción en la ciudad, podrán detenerlo,**

**Un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene más adelante, dudas preguntas puede dejar un PM o review**

**Hasta la siguiente semana**

**Atte. **

**Katy la eriza**


	18. Conociéndote mejor

**Capitulo 18**

**Conociéndote mejor**

Lentamente abrió los ojos después de un pequeño descanso observando aquel techo color ocre, observo a su alrededor de aquella celda las paredes y el piso tenían el mismo color del techo, suspiro levemente al recordar que estaba encerrada, aprisionada en esa bendita celda, aun acostada en ese catre que estaba pegado a la pared, era algo incomodo duro y frio, pero que mas da era una asesina, era obvio esa morada de celda, no la encerrarían en un hotel de lujo ¿No?

Siguió observando la celda, poco a poco le abrió el apetito, sin duda moría de hambre debió pasar varias horas, no había una ventana para observar si era de día o noche, volvió a cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco de ver ese color, un leve aroma sintió en el ambiente abrió los ojos al sentir aquel aroma, levanto su cabeza un poco para ver detrás del catre un plato de comida acompañado con un vaso de refresco.

La eriza se incorporo lentamente de aquel lecho donde estaba acostada y se acerco al plato para tomar la bandeja que contenía la comida, lo observo no era gran cosa pero olía de maravilla, se acerco al catre para sentarse y poco a poco tomo los cubiertos, y tomando un poco de aquella carne bañada en jugo y comenzó comer sin duda estaba exquisito el sabor, poco a poco fue comiendo cada delicioso bocado hasta terminar el ultimo.

- al fin despertaste- la eriza levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban atentamente - es bueno saber que te agrada la comida ah mejorado mucho en estos meses- al ver el plato vacio.

- estuvo bueno- dijo desviando la mirada un silencio incomodo se poso en el ambiente, el erizo la observaba un momento para desviar su mirada pero sus ojos regresaban para ver aquella eriza que se encontraba sentada en aquel catre, parecía que no quería hablar o eso creyó.

- que harán conmigo ahora- le miro levemente al erizo con seriedad

- bueno te haremos unas preguntas...

- ¿y luego?...

El erizo no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada para mirar la pared que estaba a su derecha.

- supongo que será la muerte o el exilio- susurro con indiferencia, lo cual el erizo azul la vio asombrado

-De verdad piensas que eso es poca cosa- pensó el erizo al escucharla mientras susurraba - en verdad piensas que eso no es serio- le miro serio- no te preocupa tu vida, tu futuro...- el erizo callo al escuchar una leve risa que poco a poco subía de tono hasta que se escucho unas carcajadas

- que es lo gracioso- pregunto el erizo al ver la actitud de aquella criminal.

- Jajaja...en verdad crees que para nosotros existe un futuro, que poseemos una vida- le miro seria esta vez- te equivocas galán- poniéndose de pie de golpe sobresaltándolo al erizo

- nuestra vida nunca fue gloriosa como el resto- le miro - mientras tu estudiabas en algún colegio, mientras disfrutabas de tu infancia, adolescencia las salidas con tus amigos y seres queridos...nosotros trabajamos duro para incrementar nuestra fuerza, habilidad, nuestro intelecto, ¡encerrados como animales ! - tirando la bandeja de plástico hacia la celda asiendo que se quemara por la descarga mientras el contenido de la bandeja se quebrara en el piso regando el cristal- mejorar cada vez que podíamos para enfrentarnos a lo que pasara en nuestras misiones, aislados del mundo como criaturas sin derecho a nada, nunca estuvimos una vida- le dio una mirada fría a sonic, que le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por la columna- o ¿crees que eso se llama vida?- le miro con burla al erizo- escucha bien...un asesino, un ladrón como yo está dispuesto a morir con tal de no revelar nada de su amo o jefe- le miro con orgullo- te preguntaras ¿por qué?- el erizo solo le miro - porque le debemos la vida...nos dio un propósito para vivir- le dio la espalda para acercarse aquel catre- para seguir, no pensamos en el futuro solo en el presente...porque sabemos que tal vez no veamos un mañana- le miro levemente por el hombro, para terminar la conversación.

El erizo solo la observaba detenidamente absorto en sus pensamientos por lo que le había dicho la chica.- dar su vida aquellos que los reclutan, aquellos que le dan un propósito para seguir viviendo- miro como la eriza se acostaba en el catre y cerraba sus ojos- pero matar, robar es un propósito de vida ?- un propósito de vida- se mofo el erizo la eriza solo movió levemente la oreja al escucharlo- eso es tu vida servir aquel que te usa como marioneta para luego eliminarte cuando seas inservible- le miro ceñudo- responde eso te parece justo, alejarte de tus padres, de tu hermana, que mataran a tu madre solo para que te unieras a esa vida ?- se acerco a la celda- eso es vida...que vida mas patética...-susurro, pero antes de seguir un fuerte golpe le dio en su rostro tumbándolo al suelo con fuerza dejándolo a tres metros atrás de donde estaba parado, levanto la cabeza y vio el puño que la eriza le había dado, su brazo traspaso el campo de energía que cubría por dentro su celda, aquel brazo estaba envuelto de aquella energía como poco a poco iba quemando aquella manga de aquella chaqueta de cuero negro.

-no te atrevas de hablar de ni vida- le observo con aquellos ojos tan fríos, llenos de odio, y a la vez de miedo- no te atrevas de nuevo a hablar de ellos si no conoces nuestra historia...has entendido- el erizo solo la observo por aquella fuerza que lo golpeo atravesó el campo eléctrico solo dañando esa manga, la eriza saco su brazo y se alejo de la reja de su celda se acostó en el catre para descansar e ignorar completamente al erizo que apenas se ponía de pie aquel golpe lo dejo tambaleante y desconcertado por lo ocurrido.

Esta apunto de preguntarle una duda, cuando escucho una voz por el pasillo

- silver ya puedes irte yo te...- observando a sonic miro a todos lados para ver si estaba su compañero.- donde está silver?

- hace unas horas se fue a descansar

- ¿Qué? ...como se atrevió a irse - se notaba furiosa

- yo vine para tomar su lugar- mirando la celda levemente- yo estuve vigilando...no te preocupes blaze

- se supone que nosotros dos estamos a cargo de tenerla vigilada

- yo me hago cargo...no me molesta en absoluto- mirando a la gata

- quieres vigilarla tu las 24 horas- le miro incrédula

- si es necesario

- estás loco debes descansar yo la vigilo por unas horas acercando a un asiento para sentarse el erizo observo por ultimo a la eriza antes de irse a descansar.

* * *

Esa noche no pudo dormir, se revolcaba entre sus sabanas para conciliar el sueño pero al final solo observo el techo pensando lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Lejos de ahí, un grupo pensaba como sacar a la eriza de ese embrollo, pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz.

- Shadow, rouge vengan- escucharon desde el pasillo, estos solo se miraron por unos segundos para luego ponerse de pie ambos y andar por el pasillo, al final observaron al doctor parado con una sonrisa en sus labios, la murciélago le miro detenidamente, esa sonrisa es porque algo tramaba.

- que pasa doctor- pregunto el erizo cruzándose de brazos

- estamos ocupados, pensando como liberar a pinky

- se que están preocupados Por rose pero hay trabajo que hacer - dijo seriamente mientras se daba la vuelta para ir con rumbo al laboratorio- Síganme tengo algo que...puede ayudarnos- entrando al ascensor, ambos le siguieron entrando con él en el ascensor, bajo rápidamente al laboratorio dejando entrar al doctor antes, los dos lo siguieron por detrás ingresando al laboratorio.

- que puede ayudarnos para liberar a rose

- jejejeje...paciencia Shadow, paciencia

- que es lo que trama para traernos aquí doc., no nos traías aquí Para nada lo teníamos prohibido- mirando incrédulo al doctor.

- lo sé, lo sé...-alejándose un poco de ellos- vengan síganme- ambos se miraron levemente, Para seguirlo

- que tramas eggman

- ya lo veras- entrando en una habitación- por aquí- los dos se miraron extrañados, Entraron de forma sigilosa, atentos porque algo pase.

- donde estas eggman- dijo la murciélago, al ver la habitación vacía y oscura.- no me gusta nada esto Shadow- susurro

- ¿Dónde está? - observando el lugar - Donde estas eggman

- tranquilo niños míos - se escucho por todo el lugar- es hora de que me sean realmente útiles

- a que te refieres eggman

- Jajaja hora de descubrir mi máxima creación...OMEGA

- si doctor- empezó teclear rápidamente, la habitación donde estaba empezó a sentirte tétrico, una leve luz verde solo se distinguía enfrente de ellos

- Shadow debemos irnos... YA- ambos empezaron a correr así la salida.

- AAAHHH...

- ROUGE- observo a la murciélago que se agitaba en la oscuridad- que ocurre...- sintió una fuerte garra sujetarlo por ambos brazos- ¿pero qué?

- vamos, vamos chicos no se resistan para esto se entrenaron- rio frenéticamente, las luces se prendieron dejando ver una gran máquina que - Se entrenaron para ser la energía, el conocimiento que necesitan mi mayor ejercito- se rio frenéticamente

- maldito- Tratando de liberarse de los agarres Que le jalaban Cada vez hacia la maquina- rouge- observando a la murciélaga que trataba de zafarse de las garras con sus alas

- maldita chatarra...suéltame- dándole patadas a los agarres de los brazos.

- maldita sea...para eso nos necesitabas, para ser fuente de energía a tu maquina

- no es nada personal Shadow- rio- pero es hora de que todo sea gobernado por alguien de gran intelecto- rio- por mí.

- desgraciado...al menos rose se salvara de esto

- Jajaja...creen que la olvide, no se preocupen no será fuente de poder como ustedes ella será la primera prueba de mis máximas creaciones, cuanto creen que duren en batalla eh Jajajajaja

- será el conejillo de india de tus adefesios

- ella y esos agentes que manera más perfecta que acabar con aquello estorbos- sonrió- ahora compórtense y entren a la maquina

- eso veremos eggman- susurro el erizo, observo a la murciélago con toda su fuerza se libero de uno de sus brazos y lanzo un fuerte ataque Al brazo que sujetaba a rouge liberándola- rouge vete de aquí deprisa- la maquina rápidamente saco varios brazos para sujetar al erizo, la murciélago vio al erizo y rápidamente se acerco para liberarlo

- vete rápido sálvate- observo a la murciélago - no seas idiota que haces ahí parada vete- le grito, la murciélago asintió rápidamente de ahí como sus alas le permitieron

- quiere que vaya por ella doctor

- no déjala que se vaya, aun tengo lo que necesito - observando al erizo negro ser introducido a la maquina- enciende la maquina es hora de dar vida a mis creaciones

- si doctor- tecleo rápidamente, la maquina paso de verde a azul y luego a rojo y de repente un gran destello se hizo presente en el laboratorio acompañado de una gran grito desgarrador

- falta poco...todo será mío jejejeje

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo un poco más corto a mi parecer pronto llegaremos al final de este fic **

**Bueno sin más me despido**

**Atte.**

**Katy la eriza.**


	19. Confianza

**Capitulo 19**

**Confianza**

- que aburrimiento- se escucho en aquella habitación de máxima seguridad, observaba el techo con impaciencia ya había pasado algunos días que para ellas eran semanas, suspiro pesadamente al estar ahí recluida y mas porque siempre la interrogaban, pero no hablaba en esos interrogatorios no pensaba contar nada de lo que sabía aunque su vida dependiera de eso, sabía que le saca de quicio al equidna musculoso que estaba encargado de este caso que le involucraba pero era su diversión diaria, recordarlo rabiar de forma tan cómica, sonrió con diversión al recordar esos interrogatorios en esos días.

- bueno...no queda más que esperar- se dijo a si misma cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco.

El Erizo azul solo la observaba a la distancia era el centinela en turno ya que muchos agentes se rehusaron en ser los vigilantes de ella, por los rumores que había entorno a ella, y bueno no le sorprendió que los hubieran, se llevo la mano al cuello al recordar como ella lo había atacado aun estando en la celda y estando el campo eléctrico activado, sin duda era una joven bastante fuerte- y hermosa- susurro mientras aun la contemplaba

- gracias- respondió la eriza rosa sin abrir los ojos, el erizo casi se cae del asiento al escucharla, se levanto torpemente

- por qué crees que lo dije por ti- desviando la mirada de la celda de la chica- no eres la única de esta ciudad.

- es cierto- sonrió divertida aun con los ojos cerrados- pero tomando en cuenta que no me quitas los ojos de encima, y me has estado observando detenidamente desde que llegaste esta mañana- mirándolo al fin a los ojos

- es mi trabajo mantenerte vigilada- le respondió secamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- así jejejeje...entonces porque estas mas rojo que ese equidna eh?- le miro divertida- admítelo guapo - le sonrió sensualmente provocándole un sonrojo al erizo que desvió la mirada antes la mirada de ella- te gusto...

-no digas estupideces- se cruzo de brazos

- jejejeje debo admitir que me gusta que te lo niegues tiene cierto encanto- susurro- además- mirando al erizo de pies a cabeza sin perder detalle- debo admitir que eres muy atractivo agente- le sonrió mientras abría su chaleco de cuero dejando ver un top corto de color blanco un poco transparente, para acostarse de nuevo en el catre, cerro de nuevo sus ojos para descansar.

El erizo la miro acaso le estaba coqueteando a él, le miro sorprendido, siempre ha sido un galán para las chicas y cumplidos por parte de ellas era sin importancia solo eran oportunidades para una pequeña diversión de noches libres, pero esta chica en particular era diferente era la primera vez que se sentía ese extraño sentimiento dentro de él y más cuando la chica decía algo.

La observo de nuevo sin duda era una chica muy hermosa, tenía una sonrisa y una mirada bastante dulce, sin duda un cuerpo esbelto ese traje negro pegado al cuerpo lo probaba, sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- agente hedgehog...me escucha- el erizo la observo

- Noah ¿Qué haces aquí?

- bueno supe que agarraron uno así que vine a verlo con mis propios ojos- miro al erizo- te pasa algo estabas distraído- miro la celda la eriza para ver a la chica acostada en el camastro.

- no es nada, solo la vigilaba- poniéndose de pie- deseas hablar a solas con ella- la eriza asintió

- quisiera hablarle a solas si es posible sonic.

- así que sonic es tu nombre- dijo la eriza rosa que miraba al erizo azul- lindo nombre- miro a su acompañante, una eriza de color rosa con toques purpuras en las puntas de sus púas y ojos rojos- hola...

- hola...hermanita- el erizo sintió el ambiente tenso y observo a ambas erizas que se miraban mutuamente

- las dejare sola, estaré aquí en el pasillo si necesitas algo- le indico a Noah y se dispuso a salir de ahí dejándolas a ambas solas mirándose mutuamente, solo contemplándose

- es bueno verte hermanita has crecido mucho- observándola- lamento que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias de la vida- susurro

- ha porque lo dices- le miro divertida- porque no soy como tú, una presumida y prepotente millonaria, pues disculpa si te avergüenzo por ser una criminal- le dio la espalda para acurrarse mas en aquel catre.

- no digas eso...eres la única de la familia que me queda...Amy no sabes cuánto eh querido verte de nuevo- la eriza rosa se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el catre. - cada vez que creí que te encontraría desaparecías...creí que no querías saber nada de mi hasta ahora...me alegra mucho verte hermanita- le sonrió con dulzura.

La eriza la miro con el ceño fruncido pero poco cambio su semblante a uno más relajado- igualmente hermana - le sonrió por igual, ambas se miraron mutuamente por unos minutos hasta que una de ellas decidió hablar.

- amy que paso con papá...

- no es agradable Noah- observo el piso apenada- el murió Noah...murió cuando apenas tenía 8 años...

- como murió...

- no recuerdo muy bien, era pequeña recuerdo que estaba prostrado en cama no podía moverse, se encontraba pálido...

- - inicio del flash-

- papi te vas a poner bien- se escucho una voz quebrantada por el llanto- ya vas a ver que te vas a mejorar papi- limpiándose las lagrimas- yo te voy a cuidar

- mi niñita- susurro acariciando su cabeza suavemente- estaré bien ya verás - le sonrió débilmente- cada vez creces mas rápido serás toda una mujer pronto estoy seguro que serás igual de hermosa que tu madre- le miro con aquellos ojos vidriosos- como me gustaría poder verte crecer...

- no digas eso...claro que podrás verme crecer- le sonrió con dulzura la pequeña eriza rosa- te vas a mejorar yo te voy a cuidar papi...- tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas sin éxito-no me dejes sola papi- llorando mientras se abrazaba a su moribundo padre.

- mi niña...- le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura- toma quiero que te quedes con esto- quitándose el collar que siempre llevaba en el cuello, ahora es tuyo- poniéndoselo a la pequeña eriza- nunca vas a estar sola amy, llévalo contigo siempre pase lo que pase lo prometes

- lo prometo papi- con una voz rota mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la pequeña.

- por el dedito- mostrando su meñique la pequeña le miro se limpio un poco las lagrimas para sonreírle con ternura.

- por el dedito- le dijo la erizito mientras cerraban el trato, ambos rieron un poco hasta que fueron interrumpidos

- qué lindo momento padre e hija- escucharon una voz rasposa

- Dr. eggman- susurro el erizo más grande- amy por que no vas a jugar afuera si mientras hablo con el señor- la eriza solo asintió levemente para salir de ahí ese hombre siempre le ponía nerviosa con aquellas gafas pequeñas que llevaba puesto y ese bigote raro.

- estas hecho una pena- sonrió- es una lástima, parece que no sobrevivirás mucho tiempo- le miro con repulsión- si no te hubieras desconcentrado esa bala no te hubiera pegado con el pulmón poco a poco iras muriendo aunque no te doy más hasta esta noche

- eggman, eres un maldito infeliz siempre haciendo tu trabajo sucio mientras lo pagamos con nuestra vida

- cuidado con lo que dices o tu pequeña eriza te acompañara al otro mundo- el erizo solo le observo resignado- así me gusta, vine a llevarme a tu hija

- ¿Qué?...para que la quieras prometiste que no se involucraría en esto.- le miro seriamente

- tu hija es bastante interesante, es astuta, ágil algo llorona pero se le quitara con el entrenamiento- le miro al erizo con una sonrisa torcida

- eres un gordo maldito cretino...teníamos un trato- levantándose con las energías que tenían- no se involucraría nunca con esta vida miserable

- Jajaja crees que tienes las fuerzas para oponerte - le miro con desdén- se hará lo que te diga

- sobre mi cadáver- susurro - no pienses que mi hija será una criminal- no lo permitiré, primero muerto

- eso se puede arreglar jejejeje

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos cuando alguien toco la puerta

- papi ya regrese...papi- abrió la puerta para ver al Dr. aun ahí, observo a su padre que parecía dormir- padre- se acerco a su cama para moverlo un poco- papi...!papi¡...!PAPI¡- grito al ver que no reaccionaba

- lo lamento mucho pequeña pero tu padre no resistió- la pequeña lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, este solo le sonrió- no llores...

- me dijo que no me dejaría sola- empezó a llorar

- así será me pidió que me encargara de ti- la eriza lo miro dudosa- yo te voy a cuidar como mi hija- le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza- venga debemos irnos ya tomándole de la muñeca llevándosela a rastras

- pero mi papá - mirando la cama donde se encontraba su padre sin vida- que pasara con él...no quiero que se valla...

- es muy tarde para eso, la vida es injusta pequeña, andando tienes un gran futuro por delante subiéndola al vehículo, llamo aunó de sus guardaespaldas con la mano- desháganse del cuerpo de ese inútil tírenlo quémenlo lo que sea - susurro

- entendido jefe- entro a su vehículo llevándose a la pequeña eriza para empezar una nueva vida

- fin del flash-

- así que murió- susurro dolida

- así es...lo vi esa última vez- susurro con algunas lagrimas recorrerle el rostro

- padre...como te hubiera gustado verlo de nuevo- susurro la eriza de ojos rojos- ese maldito lo debió matado

- aun así no viviría mucho- hablo quedamente

- aun así ese gordinflón me las pagara- miro a su hermana menor- debes hablar amy di todo lo que sepas, estoy segura que él provoco la muerte de nuestra madre

- no es fácil Noah, aun puede hacernos daño, es un hombre completamente trastornado por el poder

- si no lo detenemos mucha gente inocente morirá piénsalo hermanita- miro por el pasillo de como el erizo azul se acercaba por el corredor

- disculpa Noah pero se acabo las visitas no quiero problemas

- descuida sonic- miro a su hermana a los ojos- piensa en lo que te dije por favor- para luego irse

La eriza solo se acostó de nuevo pensando en lo que debía hacer, algo fuerte pasaría eso lo sabía lo presentía pero cuando llegue ese momento en que bando estaría, suspiro pesadamente cerró los ojos, pensando sin importar que sonic estuviera cerca de ella observándola de forma inquietante necesitaba pensar rápido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mismo edificio en una oficina se discutía un asunto importante entre los agentes.

- que aremos señor con la prisionera- pregunto el equina

- Hmm...Es ubio que no dirá nada...-suspiro- es una pena que deba de ser de la forma difícil- susurro

-se refiere...pero señor- miro preocupado el zorrito al jefe que se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio

- usar ese metido fue prohibido hace 50 años no es así- le miro sorprendido el erizo plateado- porque ahora

- bueno...no sé cómo explicarlo...pero son de ordenes de los del altos mandos- los miro preocupado a su equipo- pero debo cumplir lo que me manda.

- Hmm...Bueno...no hay opción...ella se lo busco por no hablar- seriamente blaze- no me importaría que la torturaran- se cruzo de brazos, todos en la habitación la miraron, ella solos los ignoro desviando la mirada

- blaze- susurro para sí mismo sabía que no le caía la eriza rosa pero pedir eso le sorprendió.

- vamos es una criminal...una asesina...no hay opción debe contarnos lo que sabe si no fue por las buenas serán por las malas- hablo mordazmente.

- blaze tiene razón- miro a felina- no hay opción...preparare todo- miro a su equipo, ellos solo asintieron levemente, no había opción debían sacarle la información sea como sea, sin importar el método.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad la luna resplandecía con gran intensidad, una noche muy hermosa llena de paz y tranquilidad, las estrellas se veían claramente en el firmamento, una brisa

ligera soplaba, las calles estaban vacías dando a entender que era de madrugada no se veía ningún alma en las calles y era mejor para la misión de nuestra querida murciélaga, volaba velozmente sin rumbo, escapando de aquella fábrica abandonada donde se llevo un gran susto, no sabía qué hacer, aun estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

Su protector, jefe nos entreno para que después alimentaran esa máquina monstruosa que tenia a Shadow atrapado sin que ella pudiera rescatarlo, ahora solo huía sin saber dónde ir que hacer.

- que hago...eggman me buscara y me matara- susurro con miedo- Shadow- miro el cielo con preocupación- resiste buscare la forma de liberarte- se poso en la azotea de un alto edificio para descansar.

- que puedo hacer, no sé qué hacer- caminaba de un lado al otro pensando- rose si estuvieras aquí...-abrió los ojos -eso es debo buscar a Amy sea como sea- miro hacia la ciudad- veamos donde puede estar encerrada-mirando cada detalle de la ciudad desde la azotea de la ciudad- hay 4 agencias de gran magnitud...Hmm...- se sentó en la cornisa con las piernas cruzadas- si la tienen encerrada será difícil sacarla pero no tengo opción necesito de su ayuda para sacar a Shadow...no hay mucho tiempo...-poniéndose de pie- hay que darse prisa a los siguientes seremos nosotras- emprendió vuelo a gran velocidad.

- veamos...si hubiera a quien preguntar - mirando alrededor- pero como...que pregunto sabes dónde está encerrada una de las famosos integrantes del grupo delta, la necesito es mi amiga- se rio- que estupidez- observo una cafetería nocturna- bingo- aterrizo en la puerta e ingreso.

El lugar estaba un poco vacio, Se acerco a la barra y se sentó pidió un café cargado, observo al mesero que no estaba nada mal, su mirada observo la televisión mostrando un reporte de la agencia de policía.

- Bingo- pensó rouge- disculpa guapo podrías subir el volumen por favor- le sonrió sensualmente, este se quedo atontado y hizo lo que le pidió la murciélago de una forma un poco torpe por el nervios de aquella sensual chica de piel blanca- gracias- le guiño el ojo.

Observo y presto atención a cada palabra de la reportera mostraron el edificio donde decía que estaba encerrada en aquella instalación

- Hmm...seguro esta en el subsuelo si no hubiera salido de ahí hace unos días- susurro para ella misma- tomo el café pago la cuenta- adiós guapo...nos veremos pronto- le sonrió coquetamente, salió de ahí dejando al mesero bastante sonrojado.

- ese edificio debe estar al otro lado de la ciudad...bueno andando- salió volando a gran velocidad- ya voy por ti pinki- sonrió.

* * *

En el edificio más detallado en el cuarto de seguridad un cierto erizo observaba a cierta chica que permanecía acostada en el mismo lugar, suspiro pesadamente, ya pronto amanecería y tendría que dejar su turno hasta dentro de 2 días regresaría.

- sonic- el nombrado levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre, observo a la eriza rosa de pie, este se puso de pie y se acerco un poco parándose al frente de las rejas de su celda

- que necesitas- le miro dudoso

- conversar - le miro, al ver la mirada confusa que puso el chico- ya me canse de estar acostada y no decir nada- levanto los hombros sin interés

-¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

- háblame de ti- le sonrió

- ¿de mi?

- lo que oíste, ¿Dime tienes novia?

- eh...y...yo...no, tenía hace un tiempo...

- así que disponible- le sonrió con picardía- pues lo guapo que eres pensé lo contrario- le miro- pues quien allá sido esa se lo ah perdido- guiño el ojo- sin duda eres un excelente partido...

- gracias- le sonrió con prepotencia- por qué tan comunicativa ahora- le miro seriamente

- ya te dije me aburro- se cruzo de brazos- además no te artes de solo estar mirándome sin decir nada

- Hm...-le desvió la mirada- y tú qué ¿Tienes novio?

- yo...pues no, no tengo- le sonrió- estoy disponible...aunque no busco formalizar- mirando al erizo seductoramente- me gusta divertirme más bien - le sonrió con perversión, esto le provoco un sonrojo al erizo, al ver esto la eriza se rio

- de que te ríes- le miro enojado

- de ti guapo- se acerco mas a la reja que los dividía a ambos- no creí que un chico orgulloso, y además guapo sea tímido- el aludido solo desvió la mirada

- tú me pones en este estado- susurro rendido

- yo...si solo estoy aquí parada conversando contigo nada mas- le sonrió con ternura- si fuera yo haría otra cosa- le miro, al escuchar esto el erizo sintió un estremecimiento en su espalda que le provoco un calor en el rostro.

De repente se escucho una fuerte explosión haciendo estremecer el suelo, cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte las explosiones.

- que sucede- pregunto la eriza

- parece que te buscan- le miro seriamente, la puerta de seguridad se abrió saliendo volando por la explosión dejando ver una silueta femenina

- quien eres muéstrate- tomando su arma apuntándole - no te acerques o disparos.

- jejejeje...crees que tu solo podrás dañarme si tus compañeros no pudieron- saliendo del humo mostrándose ante él- te buscaba pinki- sonrió a su amiga

- rouge...que pasa

- ya te diste cuenta estamos en problema

- donde esta Shadow

- lo tienen retenido, escape de ahí gracias a su ayuda necesito tu ayuda Amy debemos rescatarlo

- cuenta conmigo- le sonrió- sácame de aquí

- claro - lanzo un deposito al sistema dejando inutilizado las celdas, la eriza le dio una fuerte patada a los barrotes de la reja, partiéndolo salió de ahí

- no dejare que se vayan - se puso en posición de pelea

- Jajaja...eso crees bien yo me encargare de ti- sonrió burlona la murciélago

- rouge...espera- le miro

- que no me digas te gusta- la eriza le miro levemente al erizo desvió la mirada así a su amiga

- necesitamos su ayuda de él y de los policías- miro al erizo- si tienen a Shadow, es malo, sabía que solo éramos unos juguetes pero trato de atraparte y no tardara en venir por nosotras...nos ayudaras- observo al erizo

- como se que no es una treta

- puedes confiar en mí- le sonrió segura- no te eh dado motivos para que dudes o ¿si?- el erizo le miro a ambas chicas, y se escucho por el pasillo como venia un tropa a su ubicación

- de acuerdo...que necesitan...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno espero sea de su agrado este capítulo estamos a poco a que termine la historia.**

**Gracias Noah por prestarme tu personaje amiga, será fundamental para ahora en adelante.**

**Bueno ninguno personaje me pertenece todos son de sega y el team sonic **

**Ya aclarado me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo saludos a todos**

**Atte**

**Katy la eriza**


	20. Confianza, ¿Aliados?

**Capitulo 20**

**Confianza, ¿Aliados?**

- ¿que necesitan?- miro seguro a ambas chicas, estas le miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- hablar con tu jefe- le miro seriamente al erizo

- con el teniente- le miro sorprendido a ambas chicas- no creo que sea difícil- susurro con sorpresa- tendremos que ir con él antes de que la tropa armada llegue...y rápido- mirando el pasillo a sus espaldas

- guapo, déjamelo a mí- sonrió la murciélaga, desplegando sus alas y salió volando por la puerta hasta el corredor.

- qué piensa hacer- observo dudoso al ver a la murciélago salir volando con rapidez al encuentro de la tropa que se acercaba.

- descuida no les hará nada solo los distraerá lo suficientes para que me lleves con tu teniente- le miro decidida al erizo antes de ver el pasillo detrás de él- no tenemos tiempo...por lo visto- el erizo miro el pasillo al escuchar una pequeña pelea cerca de su posición- y bien ¿vamos?

- mejor darle prisa al asunto- sonrió el erizo- sígueme iremos por otro corredor para subir - caminando por el pasillo del lado derecho.

Caminaron un poco entre los pasillo para encontrar una puerta pequeña, el erizo a abrió con fuerza para que pudieran entrar, observaron las escaleras de emergencia del edificio, bastante oxidadas por el tiempo, sin duda, nadie había utilizado esta parte del edificio, por las telarañas en los barandales de las escaleras.

- tendremos que subir por las escaleras hasta el piso de reuniones- le miro a la eriza que miraba la gran cantidad de escaleras que tendrían que subir.

- dime es el único camino- le miro con cansancio

- a ni modo que quieras regresar y ser capturada por los demás agentes- le dijo levantando una ceja con una sonrisa en sus labios

- ni hablar- suspiro con pesadez- al mal tiempo darle prisa- subiendo los primeros peldaños, escuchando los rechinidos de los escalones de metal, miro al erizo- ¿qué bienes?, recuerda que tú me tienes que guiar

- muy bien - poniéndose en frente de la eriza- andando, ten cuidado donde pisas estas escaleras son viejas, no sé si les han dado mantenimiento

- genial, ya temía que no había diversión en este viajecito- mirando los barandales con ascos.

- Jajaja sarcástica eh, nada mal- le miro divertido- no toleras algo de suciedad - se burlo

- cierra la boca- desviándole la mirada, esto le causo una leve risa al erizo.

* * *

Mientras en el pasillo cierto murciélago se divertía a mares con los agentes eludiéndolos, evitando sus golpes o disparos, era ágil, rápida, se divertía como nunca y más cuando solo quedo él equina de pie, el resto del equipo había quedado inconsciente en el piso mientras otros fueron encerrados en una que otras oficinas vacías de aquel pasillo.

- bueno quedamos tu y yo, no es así cariño- le sonrió seductoramente mientras tocaba sus pies en el suelo

- así que eres la famosa ladrona de joyas- mirándola de pie a cabeza, sin duda era como conto Listoy, esbelta y bastante seductora- rouge the bat

- vaya...me conoces que alago - le miro profundamente a los ojos, causándole un sonrojo al equina, esto le hizo gracia a la murciélago- que tienes te comió la lengua los ratones,

- cierra la boca, no sabes con quien hablas, soy knuckles the equidna, y seré quien te encierre ahora mismo- le desafío

- uh...enserio...- desplegando sus alas acercándose rápidamente al equidna, quedando en frente de él a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro- bueno demuéstralo- le sonrió antes de salir volando rápidamente por el pasillo, dejándolo parado ahí por unos segundos

- REGRESA AQUI- le grito mientras corría detrás de ella- maldita sea...detente- apuntando con su pistola, está dispuesto a disparar cuando la murciélago viro y de repente a pareció una chica que trabajaba en el edificio, el equina la esquivo- diablos...- susurro.

- Jajaja que pasa no puedes usar tu arma- volteo su rostro para verlo correr detrás de ella, sonrió con malicia al verlo eludir, esquivar a la gente que estaba en los pasillos y vestíbulos del edificio, tirando todo a su paso.

- maldita sea- pensó, no podía disparar a la murciélago en esa zona del edificio, donde trabajaban gran parte de gente que se ocupaba de la administración de la agencia, la murciélago sabía lo que hacía, tendría que atraparla sujetándola, acelerando cada vez mas estando casi a su nivel- quieres jugar al gato y al ratón...pues juguemos.- sonrió con decisión.

* * *

Mientras nuestros erizos seguían en las escaleras subiendo con cuidado para no caer y pasar de estar percibidos.

-¿cuánto falta?

- no mucho- le miro el erizo- unos pisos más

- no creí que esto fuera tan alto

- es porque sufismo desde el nivel subterráneo- quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el erizo hablo- dime por qué tan repentinamente, decides colaborar - le miro seriamente- hace unos días no decías nada, ni siquiera hablabas conmigo o con silver- le miro de ojo- y con el hablas tranquilamente- lo dijo con poco de voz raposa y seca

- je...celoso acaso- le miro divertida al erizo este se paro en medio de la escalera obstruyendo las escalinata

- solo responde- le dijo aun dando la espalda- quiero estar seguro que no es una trampa tuya- se giro dándole la cara a la eriza, su semblante era bastante seria más de lo que la eriza lo había visto en esos días encerrada mientras él la custodiaba.- y ¿Bien?

- sospechaba que algo se avecina, y bastante duro será si no trabajamos juntos- le miro seriamente- ahora estoy más segura que nunca, con la llegada de rouge que se infiltro a este edificio lleno de agentes para pedir mi ayuda- mirando así arriba y cerrando los ojos- y más ahora que Shadow está a merced de aquel lunático- con un leve susurro.

- Shadow- susurro, al ver la cara de preocupación y tristeza de la eriza que tenía enfrente, desvió la mirada de la eriza- acaso él es tu...

- ...es...un... muy buen amigo mío- dijo la eriza para volver a ver al erizo azulado- él, rouge y omega son mi única familia- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa- pero...si él lo atrapo...no es para nada bueno...- miro a los ojos de color esmeralda que tenía enfrente- el nos llamaba sus alumnos estrellas, su fuente de energía, no lo comprendíamos hasta ahora, usara a Shadow para copiar sus habilidades a sus maquinas que ha creado en todo este tiempo, y es mas seguro que su fuente de poder de esas cosas,...será su energía vital

- como sabes todo eso- pregunto asombrado ante tanta información

- soy una excelente espía- sonrió orgullosa- sabía que pediría que buscáramos alguna pieza faltante, tenía que llegar a ustedes de una forma u otra.

- esas maquinas, crees que sean bastantes poderosas

- si copian a la perfección, las habilidades de Shadow... será casi imposible- le miro con preocupación la eriza

- si es así, debemos darnos prisa- retomando la subida por las escaleras- estamos con el tiempo en contra, cada segundo cuenta- le sonrió dándole ánimos, la eriza le miro unos segundos para sonreírle y seguir el paso del erizo subiendo los últimos pisos para llegar a una puerta- por aquí- abrió la puerta con fuerza entrando ambos al salón.

- no dijiste que estaría aquí- pregunto la eriza

- si...debería estar aquí...- escucho un chasquido ambos miraron a sus espaldas, y vieron a un contingente de agentes armados apuntándoles a ambos- pero que...- ambos retrocedieron cuando escucharon una voz detrás de ellos

- los tenemos rodeados...- seriamente, ambos erizos observaron a la gata lila parada en frente de aquel otro contingente que les apuntaban- no tienen escapatoria- sonrió triunfante- enciérralos- miro al erizo azul- a ambos

- blaze espera...- se acerco a la gata pero fue inútil algunos agentes lo sujetaron dejándolo inmovilizado- debes escucharme

- ha...escuchar a un traidor- le miro con rabia- no creí que fuera tan estúpido para dejarte manipular por esta zorra

- a quien llamas zorra- forzando para liberarse de aquellos que la sujetaban con fuerza- espera que te ponga las manos encima

- que disfruten de su encierro- miro a ambos erizos para darles la espalda para irse del salón

- espera blaze...se nos avecina algo bastante fuerte, debemos trabajar todos juntos- la gata se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro- yo no trabajo con criminales- mirando a la eriza rosa- y menos con traidores- dijo al fin mirando a sonic a la cara- llévenselos...

- no espera...debemos hablar con el teniente...

- que no entiendes sonic que no...- callo al sentir una mano que sujetaba su brazo con firmeza.

- blaze...espera- la gata se giro para tener en frente aquellos ojos ámbar mirándola fijamente- debemos escucharlos- susurro

- silver...como sabemos que podemos confiar en ellos- le reto al erizo plateado

- solo míralos- mirando a ambos erizos, la gata hizo lo mismo, sin comprender a que se refería

- que debo mirar...

- conocemos bien a sonic...crees que sería tan fácil agarrarlo como lo sujetan ahora, recuerda que sonic nunca fue derrotado en el entregamiento con más de 8 contrincantes a la vez - miro a sonic- crees que estos 3 agentes tienen la suficiente fuerza para retenerlo, sin mencionar a la famosa Black rose- mirando a la eriza rosa- no van a escapar blaze...deberías escucharlos- mirando finalmente a la gata

- silver- susurro sorprendida por aquella forma tan seria, y analógica que había hablado, lo observo por unas segundas, hasta que miro a ambos erizos, suspiro con cansancio- de acuerdo...libérenlos...

- pero está segura...- le pregunto un uniformado dudoso de liberarlos

- acabo de ordenarles que los liberen- seriamente, los agentes los liberaron - quieren ver al teniente...síganme los llevare hasta él- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Ambos erizos sonrieron con satisfacción, y siguieron a la felina por el corredor. El erizo plateado sonrió al ver que blaze había confiado en sus palabras y decidió seguirlos, hasta el despacho de su jefe.

* * *

- Jajaja vamos que lento eres equidna – se rio con burla- no podrías atrapar ni un resfriado Jajaja

Cierra la boca -le grito furioso el equidna a la murciélago, corrieron por todo el edificio hasta llegar a un gran salón, donde el equidna se paró a descansar

- Jajaja vaya que desilusión no aguantas una pequeña carrera

- Cállate orejona- le miro furioso- para ti es fácil subiste volando, yo tuve que correr por las escaleras detrás de ti

- Es el efecto que tengo en los hombre – sonrió con picardía- ningún hombre se me resiste

- ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO!- grito colmado knuckles., se abalanzo contra la murciélago rápidamente, mientras ella esquivo su ataque, asiendo que el equidna se golpeara con fuerza contra la pared, causando un ataque de risa a rouge al ver las muecas de dolor por el equidna

- Eso dolió…-susurro adolorido-mi nariz- frotándose la nariz por el golpe tan fuerte, miro a la murciélago con ira contenida estaba a punto de avalarse contra la murciélago que estaba distraída riéndose con ganas.

- Knuckles- escucho una voz, se giro para ver a uno de sus amigos

- Tails?

- Aquí estabas nos esperan en el despacho del teniente- mirando al equidna para mirar a la murciélago que estaba junto al equidna- ¿interrumpo algo?

- Para nada – cruzándose de brazos- estaba a punto de detenerla

- Jajaja a mi guapo, ni siquiera pudiste eludir la pared- se mofo

- Ya verás –gruño

- La pared- susurro el zorrito al ver la pared que tenía unas grietas por el golpe sin duda le había dado de llano a la pared

- Quieres una pelea cabeza de nudillo

- ¡COMO ME HAS LLAMADO¡

- Knuckles la junta con el teniente- intervino el zorrito, equidna le miro con cara de pocos amigos pero se calmo

- Andando- miro a la murciélago- y tu vienes con nosotros- ordeno

- ¿yo?- se apunto a sí misma- .no a mí nadie me ordena

- Eres una …

- Espera knuckles- miro a la murciélago- Mi nombre miles Power, pero mis amigos me dicen Tails, es un placer my lady-le sonrió con simpatía y educación

- Vaya, un chico con modales- aterrizando frente al zorrito- un placer Tails, mi nombre es rouge, Rouge the Bat- estrechando la mano del zorrito

- Un placer rouge- le sonrió- pero debes venir con nosotros, tu amiga ya esta allá con sonic

- ¿Sonic?...te refieres al erizo azul cierto- el zorrito asintió con la cabeza- bueno pues andando – levanto un poco los hombros sin importancia

Perfecto sígueme por favor-guiando a la murciélago

-Que a hora son muy bueno amigos- pregunto confundido- que hago aquí pensado… ¡Tails espera!

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, bajo tierra ya estaba a punto de surgir de las profundidades, un cierto científico hacia de las suyas, mientras en el interior de una cámara se escuchaba gritos desgarradores de dolor.

- Si un poco más, un poco mas JAJAJA….pronto todo el mundo sabrá quien soy yo….CIENTIFICO MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO… QUE DIGO….DEL UNIVERSO….JAJAJAJA...

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 20 que tramara nuestro querido científico loco o. o?**

**Podrán confiar los agentes a estas dos chicas del miembro de grupo delta, será cierto o será una trampa.**

**Pronto lo sabremos ya falta poco para que termine este fic **

**Nos leemos prontos hasta la siguiente actualización**

**Saludos a todos**

**Atte.**

**Katy la eriza.**


	21. Un Ataque Inesperado

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA AL FIN LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 21, SIN MÁS LES DEJO, QUE LO DISFRUTEN**.

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Un Ataque Inesperado**

Llegaron rápidamente al salón donde estaba aquel despacho, vieron a la secretaria que se encontraba de turno, sentada tecleando en la computadora, los observo detenidamente a todo el grupo y más al ver a aquella eriza rosada con ellos.

- blaze, sucede algo- le miro a la susodicha para ver luego a la eriza que tenia detrás suyo- que hace ella aquí no debería estar bajo custodia- miro extrañada al grupo.

- hola Cream- le miro seriamente- está el teniente en su oficina

- eh...pues si acaba de entrar hace poco- le miro- pueden pasar

- gracias Cream,- le sonrió levemente

- me pueden decir que ocurre

- por ahora Cream no tenemos tiempo de explicarte- la gata lila se acerco a la puerta del despacho y tocando la puerta, escuchando un pase desde dentro, blaze abrió la puerta ingresando junto con sonic y amy.

- te enteraras muy pronto Cream- le dijo el erizo plateado, entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta, la conejita solo miro la puerta con curiosidad para volver a teclear en la computadora.

* * *

- !QUE HACE ELLA AQUI¡- se escucho un fuerte reclamo por parte de Raldog, el teniente al mando condecorado por altos mandos generales, miraba seriamente a aquel grupo que había entrado a su oficina, - !QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO¡, !ESTO SE LLAMA SUBORDINACION, TRAICION¡- se altero, golpeando el escritorio con fuerza poniéndose de pie.

- señor...esto es importante- le miro el erizo plateado, seriamente- debe escucharlos

- pequeño engreído- le miro furioso el teniente- QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI, Y MAS SI ES TU SUPERIOR

- eh?...bueno yo- le miro apena por el impulso del momento

- silver tiene razón, deje que ellos les explique la situación señor - el teniente miro a blaze por su semblante se daba cuenta que sería algo serio y más si ella estaba de su lado

- bien - tomo asiento- tienen cinco minutos- miro a aquella eriza rosa- empieza a hablar- le comando

* * *

- Cream- la eludida levanto la mirada para toparse con unos ojos azules que tenía enfrente- h-hola perdona que te molestara de tu trabajo, pero necesitamos hablar con el teniente- le miro un poco apenado a la coneja

- no te preocupes, Tails es bueno verte- le sonrió

- ejem...tenemos prisa sabes- la coneja, miro a la murciélago con la que le acompañaba.

- a-así perdona rouge, podemos entrar a hablar con el teniente

- claro, pasen sonic y los demás se encuentran adentro- le sonrió

- pues entremos de una vez- urgió el equina abriendo la puerta del despacho e ingresando en ella

- vaya...al fin - sonrió mirando al zorrito- entras o te quedaras con tu amiguita - mirando a la coneja, causando un sonrojo a ambos- y ¿bien?

- te veré luego Cream- ella solo asintió y ambos ingresaron al despacho.

* * *

- al fin llegan- escucharon al erizo azulado- por que tardaron tanto

- me costó encontrar a knuckles, y bueno ya saben cómo se pone cuando pierde una pelea

- como que cuando pierdo- le fulmino con la mirada- fue culpa de esta murciélaga que nos retrasamos

- como que mi culpa- le miro con el seño fruncido.

- he…esperen no es momento de que se pongan a discutir- se puso entremedio el zorrito

- claro que si, te pusiste a admirarte en cada ventana de las oficinas.

- oye debo verme bien, una mujer como yo debe ser sexy todo el tiempo- sonrió orgullosa- no como tu- le miro de pie a cabeza- necesitas un buen tratamiento de belleza, ni una chica se Fijaría en ti- le miro con burla

- mira tu...

- A CALLAR- ambos voltearon para ver al teniente que los miraba seriamente- knuckles quien es ella

- bueno señor...ella...ella es...

- soy rouge un placer- saludo sacudiendo su mano un poco

- ella es una gran espía y ladrona de joyas- susurro la eriza rosa

- genial una más para este enredo- se sentó frustrado, En su asiento.

- y que piensa, señor- pregunto el erizo azul.

- Hmm...no sé qué pensar...es muy complicado- observo a ambas criminales- y confiar así en ellas, no es de buen juicio- junto sus manos mientras meditaba

- se que no somos de confianza por nuestros delitos, pero cree que me metería aquí por voluntad- le miro sarcástica

- tienes un buen punto muchacha

- como dice rouge es necesario ir de inmediato, perdemos tiempo- urgió la eriza preocupada

- aun así...- suspiro frustrado- el caso fue cerrado, no puedo mover un contingente así necesito la autorización de los del alto mando

- típico, la ley nunca hace rápido su trabajo- murmuro la murciélago cruzándose de brazos

- cuidado con lo que hablas- le amenazo el equina

- me estas amenazando cabeza hueca

- A QUIEN LE DICES...

- que sucede...

- no lo sé Tails...

- deprisa protéjanse- comando el teniente- es un terremoto.

El edifico empezó a temblar al igual que las calles, los edificios, la ciudad completamente empezó a sacudirse rápidamente, el terremoto empezaba a ser cada vez más fuerte, detrayendo calles, ventanas y los edificios empezaban a caerse poco a poco, grito y desesperación se escuchaban en las calles, los vehículos chocaban unos con otros causando caos por doquier.

* * *

- que ocurre... de donde... ah surgido el temblor- se escucho una voz femenina un poco espantada

- señorita...el epicentro es afuera de la ciudad...- hablo uno de los científico

- busquen las coordenadas exactas...

- de inmediato...

- Noah- la eriza volteo, para ver a un erizo rojo entrando al laboratorio- hay que salir de inmediato...

- que ocurre...Mark

- los temblores han ocasionado...fisuras en el edificio...es peligroso estar aquí dentro- le miro seriamente el erizo

- diablos...escuchen todos...salgan de inmediato del edificio y cúbranse

Los científicos salieron rápidamente del laboratorio subiendo las escaleras para protegerse, el erizo rojo ayudo a que cada uno saliera rápidamente del lugar se detuvo al ver que la eriza se sentó en los controles, mientras empezaba a teclear

- que crees que haces debemos salir o nos quedaremos aquí atrapados- le miro seriamente

- vete tú tengo que ver de donde proviene este temblor- seguía tecleando

- ni creas que te voy a dejar aquí- se sentó a su lado y empezó a teclear, la eriza solo sonrió al ver al erizo que le estaba ayudando a buscar la ubicación del temblor- mas te vale que me des un buen aumento por esto- sonrió divertido

- si salimos de esto, tenlo por seguro- mientras tecleaba mas rápido

- si es así, pues empecemos- sonrió decidido, tecleando a gran velocidad revisando cada coordenada, el temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Haciendo caer cada artefacto de aquel laboratorio, los erizos estaban concentrados aun con el temblor y cada pequeña explosión que daba esas maquinas.

- un poco mas... - se concentraba- vamos...lo encontramos, al fin- sonrió aliviada

- muy bien tenias lo que querías...ahora vámonos.

- esto es imposible, esto es afuera de la ciudad - mirando la pantalla- en una fábrica abandonada...pero cómo es posible...

- después lo deduces...salgamos de aquí- tomándola del brazo y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad que podían por el temblor- es el temblor más largo que eh sentido- susurro el erizo apurado,

- sin duda no es un terremoto natural

- como sea será mejor salir de aquí rápidamente- esquivando algunos pedazos de techos que caían del techo, salieron rápidamente por la puerta para ver la ciudad en ruinas

- el temblor...se detuvo...-susurro la eriza.

- es cierto- empezó a mirar la ciudad devastada

- Mark me puedes soltar el brazo

- ah...lo siento Noah- soltándola - que haremos ahora

- será mejor buscar a sonic y ah su acompañante- sonrió- anidando

- tu mandas- se encogió de brazos, empezó a seguirlas por las calles.

* * *

- esto es horrible- susurro Cream

- tienes razón, el temblor sí que fue fuerte, dejo todo devastado - hablo el zorro de dos colas

- al menos salimos todos sin ningún daño- sonrió sonic

- aun así esto es malo

- vamos blaze celo por el lado positivo, nadie está herido

- tú crees- le miro apuntando a la gente que estaba herida en las calles

- bueno...jejejeje nosotros estamos bien ¿No?- le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa

- no es momento de hablar

- el teniente tiene razón, hay que ayudar a la gente herida.

- agentes vayan y busquen los instrumentos médicos, botiquines y ayuden a los heridos

- ¡si, señor!- respondió un pelotón de 5 agentes

- nosotros también deberías ayudar- dijo la eriza

- que haremos con eggman amy- susurro rouge

- por ahora no creo que cause problemas- le miro seriamente

- espero que tengas razón, aunque este temblor me tiene mala espina cariño

- lo sé, también me siento así- se cruzo de brazos la eriza

- nos ayudaran chicas o ¿qué?

- ya vamos sonic-mirando al erizo- será mejor ayudar por ahora- miro a la murciélaga

- desacuerdo- poniendo mala cara- aunque sabes que no soy buena con los enfermos.

- jejejeje divierte- yéndose a ayudar a una mujer herida, la murciélaga se cruzo de brazos, resignada se dirigió a ayudar a knuckles a repartir los medicamentos disponibles.

* * *

- es hora de poner a prueba mi plan Jajajajaja- sonrió Con malicia- omega ejecuta el plan, ya es hora de que conozcan a su nuevo gobernante

- si señor- tecleo cada letra- maquinas al 90%, 95%...100%...completado- abriendo compuertas, atención, androides ataque confirmado, repito ataque confirmado, blanco Green Hill...

Las compuertas se abrieron a la par donde grandes maquinas de semblante serio y mirada perturbadoras salían a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad

- eso es mis criaturas, destruyan todo y denme el poder absoluto de todo jojojojo

- no te saldrás con la tuya...eggman- se escucho débilmente

- Jajaja es increíble que aun estés convida Shadow- observo la capsula donde estaba encerrado- descuida tus amiguitas pronto se unirán a ti- sonrió con malicia.

- Hm...Ahora es depende de ustedes- susurro débilmente, mientras cerraba los ojos con canción- rouge...amy...

* * *

- bueno esto mas- susurro la eriza- y listo, ya estas pequeño

- gracias señorita ya no me duele

- bien, será mejor que descanses, te veré ave mas tarde si- le sonrió para alejarse de ahí- estoy agotada

- eres buena en esto- volteo a ver al erizo- - bueno siempre se me dio bien la medicina

- pues serias una gran doctora- le guiño el ojo

- gracias...eres muy ama...

- ! SONIC ¡- escucharon gritar ambos voltearon para ver a una eriza rosa y con ella a otro de color rojo

- ¿Noah?- susurro amy

- genial, viene con el presumido- frunció el ceño

- también me alegra verte azulito- sonrió con prepotencia

- que haces aquí fosforito- le miro con burla

- ya verás...

- suficiente, no es el momento- mirando a ambos erizos- el temblor no fue normal

- ¿Que?- dijeron al mismo tiempo sonic y amy en eso se acercaron el resto

- al parecer fue provocado a fueras de la ciudad, empezó al parecer en una fabrica abandonada

- está confirmado entonces- hablo la murciélaga- es cosa de eggman

- que ganaría con eso- pregunto el zorrito de dos colas, pero fue interrumpido cuando se escucho varias explosiones en las a lejanías.

Todos voltearon para ver a unos androides destruir la ciudad con lazares, velozmente se acercaban a su posición,

- tenias que preguntar verdad Tails...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**PERDONEN CHICOS POR EL RETRASO DE UUN POCO MAS DE UN MES NO EH TENIDO TIEMPO EH INSPIRACION PARA EL CAPITULO, PERO ALFIN ACTUALIZE ESPERO LE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, EGGMAN ALFIN ESTA PONOENDO EN MARCHA SU PLAN, QUE HARAN NUESTROS HEROES AHORA, LO DETEDRAN, RESCATARAN A SHADOW NO SE LO PIERDAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**CAPITULO 22; TODO O NADA; RESISTENCIA CONTRA EGGMAN.**

**HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION, BO DEJARE ESTE FIC SIN TERMINAR DENLO POR SEGURO.**

**SALUDOS PARA TODOS**

**ATTE.**

**KATY LA ERIZA. **


	22. En Marcha

**Al fin el capitulo 22 perdón por el retraso bueno les dejo con el capitulo ningún personaje me pertenece son de sega y compañía y ah Noah gracias por prestarme tus personajes amiga espero te guste tu participación kiaaa**

**Bueno les dejo con el capitulo que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**En Marcha**

- tenias que preguntar verdad Tails?- le miro el erizo

- jejejeje

- esto es pinta de eggman- hablo rouge, desplegando sus alas y elevarse en el aire lo más alto que pudo- hmp...- observo por unos segundos y descendió un poco- esto se pondrá feo- susurro

- rouge que ocurre

-problemas, Amy, es una gran cantidad de androides, por su estructura, anatómica- miro a la eriza

- con que esto planeaba- susurro -¿viste a Shadow?

-no, no está con ellos- se cruzo de brazos, con la mirada entristecida

- Shadow...

- ejem...podrían ponernos al tanto- hablo serio el erizo azul.

- claro eggman...planeo esto, al parecer para adueñarse de la ciudad- hablo la murciélaga

- siempre quiso ser el gobernante de todo- se encogió de brazos la eriza

- sí, complejo de superioridad

- DESTRUYENDO TODA LA CIUDAD- le grito él equina en la oreja

- ahhhh...OYE NADIE ME GRITA- jalándole la nariz- ¡OISTE NARIZON!

- NO ME JALES - soltándose de su agarre- NO TE GRITARIA SI ME PRESTARAS ATENCION, PARA QUE TE SIRVEN LAS OREJOTAS- jalándoles las orejas

- COMO TE ATREVES A JALARME MIS HERMOSAS OREJAS cabeza hueca...

- ahí van de nuevo- se llevo una mano a la frente frustrado el zorrito de dos colas, junto con silver y blaze que movían la cabeza a ambos lados, mientras veían la escenas

- estos parecen marido y mujer...

- QUE DIJERON- gritaron ambos al escuchar a Amy y sonic

- NADA JEJE...

- basta de tonterías- comando el teniente- debemos hacer algo con esos androides- miro a todo el grupo ambos se separaron dándose las espaldas enfadados.

- no podemos atacarlo, las armas han quedado bajo los escombros - observo silver al ver el edificio destruido.

- en eso tiene razón - susurro Tails

- Hmm…esto será un problema- dijo el teniente, pensando mientras se estaban escuchando explosiones que se acercaban a gran velocidad- deprisa escuadrones disponibles saquen de aquí a la gente y llévenlos lo más lejos posible de la ciudad- comando a los agentes que estaban cerca- DEPRISA

- SI, SEÑOR- respondieron los equipos, poniéndose en marcha a sus tareas

- ustedes- apuntando al grupo alguna idea- los miro

- Hmm...Sin armamentos será imposible- se cruzo de brazos él equina

- Jajaja con pistolas, no solo se destruye- alzo vuelo la murciélago- no es así muñeca- mirando a la eriza rosa

- podemos encargarnos de ellos, pero necesitaremos que nos cuiden las espaldas- mirando a los agentes

- espera ustedes solas acabaran con ellos- pregunto sorprendida la gata lila

- ustedes no podrán hacerlo, debe haber otra idea

- no hay opción sonic- cruzándose de brazos- no han visto todo nuestro potencial- sonrió con malicia la eriza rosada.

- andando amy- volando hacia el lugar

- ya saben que hacer- les guiño el ojo y se hecho a correr detrás de rouge a gran velocidad

- vaya...que veloces son- menciono el teniente impresionado

- jejejeje...ya escucharon andando- comando sonic

- sin armas?

- ya lo oíste blaze, andando.- le miro el erizo plateado- tenemos nuestras habilidades ¿No?...eso será suficiente- le sonrió

- ¿bien?...vamos- se cruzo de brazos la gata molesta por la situación.

- los vehículos al parecer no recibieron daño- movió las colas feliz al ver el auto de sonic y un par de motocicletas ilesas

- mi auto - sonrió orgulloso- sabía que no le pasaría nada, andando

- si vamos

- alto ahí Tails- lo sujeto del brazo- tú te quedas

- qué pero yo...

- sin peros, estarás a salvo aquí - le sonrió

- está bien- miro el suelo resignado

- nosotros no quedaremos aquí- hablo la eriza rosa de mechas purpuras

- buena suerte- se despidió- El erizo rojo- la necesitaran- susurro al ver como el grupo se dirigía rápidamente al lugar.

- no es justo- se cruzo de brazos Tails molesto- soy capaz de ayudar...

- ahí relájate- le hablo el erizo rojo-mejor el que ayuda el que no estorba

- MARK- le grito la eriza- como se te ocurre decirle eso

- jejejeje...pero si es cierto- rascándose la oreja despreocupadamente, mientras la eriza lo miraba furiosa

- el tiene razón- susurro- no tengo ninguna habilidad

- uh...claro que si eres muy listo Tails

- y eso que tiene que ver Noah...no sirve de nada en esta situación- mirando a ambos erizos

- tal vez no...Pero si usaras tu inteligencia que Noah tanto presume, crearías algo para ayudar a acabar a esas cosas- dijo Mark sin interés

- ! eso es ¡- grito levantándose de un salto asustando al erizo rojo

- qué?

- haremos una maquina- con ojos brillantes

- una maquina

- comandante donde está el avión que estuve revisando hace unos días

- ...Hmm...En el hangar 5 Tails ¿Por qué preguntas?

- necesitamos ir a hangar teniente

- desacuerdo...pero hay un problema como nos moveremos los vehículos fueron dañados

- déjemelo a mi- sonrió Mark, corrió hacia un callejón y en unos minutos salió un hermoso vehículo negro convertible- suban- sonrió con orgullo

- estupendo andando- subió Tails de copiloto- que hermoso auto tienes

- ejem...es mío

- jejejeje es de Noah, pero me va mejor a mi- poniéndose unas gafas negras

- basta de chácharas, démonos prisa- urgió la eriza

- okey...- encendió el vehículo haciendo que este empezara a sonar- que tal

- impresionante

- andando- grito Noah

- vaya que mandona- susurro Mark- aquí vamos- acelero a fondo conduciendo por las calles esquivando escombros- donde queda el hangar

- cerca al muelle está oculto por seguridad nacional

- muy bien sujétense- acelero a fondo esquivando todo a gran velocidad, rapando y chocando a su paso

- Mark tranquilo- se tapo los ojos de miedo

- ahí...vamos Noah...este es divertido verdad Tails

- VAMOS A MORRIR- grito al ver el muelle al frente, los pasajeros miraron y gritaron al ver que caerían al mar si no frenaban a tiempo

Mark sonrió y giro el volante al lado izquierdo rapando apretando el freno con fuerza, causando un movimiento brusco en el vehículo

- aaaaahhhhh...- el vehículo se detuvo bruscamente

- llegamos- dijo el erizo rojo orgulloso- eso fue divertido ustedes que opinan

- joven...usted es un peligro al volante- susurro aterrorizado el teniente

- vi pasar mi vida por delante- suspiro aliviado el zorrito

- ! MARK ¡...como se te ocurre manejar así- zarandeándolo con fuerza- si no moríamos por las manos de eggman, moriríamos en la tuyas...COMO SE TE OCURRE CONDUCIR ASI...CASI NOS MATAS...

- jejejeje ah vamos llegamos y en tiempo record

- tu... Te enseñare con tiempo record

- por aquí- intervino el teniente- espero que tu idea funcione Tails

- lo hará- mirando a la eriza- Noah necesitare de tu ayuda- la eriza asintió y miro al erizo rojo que tenia sujeto

- te salvo la campana- soltándolo, alcanzando a Tails y al teniente

- uff...por poco y no la cuento-suspiro aliviado- no creí que funcionara la maniobra para frenar de golpe- susurro transpirando al recordar lo que hizo para frenar el vehículo.

- Mark date prisa- oyó dentro del hangar, suspiro y se bajo para alcanzar a los demás

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad la gente huía a buscar refugio, las maquinas tomaban más terreno cada vez, en eso uno de los androides cayó al suelo destruido

- ahí va uno - escucharon una voz femenina- y queda 1000 más por destruir

- bien hecho rouge

- como siempre

- bien es mi turno- invocando su martillo- que empiece el juego- sonrió juguetonamente.

- ahí están- bajando del vehículo silver

- impresionante- hablo él equina al ver un gran número de androides destruidos en el suelo

- tienen garra- apretó sus puños blaze- me empiezan a agradar- sonrió levemente

- bueno chicos...que empiece la masacre- sonrió sonic con una pose altiva

- sonic...no te queda ser el tipo rudo- comento silver haciendo que sonic perdiera el equilibrio

- ! OYE ¡

- al fin llegan agentes- hablo amy

- mejor tarde que nunca- dijo la murciélago

- estamos aquí no- se cruzo de brazos el equina

- Hmm...Me agrada esa actitud- guiñándole un ojo a él equina, este se ruborizo desviando la mirada

- que necesitan que hagamos

- fácil querido- le miro amy a silver-debemos llegar al laboratorio del doctor eggman

- debemos rescatar a nuestro amigo

- a si amigo?- pregunto blaze

- a si es...debemos rescatar a Shadow.

* * *

- vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- moviendo un interruptor- son nuestras chicas- sonrió- que te parece Shadow tendremos visitas pronto

- maldito...canalla...- hablo tratando de liberarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban- libérame

- aun no mi querido rata de laboratorio- le miro- serás la carnada perfecta para atraer a esas traidoras... Jajajajaja

- ellas lograran acabarte

- hmp...enserio lo crees- sonrió- te cuento un secreto- le miro divertido, el erizo solo lo miro seriamente- no quieres, aun así te lo diré - sonrió- recuerdas los brazaletes comunicadores que llevan en la muñeca - le dio la espalda al erizo- tienen sus trucos,- le miro amenazadoramente por encima de sus hombros- Jajajajaja...vengan pequeñas- miro la pantalla- vengan...que papá las espera- miro la pantalla con una sonrisa retorcida.

* * *

- un ajuste mas y...ya está listo- salió Tails debajo de la maquina

- listo

- así es - sonrió- es hora de irnos- subiendo al avión

- estás seguro?- miro dudoso el erizo rojo- no lo debes probar primero

- no hay tiempo, sube- tomando su brazo y jalando de él

- Noah espera- subiendo de golpe al avión

- vámonos Tails

- muy vámonos- encendió el avión este desplego las alas rápidamente

- espere aquí teniente estará a salvo- dijo Tails tecleando rápidamente

- será mejor que yo le haga...COMPAÑIAAA...

- Si... Funciona- grito Noah al ver que el avión se elevaba rápidamente tomando una gran actitud.

- vamos a ayudar a sonic- aumento la velocidad con rumbo a hacia la ciudad.

* * *

**Siiiiiiiii al fin termine este capítulo perdón por la tardanza no creí que tardaría mucho, bueno espero les guste ya llega el final de este fic unos capítulos más y termina que apsara con Shadow, sonic y compañía lo sobran en el siguiente capitulo**

**Gracias Noah por prestarme tu chara Noah the hedgehog y ah Mark por supuesto n.n**

**Kiaaaa nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo hasta la siguiente actualización **

**Atte.**

**Katy la eriza **


	23. Operación Rescate

**bueno al fin el capitulo 23 espero que les guste sin mas los dejo con este capitulo que lo disfruten sonic y compañia no me pertenecen, sino a sega y sus creadores sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 23**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**Operación de rescate**

la ciudad se había vuelto un gran infierno, las calles estaban destruidas abandonas destrucción por doquier, cada edificio local en ruinas, solo se veía destrucción donde se viera, la gente había huido a las afueras de las ciudades resguardadas y protegidas por los agentes de la ciudad, todo era observado desde la lejanía, se podía distinguir las columnas de humo color gris que se elevaban al cielo por toda la zona, se podía escuchar proyectiles, estruendos de armas que se escuchaban traídas por el viento.

- sí, esto es muy fácil

- sonic cuidado- el erizo volteo para ver un androide detrás de él

- all right- salió a toda velocidad esquivando el golpe de su contrincante, tomo distancia y se dirigió a él una velocidad descomunal haciéndose su famosa spin dahs causando una perforación en el pecho del androide junto con tres mas- jejejeje, esto es pan comido - poniéndose de pie levantando el pulgar

- nada mal sonic-escucho detrás de él junto con un estruendo- a la próxima no te pongas de chulo

El erizo volteo para ver a Amy y a su lado un androide que tenía incrustado su martillo en el rostro- impresionante- susurro- no lo oí llegar- viendo a la chica sacando su martillo

- claro que no, algunos tienen habilidades diferentes- observo a la pila de chatarra- al parecer no copiaron todas las habilidades de Shadow,... cada androide tiene una sola habilidad.- pensó en voz alta

- sea como sea- levanto los hombros sin interés- será fácil derrotarlo - sonrió confiado

- Hmm...Eso espero- dijo sin más para observarlo.

- !EHY, USTEDES¡ ¡QUE TAL SI DEJAN DE Platicar Y ayudan!- ambos observaron al equina como hacia fuerza con un androide, levantándolo por los brazos y lanzándolo contra un grupo de robot que se acercaban- al... fin...- suspiro aliviado al verlos caídos, pero rápidamente se pusieron de pie -esas cosas son resistentes- miro impresionado

- cada vez hay más- hablo blaze lanzando bolas de fuego derivándolos por minutos mientras se levantaban de nuevo- son a prueba de fuego

- enserio rouge - le miro sarcástico el equina

-! CALLATE ¡

- debemos llegar al laboratorio seguro habrá un mecanismo para detenerlos

- eres un genio silver- le guiño un ojo amy, sonrojando un poco al mencionado

- y como lo haremos esas cosas nos bloquean el paso- cruzo de brazos molesto

- vamos sonic...no te pongas celoso- susurro la murciélaga en su oído

- quien esta celoso- desvió la cara- ¿Yo no?

- aja...claro y el equina tiene un IQ de 250 - se burlo

- EHY A MI NO METAN- les hablo el equina, y miro un rato a sonic- ¿Que es IQ?

- jejejeje...olvídalo knuckles...olvídalo- le dijo silver

- bien como ingresamos

- necesitaremos una distracción- sonrió sonic- bien quien se apunta- mirando al equipo- ahhhh...vamos...nadie- sonrió nervioso al ver como los demás se apartaban de él

- ve tu si quieres...yo quiero vivir

- concuerdo con la murciélaga- asintió knuckles

- vamos, la ciudad cuenta con nosotros...somos su salvación, ¿se van a rendir pronto?..- les miro con decisión a cada uno

- ¡SI!- dijeron al unisonó el equipo- debí traer a Tails es bueno en los discursos- miro derrotado el piso

- se acercan chicos- el grupo miro como se acercaban a ellos una gran cantidad de androides

- bueno...demos lo mejor que tengamos- golpeo sus puños knuckles

- ¡desacuerdo!

- claro a él lo escuchan- se molesto el erizo

- dijiste algo sonic- hablo silver

- nadie me escucha...para que hablo si nadie me escucha- con tono de depresión

- jejejeje solo estaba jugando- mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver su estado de ánimo- jejejeje

- basta de juegos- creando bolas de fuego- silver y yo seremos la distracción para que ustedes puedan avanzar

- muy bien - sonrió amy- andando.

- listo silver

- cuando quieras blaze

Rápidamente se lanzaron todo el equipo contra el grupo de robots que se acercaban, silver y blaze rápidamente le hicieron frente llamando su atención, atacando con gran precisión, cada androide atacaban con fuerza, pero ellos eran mas rápido y se percataban antes de recibir los golpes, las maquinas caían al suelo destruidos.

Mientras tanto nuestros amigo, caminaban con sigilo hacia la fachada para ingresar.

- bien por donde vamos- pregunto sonic al ver la fábrica abandonada- esto es bastante grande- mirando a su alrededor

- ahí...ustedes dos sígannos es por aquí- les grito desde unos metro más adelante de la puerta

- esperen...debemos tener cuidado debe haber trampas o algo parecido- observando con detenimiento dirigiéndose donde la murciélaga.

- por aquí dense prisa- abriendo una compuerta oculta- seguramente no se ah percatado...de nuestra presencia- entrando por la puerta- dense prisa

wwwwww

- jejejeje eso tú crees preciosa jojojojo...

- eggman cómo es posible que nos usaras de rata de laboratorio

- fácil Shadow...tenia

Que poner mi plan en marcha que más que tener esclavos que hagan el trabajo...sucio- le observo con una sonrisa retorcida

- hmp...- apretando los puños

- Jajaja que pasa...te molesta...- le dio la espalda riendo- debe ser frustrante, haber vivido para solo ser un peón...jejejeje...solo un esclavo para que cumplan mis...Caprichosos y deseos...jojojojo

- maldito- golpeando el cristal de su capsula sin causarle daño al mismo- AAAHHH- empezó a moverse con dolor al sentir una gran descarga a su alrededor de su cuerpo- ahhhh...ahhhh...maldito...- susurro débilmente mientras tomaba aire

- deberías comportarte Jajajajaja...Shadow...no quieres hacerte daño verdad- le hablo con burla, El erizo solo le miro resentido mientras trataba de recuperar aire por la descarga eléctrica.

- bueno es hora de la diversión- mirando la pantalla- omega emplea el plan ahora- démosle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados jejejeje

- si señor...

* * *

- whaaooo...esto sí que es enorme

- es una fabrica genio- le hablo con burla al equina

- no me dejaras de hablar con sarcasmo, verdad murciélago- le hablo molesto

- me divierte verte la cara de crédulo jijiji

- Hmm...- cruzándose de brazos tratando de ignorarla, pero rouge seguía molestándolo

- ese par se lleva bien Jajaja - rio por lo bajo el erizo- aunque knuckles lo niegue

- esto raro...

- de que se lleven así?

- no...No me refería a eso- mirando al erizo- que no nos encontráramos con nadie o algún obstáculo en el camino- mirando a su alrededor- es como si quisiera que entráramos libremente- deteniéndose - esto no me gusta

- es posible que este tan ocupado y no se haya dado cuenta de nuestra infiltración

- mm...no lo sé rouge

- deberías darnos prisa si no nos ha visto aun - golpeo sus puños juntos knuckles.

Los tres anduvieron al frente decididos, dejando a la eriza detrás ellos los observo un momento y los siguió

- además debe estar entretenido con silver y...- se detuvo al sentir una fuerte luz encima de ellos que los iluminaba-... blaze

- jejo bienvenido...creían que no los estaríamos esperando

- eggman

- así es mi amigo azulado jejo- escuchando su voz alrededor de ellos

- donde esta Shadow

- tranquila Amy...tu amiguito esta aquí conmigo pero ahora está un poco indispuesto para atenderlos Jajaja

- canalla

- bueno basta de cháchara...androides...ataquen

Las luces se prendieron en la fábrica, mostrando a un gran centenar de androides acorralándolos a su alrededor sin escapatoria

- ahora sabemos a qué te referías Amy- susurro sonic

- les dije que algo iba mal

- cayeron en mi trampa jojoto... Encárguense de ellos...eliminen a las traidoras...

- prepárense...estén atentos - sugirió la eriza

- no tienes que decirlo- hablo knuckles

- jojoto...no tienen escapatorias...Jajajajaja

* * *

La pelea contra los androides era cada vez mas difícil, les empezaba a ganar terreno a ambos, daban toda sus energías al máximo para destruirlos aparecían cada vez más por cada destruido.

- b-blaze ya no puedo...- respiraba con dificultad

- vamos silver...aun podemos hacerles frente- mientras lanzaba ráfagas de fuego- debemos...seguir- mirándole con dificultad de estar de pie

- ah...ah...esto se pone cada vez peor-mirando cómo se acercaban mas- ahhhh- lanzando un gran fragmento de pared contra unos androides con su poder psíquico, tomo otro fragmento pero no pudo levantarlo y cayó al suelo rendido por el cansancio

- ! SILVER ¡- se acerco preocupada al erizo- ¿estás bien?

- si...solo necesito descansar...un poco- levantándose Con dificultad

- no podemos seguir así silver- mirando a su alrededor como los androides empezaban a dispárales con sus cañones

- debemos seguir...blaze...debemos seguir resistiendo...- poniéndose en posición de pelea, se acerco rápidamente acabando con mas androides, blaze lo imito y siguieron atacando con todo lo que tenían.

- blaze...cuidado...

- SILVER- grito al escuchar un estruendo y ver a silver caer pesadamente al suelo- !silver¡ - se acerco al erizo levantándolo un poco entre sus brazos- ¿silver estas bien?

- blaze...corre...- levantando la mirada un poco para verlas en sus ojos.

- no te voy a dejar silver, ni lo creas...- viendo la herida en su pecho que empezaba a sangrar rápidamente.

- bla...ze...yo...te...a...

- silver...silver- sacudiéndolo un poco al ver que empezaba a cerrar sus ojos- por favor...no me dejes silver...- le hablo abrazándolo con dulzura- silver...

Alzo la vista al escuchar un ruido metálico y ver a los androides apuntándoles con los cañones listos para disparar, blaze lo acerco mas a ella abrazándolo protegiéndolo con sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para el final.

- silver...no te dejare solo...- fue lo último que se escucho, una gran ráfaga de proyectiles se escucho en la lejanía, de gran intensidad haciendo eco en el viento.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para toparse con la sorpresa que los androides habían sido destruidos.

- pero... ¿co-como?

- BLAZE...ACA ARRIBA

-QUE?- levanto la vista al ver a un avión bastante equipado y ver a su piloto- TAILS

- blaze estas bien- le pregunto, al bajar del avión

- Tails ayúdame...- mirando al zorro- silver...esta muy herido- mirando al erizo con tristeza

- ah perdido mucha sangre

- tu... ¿Tu quien eres?

- Soy Noah...déjame ayudarlo ahí un botiquín en el avión iré por él- salió corriendo la eriza hacia él avión

- se pondrá bien blaze...ya veras...

- eso espero Tails

- ya estoy aquí- mirando a la gata que desconfiaba de ella, sujetando a silver- haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo- mirándole con dulzura- Te lo prometo

- de acuerdo...sálvalo por favor- mirando a silver con tristeza mientras tocaba su mejilla

- hare todo lo que esté en mis manos- le dijo decidida- Mark ayúdame por favor

- eh...yo...jejejeje sabes que no me llevo bien con la medicina- con una sonrisa nerviosa

- me ayudas o alguien más necesitara primeros auxilios- mirándole amenazadoramente

- em...que tengo...que hacer...jejejeje- con una gotita en la cabeza- jejejeje

* * *

En la fábrica, la situación no estaba nada fácil, rouge y amy trabajaban muy bien equipo juntas, en cambio sus compañeros. Buenos digamos que no podían compenetrarse muy bien

- knuckles casi me golpeas

- yo...deberías quitarte de mi camino

- quieren dejar de pelear

- esto no te concierne Rouge

- eres un...

- rouge, tu y knuckles pelearan juntos

- ni de broma amy...yo no peleare con él, ya lo viste es un inútil

- basta de tonterías - mirando a ambos seriamente- cúbranse las espaldas, knuckles es fuerte y tu veloz serán buen complemento- mirándolos a ambos- sonic ven conmigo- mirando la entrada cercana- iremos por eggman.

* * *

**Al fin el capitulo 23 terminado no tenía tiempo por las tareas y exámenes bueno espero que les guste este capítulo estamos a uno o dos de que termine este fic OwO**

**Gracias a todos por sus review, y gracias a Noah por su personaje Noah the hedgehog y de Mark the hedgehog para este fic, GRACIAS AMIGAAAAA kIAAAA**

**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Atte.**

**Katy la eriza**


	24. Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**Capitulo 24**

**Una Sorpresa Inesperada**

- Rouge- miro seriamente a la murciélaga- tú y knuckles pelearan juntos

- ni de broma amy...yo no peleare con él, ya lo viste es un inútil- cruzándose de brazos

- basta de tonterías - mirando a ambos molesta- cúbranse las espaldas, knuckles es fuerte y tu veloz serán buen complemento- mirándolos a ambos- sonic ven conmigo- mirando la entrada cercana- iremos por eggman.

- jeje...cuenta conmigo- sonrió presuntuosamente

- esperen mi señal- mirando a ambos- rouge knuckles esperen el momento indicado para llamar la atención de los androides y así poder escabullirnos nosotros-mirándolos entendieron

- ! bien ¡

- sonic - mirando al susodicho- necesitare que seas veloz por esa entrada hay 150 metros de largo que posee el pasillo

- no hay problema, será fácil- guiñándole un ojo a la eriza

- denle un fuerte golpe de mi parte- golpeando sus nudillos knuckles

- descuida no necesitas decirlo...- sonó malignamente la eriza- están listos -pregunto, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de sus compañeros- que piense el juego eggman tsk

- andando cabeza de nudillos- hablo la murciélaga desplegando sus alas

- bien…. OYE QUE ME DIJISTE- le miro enfadado knuckles

- jejejeje andando galán pongámonos en marcha- volando encima de los androides- hey por aquí es que no pueden dispararme – volando en círculos al alrededor.

Los androides empezaron a disparan contra Rouge pero rouge rápidamente esquivaba, knuckles se acerco rápidamente golpeando con sus puños con gran fuerza, derrumbo a tres los demás Androides empezaron a aglomerarse alrededor de knuckles y Rouge para detenerlos, Amy y sonic observaron por unos segundos y empezaron a moverse acercando así la puerta

- sonic ahora- le miro

- al fin un poco de velocidad – sonrió divertido tomo a la eriza entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial provocando un poco de sonrojo por su atrevimiento de cargarla así y no de la mano como esperaba. – Sujétate fuerte- sonrió para salir disparado por el pasillo, tras pasar la puerta de entrada las paredes del pasillo empezaron a cerrarse cada vez mas rápido- pero que?

- Date prisa sonic- le dijo sujetándose fuerte mente de su cuello

- jejejeje no hay problemas hay vamos- aumento su velocidad falta unos metros antes del que las paredes se cerraran completamente dejándolos atrapados- ya falta poco- corrió lo mas que pudo y con un salto ambos salieron del pasillo antes de que cerraran las paredes- por poco- dijo sonic mirando las paredes cerradas

- podrías levantarte de mi- escucho debajo de él, viendo a Amy un poco molesta pero a la vez sonrojada, se sonrojo al ver la posición comprometida que estaban

- lo-lo siento- parándose rápidamente- déjame ayudarte- le tendió la mano, la eriza dudo un segundo pero lo acepto.

- gracias- sacudió un poco su ropa- sígueme falta poco- empezó a caminar

- este lugar es enorme- hablo sorprendido al ver la siguiente habitación otra bodega pero esta estaba llena de partes metálicas de viejos robot destruidos

- este lugar es de almacenamiento – mirando al erizo azul- estos son prototipos fallidos

- fallidos-mirando alrededor- son bastantes no crees- hablo con burla

- tal vez pero es mejor seguir avanzando no se que mas habrá aquí abajo- mirando el lugar en cada rincón y esquina

- siempre estas alerta- le miro interesando el erizo

- es la vida de un asesino o criminal- le miro levemente- eres agente y no sabes o básico de un criminal – le sonrió con burla- que decepcionante debí quedarme con el plateado y no contigo- susurro provocativamente y avanzo más rápido dejando al erizo confundido atrás.

Mientras en la pelea fuera de la fabrica no era fácil, mas androides se acercaban a la posición su posición muchos cayeron destruidos, otros se levantaban y seguían atacando Mark así todo lo posible por mantenerlos alejados de la aeronave con sus fuerzas y velocidad pero cada vez que eliminaba unos cuantos más aparecían en su lugar.

- mierda….esto es imposible Tails- le miro- cada vez aparecen mas – dijo destrozando con su puño la cabeza de un androide para darle una fuerte patada a otro cayendo destruidos con pesadez al suelo.

- esto es ridículo- hablo la felina resguardando las espaldas del erizo- por que tardan tanto en desactivar estas cosas

- algo debe ir mal dentro- hablo Tails mirando la fabrica detrás de ellos

- por ahora solo debemos seguirá atacando- hablo Noah agachada curando las heridas del erizo.- está listo- limpiándose un poco de sudor de su frente- me dio trabajo pero pare la hemorragia al fin- miro a la gata- tu amigo estará bien pero hay que llevarlo a un hospital –mirando al erizo- es fuerte tenlo por seguro – le sonrió

- gracias- miro agradecía a la eriza de mechas violetas- silver…te voy a cuidar lo prometo- susurro para sí misma dando una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- bueno, alguien piensa ayudar...ME- todos voltearon a ver al erizo que penas podía detener a dos androides que se habían lanzado encima de él- quítense DE MI ENCIMA- grito furioso lanzándolos con fuerza a los lados, mientras se ponía de pie y recuperaba el aliento

- esto se pone peor cada vez

- yo me encargo- hablo Tails- agáchense- ordeno, sacado una pistola especial del asiento de piloto- es hora de probarte-sonrió, todos se agacharon y el zorro disparo la pistola lanzo un rayo de gran potencia destruyendo a los androides de un solo disparo

. Impresionante – susurro la felina

- no podías usar esa cosa antes- le miro molesto el erizo rojo- por ejemplo antes que se lanzaran en mi encima- le miro molesto

- jejejeje… es que no lo vi necesario- le miro nervioso- es que lo hacías muy bien

- Bien- le grito- casi me cargan a mi - levanto los brazos molestos

- ah…vamos Mark no hagas tanto jaleo

- jaleo- le miro – casi me aplastan son su tonelada- apuntando a los androides destruidos- no son ligeros sabes

- no es hora de pelear entre nosotros- ambos erizos miraron a la felina- aun tenemos compañía- mirando al frente

- más de esas cosas ya me tienen hasta la Madre

- Mark deja de estar haciendo berrinches de niño pequeño y ponte a trabajar

- tú no me pagas por destruir esa cosas- le susurro

- te daré el auto como anticipo si lo haces- le miro seriamente

- si es así – sonrió maliciosamente- dame cinco minutos con esas chatarras jejejeje- dijo por ultimo antes de lanzarse encima de los androides haciéndolos pedazos

- que rápido- susurro Tails sonriendo nerviosamente viendo al erizo rojo acabar rápido con esos androides

- con un pequeño incentivo lo hace más rápido- hablo Noah molesta por la actitud del erizo

- sea como sea debemos seguir aguantando lo necesario para que ellos hagan su trabajó

- si- respondieron Noah y Tails

- déjame ayudarte- sonrió divertida la eriza

- tu peleas – le miro sorprendida

- linda no soy una muñequita de aparador sabes- le miro confiada- también tengo mis trucos- tras terminar su frase un ráfaga de viento rodeo a la eriza haciendo remover sus púas por todos laos- que empiece el juego- dijo lanzando sus manos al frente y de ellas salían ráfagas de aire a gran velocidad cortándoles la cabeza brazos y piernas de las maquinas

. Nada mal

- mira esto- susurro divertida la eriza, levanto sus manos hacia arriba- Tornado eólico- susurro, un viento impresionante se hizo presente el cielo se nublo los presentes miraron el cielo y de este se formo un tifón pasaba los segundo s y se transformo en un tornado Noah movió sus brazos al frente y el tornado cayó al suelo en medio de los androides alzándolos con sus ráfagas y girando rápidamente desbaratando y chocándolos entre sí rápidamente, los androides eran destruidos.

- vaya que fuerza – halo impresionado el zorro

- creían que no tenia habilidades.- sonrió divertida

- eso fue impresionante- le miro la felina impresionada al igual que zorro

- jejejeje que puedo decir adoro la adrenalina

- PUES TEN MAS CUIDADO CON TU ADRENALINA- le grito Mark saliendo de los escombros de los androides- CASI ME REBANAS CON TU VENTISCA- renegando mientras veía a la eriza

- oh vamos no me días que te molesta algo de viento- le dijo sin importancia

- como que algo de viento le miro furioso- casi me cortas la cabeza- le confronto

- debiste quitarte- desvió la mirada despreocupadamente

- ¿yo?... DEBISTE AVISAR ANTES DE LANZAR TU TORMETA ROBÓTICA

- se dice TORNADO EOLICO IDIOTA

- COMO SE LLAME – le grito

- ya dejen de pelear aun debemos estar en guardia- les recordó la felina, ambos erizos se miraron un segundo para darse la espaldas mutuamente al mismo tiempo

- jejejeje esto será más difícil de lo que parece- susurro Blaze

- si- dijo Tails riendo al ver la actitud de ambos erizos- espero que estén bien allá dentro- dijo mirando la fabrica los demás lo imitaron veían preocupados aquella fabrica abandona

- buena suerte Hermanita- susurro Noah mirando la fabrica abandonada

* * *

-aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se escucho un gran estruendo de metales partiéndose con gran fuerza- van 15

- tornado Maza- hablo Rouge girando sobre sí misma destruyendo 3 robots de un golpe- 18, cariño – dijo con superioridad él equina

- hmp- se cruzo de brazo él equina- Presumida

- jejejeje que te puedo decir soy hábil – le sonrió con arrogancia

- si hábil pero con la boca… agáchate- le ordeno se lanzo hacía rouge para darle un certero golpe a un robot que estaba detrás de ella, le dio un fuerte golpe que este salió despedido contra un grupo de ellos causando una explosión masiva- con esos con 23 – sonrió de lado mirando a la murciélaga

- presumido- se cruzo de brazos Rouge

- vamos ponte de pie aun no terminamos- tendiéndole la mano con confianza- la murciélaga sonrió al ver al equina, y aceptando su ayuda- ¿Qué?

- nada- le miro para avanzar un poco adelante- solo que te eres guapo cuando sonríes- le dijo mirándolo levemente antes de desplegar sus alas y salir volando

- eh- se quedo paralizado knuckles al escuchar lo último de la murciélaga sonrojándose – hmp- cruzo de brazos cerrando sus ojos tratando de controlar su sonrojo

- hey no piensas ayudar- escucho hablar a Rouge, abrió los ojos de golpe saliendo de sus pensamientos para ayudar a la murciélaga.

* * *

- Sonic cuidado- grito la eriza empujándolo del camino, recibiendo ella el golpe y lanzándola contra la pared

- AMY- se acerco el erizo- estas bien

- ahhhh…eso...creo- sobándose un poco la cabeza- mirando a los culpables de su ataque

- esas cosas son más fuertes que los anteriores

- eso quiere decir que estamos cerca de Eggman- se levanto la eriza un poco atontada por el golpe- debemos avanzar

- pero primero debemos destruir esas cosas- masajeo sus nudillo- yo me encargo dame un segundo- sonrió para salir disparado a su velocidad con gran fuerza golpeo a los Robots lanzándolos contra los muros cercanos haciéndolos explotar uno tras otros- listo- hablo entrecortado por el cansancio.

- ya falta poco para llegar

- pues andando- sonrió despreocupadamente, mientras avanzaba, pero lo retuvo suavemente una mano que le sujetaba su brazo

- espera- sonic vio a la eriza sacar de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco, para sacarle un poco la chaqueta- tienes una herida profunda en el brazos- le dijo mientras lo vendaba con cuidado y dulzura con el pañuelo- con esto te dolerá menos y detendrá el sangrado- mirando al erizo

- Gra…gracias – le miro un poco apenado peo agradecido por su preocupación

- debemos seguir eggman no esperara por siempre- le recalco ambos caminaron con sigilo por el almacén mientras entraban por una puerta a otro corredor, sin percatarse que los estaban vigilando cada uno de sus pasos.

* * *

- jojojojo…creen que me detendrán – sonrió maléficamente- es hora de poner en marcha mi máxima creación- rio macabramente lanzando su risa maligna por cada rincón del lugar- Omega pon en marcha el proyecto XP-250

- si Doctor –tecleo rápidamente introduciendo datos, en unos segundo el suelo empezó a temblar en todas partes, el suelo empezaba a abrirse causando grietas en el suelo que se abría paso un brecha comiendo todo a su paso

- que pasa- miro confundido el erizo negro al doctor

- esto Shadow es lo que me dará todo lo que merezco jojojojo- grito con euforia- al fin gobernara todo este mísero planeta – rio con gran fuerza

- que ocurre- hablo la eriza de púas moradas

- deprisa suban rápido a la nave- les ordeno- Blaze sube de inmediato- hablo alarmado mientras tomaba los controles, rápidamente subieron abordo y elevo el avión lo mas lato qué pudo

- de donde viene ese temblor- pregunto confuso el erizo rojo

- Mark mira- señalo Blaze, el suelo empezó a partirse en dos creando una brecha profunda en el suelo

- que impresionante- hablo Noah

- miren algo sale del suelo- miro serio al frente el zorrito

- que es eso?

- no lo sé Blaze, pero no es nada bueno- hablo seriamente la eriza

- con eggman no se puede esperar algo bueno- miro seriamente aquella infraestructura que empezaba a sobresalir del suelo lentamente

* * *

- que pasa- hablo rouge esquivando destrozos desprendidos del techo- debemos salir

- no crees que me di cuenta- le grito- date prisa- le urgió mientras corría a la salida- date prisa

- knuckles cuidado- lo empujo antes de que cayera escombros en su encima

-ROUGE- se levanto rápidamente mientras escavaba para liberar a la murciélaga- resiste te sacare – sacando rápidamente los escombros más pesados de su encima- Rouge- la tomo entre sus brazos- vamos respóndeme- le miro, la murciélaga tenía varias heridas a causa de los escombros- vamos respóndeme- le acaricio la mejilla- rouge- susurro bajando la mirada con tristeza

- Hmm…que haces…ahí…parado- escucho levemente, levanto la mirada vio a la murciélaga mirándolo divertidamente – debemos salir…o nos caerá encima todo- le susurro débilmente

- te sacare enseguida- le miro seriamente mientras corría a la salida con rouge en brazos esquivando los escombros

- Knuckles aquí arriba- escucho subió la mirada para ver el avión piloteado por Tails, lentamente bajo el avión – suban

- estás bien

- rouge necesita ayuda- les miro

- estoy bien, son solo rasguños sin importancia- susurro con una mueca de dolor

- claro que no- le miro reprobatoriamente- ahora que date quieta o te aras más daño, la murciélaga lo miro por un segundo para no decir nada mas

- está bien tu ganas

- donde están amy y sonic

- no lo se pensé que habían salido ya

- aun no lo hacen?- pregunto confundido él equina

- espero que se den prisa- hablo débilmente Rouge

La fabrica es iba derrumbando cada vez más rápido pedazos de techo caían las paredes se partían y empezaban a caer con fuerza los robot que perseguían ambos erizos fueron detenidos por los escombros que caían pesadamente

- debemos darnos prisa salir de aquí- grito el erizo corriendo mientras esquivaba los escombros

- eso es imposible estamos en el sub-suelo sonic. Es más seguro que arriba de nosotros ah caído completamente bloqueando las salidas debemos seguir adelante- respondió segura Amy

- estás segura- le miro dudoso

- confía en mí . El miro seria- eggman está aquí abajo aun-miro al frente ya estamos cerca- corrieron por unos segundos- ahí adelante esta la puerta- apunto la eriza- Sonic destruye la puerta

- entendido- sonrió corrió a gran velocidad girando sobre sí mismo y desplazo la puerta de metal abriéndola

- bien hecho- entrando ambos, justo a tiempo los escombros cayeron al fin bloqueando la entrada- debemos seguir- mirando a su izquierda el erizo hizo lo mismo

- ahí está eggman

- andando- dijo caminando lentamente hacia a la puerta seguido por sonic, se veía que la habitación estaba con la luz encendida se asomaron y vieron el laboratorio secreto estaba vacío no estaba nadie en los controles de las cámaras no había nadie- demonios…maldito gordinflón escapo

- AMY- escucho gritar al erizo rápidamente se dirigió a él- mira- le señalo la capsula cerrada de metal, donde se escuchaba leves golpes dentro de esta

- diablos- reviso la capsula tratando de abrirla- Shadow? -este golpeo al escuchar su nombre- te sacare de ahí

- debe haber algún botón que abra esa cosa- mirando la consola, mientras buscaba en el teclado, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escucho un fuerte ruido metálico se giro y vio a la eriza con su gran mazo dando un fuerte golpe en lo que sería la puerta abollándola y esta cayendo al suelo

- SHADOW- lo saco de ahí- estas bien- le miro preocupada, el erizo apenas podía respirar se veía agotado- Shadow descuida te sacare de aquí lo prometo- le dijo con dulzura, el erizo azul solo desvió la mirada de aquella escena que empezaba a molestarlo de sobremanera, giro su rostro y vi una sombra no muy lejos de su ubicación, saco su pistola de su funda que tenía en la cintura y se acerco con cuidado

- sonic- pregunto la eriza, el erizo volteo a verla y le hizo una seña de que se callara, era lo vio y asintió, sonic se acerco rápidamente donde vio la sombra y apunto pero no había nada, se adentro poco a poco para no encontrar nada de repente escucho un fuerte golpe metálico detrás suyo, retrocedió rápidamente para ver donde se produjo el ruido- AMY?- pregunto- para después escuchar un grito desgarrador en el laboratorio salió rápidamente de ahí para ver a la eriza teniendo una especia de convulsiones- AMY? Se acerco rápidamente a ella para ver que estaba siendo electrocutada – que pasa? Amy- miro preocupado si saber qué hacer

- es el.. Brazalete debes quitárselo- susurro el erizo negro

- el brazalete- miro el aparato de la muñeca de la chica- resiste amy te lo quitare- se acerco tomando el brazalete pero causa que también le pasara la corriente causándole un grito de dolor y soltándola- demonios..Es muy potente

- vete de ….a…aquí…sal…llévate a Shadow conti…contigo-hablo con dificultad la eriza

- ni de broma de voy a abandonar-el erizo rápidamente miro por todas partes hasta que vio la consola unas herramientas- eso es- tomando unos cortas alambres de buen maño-esto cortara ese brazalete

- te pasara corriente si usas eso

- no me importa- miro seriamente a Shadow- debo intentarlo su cuerpo no resistirá tanta carga, se acero uso el corta alambre pero como dijo Shadow la corriente fue pero se alejo un poco mientras respiraba agitadamente- demonios lo intentare de nuevo

- Jajajajaja yo no lo haría si fuera tu erizo- escucho en el laboratorio

- sal donde te escondes?- grito furioso el erizo – jojojojo eres imbécil, porque te preocupa esa criminal agente- le pregunto con burla- deja que muera, no tardara mucho- dijo con énfasis en las últimas palabras

- maldito, no dejare que salgas con la tuya- dijo decidido intentándolo de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas ignorando la electricidad corto el brazalete de su muñeca cayendo al suelo al igual que la eriza que respiraba débilmente

- Jajaja…bueno solo has prolongado su muerte un poco más – rio macabramente

- AMY- la tomo en sus brazos vamos abre los ojos- le pidió, pero la eriza estaba inconsciente- amy

- debemos irnos de aquí- miro al erizo negro que estaba de pie con dificultad

- por donde la entrada está bloqueada

- hay una salida por aquí cerca es por donde salió eggman- camino lentamente- sígueme, el erizo asintió y la cargo a Amy en sus brazos- démonos prisa- urgió el erizo

- jojojojo buena suerte en detenerme….- fue lo último que escucharon mientras salían de aquel laboratorio por un pasadizo que Shadow acababa de encontrar.

* * *

- esa cosa es enorme- apretando los puños Mark al ver como esa cosa, empezaba a destruir lo que era fábrica abandonada con sus fuerzas

- Amy y Sonic aun están dentro- hablo preocupada Blaze

- está destruyendo todo – hablo él equina, viendo el caos y destrozos que hacia ese enorme robot, al salir empezó a arrancar los arboles cercanos y lanzaba todo a lo que quedó de aquella fabrica al terminar empezó a caminar y se acercaba a la ciudad era cuestión de minutos que entraría a la ciudad- demonios… no podemos quedarnos aquí solo mirando

- debemos detenerlo Tails- le miro la eriza

- lo sé Noah pero, como nos hará añicos

- debemos intentarlo Tails, no importa si damos la vida- le miro seria blaze mientras sostenía a silver en sus brazos con delicadeza

- no hay opción- hablo knuckles- Rouge sabes si tiene un punto débil

- lo siento guapo-le sonrió débilmente- pero esa coas es una sorpresa para mí también- le miro preocupada- nunca creíamos que construiría algo así- miro el robot- esta vez se supero así mismo

- se acerca a la ciudad será mejor detenerlos – el zorro maniobro y se acerco al robot para verlo mejor será mejor detenerlo

- pero cómo? Tails

- usaremos las armas del avión

- esta cosa tiene armas

Claro que si knuckles- sonrió- es hora de contraatacar

- crees que puedas esa cosa mide como un edificio de 50 pisos- le urgió

- debemos intentar Mark- el mencionado solo se cruzo de brazos

- bien respondió secamente

- será mejor que usen el cinturón de seguridad- sugirió el zorro- **¡Esto se acabo eggman!- **dijo apuntando a la enorme maquina, y apretando un botón este desplego todo su poder de armamento contra el colosal de hierro una nube se levanto en el lugar

- Tails lo hiciste- dijo emocionado la eriza de mechas violetas

- aun no- halo serio el equina

- qué?- miro la gran nube de desvaneció dejando ver al robot que no tenía ningún solo rasguño

- maldición- susurro Tails

- JOJOJO creían que podrían destruir mi gran creación con esa basura- se escucho por os altavoces del robot, toda la ciudad podía escuchar y ver esa gran máquina- Jajajajaja- este es su fin- rio malévolamente- seré el dueño de este mundo….ES MIO.. TODO MIO JAJAAJAJAJA…..

- esto se acabo- halo sin esperanza Noah

- no aun no – apretó sus puños Tails- debe haber algo que podamos hacer- debe haber algo….

* * *

**Al fin el capitulo 24 perdón por el atrasado lo siento mucho no eh tenido tiempo y bueno inspiración también jeje, Noah aquí está el capitulo que tanto pedias amigazaaaaaaaaa perdona la tardanza, espero que lo disfrutes este capítulo y todos ustedes también.**

**Estamos poco para el final un capitulo mas o dos?**

**Que pasara podrán detener a Eggman, o será el fin de todo, que paso con amy, sonic y Shadow? Habrán podido salir de ahí antes de que haya sido destruida la fábrica?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**

**Saludos a todos**

**Atte.**

**Katy light Hedgehog**


	25. Ambición, la Causa del Caos

**Capitulo 25**

**Ambición, la Causa del Caos**

_- JOJOJO creían que podrían destruir mi gran creación con esa basura- se escucho por os altavoces del robot, toda la ciudad podía escuchar y ver esa gran máquina- Jajajajaja- este es su fin- rio malévolamente- seré el dueño de este mundo….ES MIO... TODO MIO JAJAAJAJAJA…._

_- esto se acabo- halo sin esperanza Noah_

_- no aun no – apretó sus puños Tails- debe haber algo que podamos hacer- debe haber algo…._

- nadie puede detenerme ahora- riendo con malicia- todo es mío TODO JAJAJAJAJA….

- eggman que ocurre-escucho una voz para luego ver una imagen de un zorro en el monitor- por qué haces esto, esto no fue lo que acordamos entre los países

- vaya general rouse del continente sur…ya vio mi obsequio Jajajajaja

- cómo es posible teníamos un acuerdo eggman como ah podido traicionarnos- golpe la mesa con furia el individuo

- jejejeje Rouse no puede nada contra mi ahora- le miro con una sonrisa burlona- en verdad creían que yo el gran Eggman sería un peón para cumplir sus ordenes- rio malévolamente- ahora ustedes están bajo mi merced- le miro desafiante- tal vez llegan ah ser mis sirvientes en mi imperio Jajajajaja- cortando la comunicación

- EGGMAN… ¡EGGMAN!-golpeo el secretorio con fuerza- maldita sea nos utilizo el maldito bastardo- observo la ventana.- diablos su codicia fue más fuerte que la de nosotros mismo- mirando con impotencia su ahora destrozada ciudad, su imperio- maldito…."no hay más que hacer ahora, causamos el fic de nuestra propia raza por nuestro egoísmo de poseerlo todo"- pensó mientras daba un golpe con fuerza contra la pared.

"**Si no hubiéramos hecho esto no estaríamos en ese dilema"**

**Inicio del flas**

Hace 6 años atrás en una reunión de los países unidos se llevo acabo éramos varios presidentes, pero llego la hambruna y una época mala para mobius y los países pequeños fueron uniéndose a os más poderosos con acuerdos de igualdad, nosotros manejábamos los países con más recursos y no deseábamos hacerlo pero si "ayudábamos "entrarían mas riquezas y mas obra barata para aumentar nuestro ego así fue creando los continentes con países en armonía o eso creían esos cretinos.

Hasta que uno hablo por todos pasando dos años después de esa creación de acuerdo y unidad.

- estoy arto de que mi país tenga que alimentar a la masa que no pertenece a nuestra cultura-golpe su escritorio

- Mayor Sauge, es por tratado- hablo un mapache- tenemos acuerdos

. Acuerdos, esta gente solo pide y deja más pobre nuestros recursos, no lo ven

- estoy de acuerdo- hablo una dama femenina- ahora que estamos nosotros los líderes de los continentes debemos hacer algo al respecto- sonrió

- a que se refiere señora Acorné- le mire a la ardilla de piel café con ojos azules

- fácil porque ayudar si podemos dominar- sonrió

- dominar?, eso es ridículo – le miro furioso Harmei, un caballo de piel canela de mal carácter- llegaríamos a la guerra

- es obvio, causaríamos ruptura y no nos vendría bien nos sacarían de nuestros privilegios por la traición- proclame en frente de todos

- jejejeje…que tal si alguien se encarga de esas tareas entre las sombras dejándonos limpios- sonrió Sauge

- a que te refieres-le mire confundido- explícate

- jajá miren- lanzo un pequeño proyector en medio de nosotros- le presento al que puede hacer nuestros sueños realidad- sonrió encendiendo el proyector y de él una imagen de un hombre de edad piel clara con una gran bigote dolor castaño y gafas pequeñas negra-les presento al doctor eggman

-eggman -susurre mirando la imagen

- es un científico de gran intelecto-hablo Acorné- pero dime por qué crees que ayudaría- le miro intrigada a Sauge

- fácil querida- le sonrió- este científico esta dispuesto a ayudar- nos miramos confundidos

- como- hablo Harmei

- con su gran intelectos tiene un equipo especial que está en su totalidad completado- les miro- y se que son excelentes los eh visto en acción- sonrió

- y que quieres que eggman haga- hable

- eso es fácil grandes señores de los continentes – escuchamos una voz, enfrente de nosotros una pantalla gigante se hizo presente- puede cumplir su deseo de tener control absoluto de cada país bajo su mando, mis ceraciones eran de gran utilidad- sonrió macabramente

- Hmm…tentador – hablo Acorné

- piénsenlo tener a esos míseros países bajo sus mandos solo nosotros cinco tener el control absoluto de millones de vida y manejaras a nuestro antojo cuanto poder, riqueza tenemos en enfrente esperándonos a que lo tomemos

- ser millonarios, sirvientes y hacer lo que nos plazca- sonrió Acorné

- peones, sirvientes que hagan lo que queremos- susurre

- Cuanto poder pueden tener bajo sus manos con solo mi ayuda- sonrió con malicia el científico— que dicen?- no miramos un momentos y sonreímos

- es una anime ACEPTAMOS - Hablo Sauge

- perfecto jejejeje…es poco tiempo tendrán lo que desean- susurro con aire misterioso.

**Fin del flash**

**-** eso fue el principio de todo esto-susurro

- señor Rouse debemos evacuar las maquinas están atacando ha matado y esclavizado a los habitantes de las regiones cercanas- le urgió un militar

- esperemos que ahora llegue alguien y nos salve de este caos- miro la ventana por última vez para salir de ahí seguido por el soldado.

En otros países la masacre se hizo presente muchos líderes cayeron entre ellos los señores de los continente, cuatro de ellos fallecieron en el ataque de sus naciones, solo quedaba uno vivo.

- maldita sea ha atacado a todos los países de gran poder- bufo molesto- que haremos.

- señor todos los militares del continent han sido reducidos, hemos perdido contacto con ellos.

- que hay de continente 1?

- no podemos contener comunicación con ellos.- hablo seriamente que haremos ahora señor- le miro preocupado al igual que sus demás compañeros.

- Uff…lo que tengo que hacer- hablo seriamente saliendo de ahí- es hora de que todos se enteren de lo ocurrido y como se origino todo esto.

* * *

**Povs Tails**

-Tails Cuidado- escuche gritar a Noah, mire al frente y esquivé sus misiles por poco y nos daba de lleno.

- demonios…como lo detendremos…-mire cada parte de esa enorme cosa, su estructura es impresionante no había un punto ciego donde atacar y destruirlos- un punto débil – susurre- pero por donde…

- Tails al lado izquierdo- escuche quitándome de mis pensamientos gire mi cabeza para ver un misil a poca distocia entre nosotros

- no puede ser…-mire con miedo" ¿esto era nuestro fin?"

- Tails que crees que haces- esquívalo escuche a Mark

- es imposible no dará de lleno en cuestión d segundo- susurre, todos se miraron con tristeza y guardaron silencio, el misil faltaba poco, cerré los ojos con fuerza parea esperar nuestro final.

"_Se escucho una explosión de gran magnitud, pero algo iba mal porque aun estoy aquí y vivo"_

Abrí los ojos lentamente para sentir la luz del sol darme en el rostro- pero… ¿Cómo?

-Tails?- escuche a mi lado- mira- voltee y vi a cerca de un edificio a…ah...—SONIC- sonreí- SONIC ESTAS VIVO- grite de emoción- el solo hizo una seña con su mano con el pulgar arriba, estaba contento había alguna esperanza aun- bien sigamos atacando a eggman debe haber alguna manera de atacarlo- hable para el resto del grupo

- pero como ya viste esa cosa- hablo Mark

- aun así debemos intentar

- lo sé Noah pero como esa cosa es más grande que nosotros, y no le hace ni cosquillas los misiles

- la esmeraldas- escuche levemente, voltee la cabeza para ver a rouge aun en los brazos de knuckles

-esmeraldas?

- las del museo- hablo knuckles

- si…ahhhh…eggman las debe usar de fuente de energía…si es así

- es posible detenerlo- sonrió Tails

- pero deben estar dentro de todo ese fuselaje- hablo blaze- como entraremos

- déjenlo eso a nosotros- escuchamos mire por todas partes pero no encontraba el origen de la voz de sonic

- Sonic?

- como piensas hacerlo- pregunto rouge destapado su comunicador de su muñeca

- fácil buscaremos como entrar no debe ser complicado- se escucho su voz seguro

- tú solo- pregunto blaze

- no tengo compañía jeje- me asome por la ventana al escuchar a sonic lo vi parado junto con un erizo negro de vetas rojas quien cargaba a la eriza rosa en brazos- no es así Shadow

- hmp...-solo se escucho-ven no hay nada de qué preocuparse- se escucho confiado sonic

- jeje buena suerte chicos- hablo knuckles

- Shadow busca las esmeraldas ahí deberán poder destruir ese robot- hablo agitadamente rouge- entendido fue lo único que hablo ese tal Shadow

- algo mas Tails- hablo sonic- necesito que se lleven a Amy con ustedes

- bien más gente en este pequeño aeroplano- se quejo el erizo rojo

- cierra la boca es mi hermana la que estás hablando- le golpeo la cabeza

- enseguida sonic- le dije seguro, busque una calle donde poder aterrizar, sonic y Shadow se acercaron con la eriza inconsciente

- Amy que le paso- hablo Noah preocupada

- recibió un fuerte impacto…hablo molesto sonic

- hermana…

- estará bien solo debe descansar- la eriza miro al erizo negro- estará bien no te preocupes- susurro secamente, eso causo una sonrisa en la eriza- gracias- susurro Noah, el erizo rojo se acerco y cargo a la eriza rosa hasta dentro del avión sentándola para que estuviera cómoda- que harán ahora?

- entrar, tomar las esmeraldas caos y salir- le miro al erizo

- Eso es todo saben que no será fácil llegar hasta ahí?- le miro a ambos erizos

. Haremos lo posible además- miro al robot que causaba destrozos- sino lo haces acabara con todo lo que conocemos- hablo serio el erizo

- seremos el señuelo para que ustedes puedan buscar como entrar- hable

- seguro Tails- yo solo asentí seguro- bien, tengan cuidado

- lo tenderemos, tengan cuidado- hablo blaze

-claro que si, andando Shadow- este solo asintió y ambos salieron corriendo a gran velocidad de ahí

- es hora andando- subí al avión todos los demás lo hicieron y despegamos.

* * *

**Povs Sonic **

- muy bien por donde entramos- mire alrededor de aquella cosa- alguna idea- mire a erizo azabache que estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados- oye me escuchas?

- cierra la boca faker- le miro serio- hay una abertura en la parte del brazo derecho podremos entra por ahí- le escuché

- vaya como sabes eso- el señalo y yo mire hacia donde señalaba, vi su brazo y una compuerta pequeña-okey pues andando- me eche a corre seguido por Shadow.

Corrimos en círculos por el robot para tener la oportunidad de subir, aun no nos había detectado, estaba ocupado destruyendo edificios que estaban, mire al erizo de franjas rojas y lo vi asentir la cabeza, le correspondí de la misma forma y corrimos en direcciones contrarias para subir por la pared de los edificios cercanos a gran velocidad, corrí como nunca para tomar fuerza en el salto y lo logre llegue a la punta y salte para sujetarme cerca de la cintura del robot.

- uff…llegue…-que pero….aaaaahhhhh….no….ahhhh…- me sostuve, por la pierna del robot- por poco y soy tortilla de erizo- suspiro

- faker...que haces ahí- subí la cabeza para ver al erizo negro que estaba en la cintura del robot

- aquí pasándola –le miro con ironía- ¿tú qué crees?

- Hmm…date prisa- lo vi subiendo por el robot

- me cae gordo…- susurro y empezó a subir para alcanzarlo llegue a la compuerta- como la abrimos

- así- con una mano golpe la cerradura que sujetaba con tanta fuerza que la abollo, repitió la acción haciendo que la puerta se abriera dejándonos entrar- andando- lo seguí impresionado, si el avión de Tails no le hizo ningún rasguño con tanta potencia que tiene esos misiles y lo láseres y este sujeto abollo esa puerta con facilidad- quien diablos seria este sujeto- al recordar a Lexor el viejo lagarto nos dijo había dicho.

"_Shadow the Black hedgehog- mostrando la foto de un erizo negro con vetas rojas y ojos carmesí como la sangre- este ser es un misterio, nadie sabe como apareció, si tubo familia o su edad, pero es bastante fuerte, veloz, ágil - mirando al erizo azul- serie una buena competencia para ti agente sonic - le rio - él y tu son iguales los mismos dones y características, claro que el es reservado, serio y mata sin pensarlo dos veces- le dijo en una voz algo tétrica" _

Lo mire detenidamente al recordar aquellas palabras de Lexor.

_- "me pregunto si conoce su pasado"…._

* * *

La gente huía sin control por todos lados sin importar a quien pisaban con tal de salvarse de la masacre huían aterrorizados sin saber a dónde huir solo correr y alejar de aquel monstruo de metal de gran tamaño.

Los agentes hacían lo posible para evacuar a la gente con dificultad, ayudaban a mujeres, niños y ancianos para salir en camiones para sacarlos de la ciudad, pero el miedo y la paranoia invadía haciendo caos por doquier.

- demonios no podemos seguir así comandante

- lo sé pero que mas podemos hacer- mirando al robo que estaba en la zona sur de la ciudad, como destruía edificios - como va la zona sur

- hay problemas en la evacuación señor

- demonios- apretó los puños- no podemos enviar más hombres allá, es peligroso…estamos en manos de chaos ahora…

-señor…tenemos un comunicado-escucho detrás de él, volteo para ver al soldado confundido, quien mandaría un comunicado ahora, se acerco con los demás agentes y soldados cercanos que contemplaban un televisor amplio donde se veía un zorro con semblante serio y abatido.

- es uno de los señores del continente…-susurro mientras veía atentamente aquel aparato.

"_soy__ Rouse Genix Fox general y señor del continente sur__ – hablo con seriedad- estamos en un momento de caos y destrucción en todo mobius cada continente ah sido atacado y arrasado en su totalidad- bajo levemente la cabeza- y debo informales que 4 de de los 5 señores de los continentes ah fallecido- levanto la mirada con seriedad- soy el único que queda ahora…nuestro mundo como lo conocemos ah caído en ruinas y caos por Eggman un hombre desquiciado con la finalidad de controlar nuestro mundo y nuestras vidas- golpeo el pequeño escritorio que tenía en frente- pero no fue el que origino este ataque_"

Todos los presentes que miraban o escuchaban aquellas palabras se sorprendieron por la información.

"fue por la codicia, la ambición que origino todo esto-bajo la cabeza avergonzado- y ahora pagamos las consecuencias por nuestros abusos, esto se origino por nuestra propia codicia y sed de poder de nosotros los señores del continentes para poseer todo y no dejarles nada -hablo al fin"

Lo sobrevivientes no podía creer lo que escuchaban, sus propios líderes que prometieron proteger y cuidar de ellos eran los causantes de esta destrucción, la gente empezó a hablar, susurra o solo quedar asombrados por lo que oían.

"_nuestra ambición origino todo y ahora no sé cómo detenerlo, se que ahora que saben la verdad, no los culpo de que me odien, pero prometo que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para detenerte EGGMAN aunque me cueste la vida- levantándose de golpe- nos usaste para tus planes y hare todo lo posible para detenerte y cuando caigas ni chaos podrá salvarte….escucha mis palabras EGGMAN IRE POR TI CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE_" fue o ultimo que se escucho antes de que la comunicación se cortara dejando oír estática.

- que piensa comandante….

- uff…esto es complicado…- masajeando sus sienes- esto es complicado- susurro

* * *

- JAJAJAJA cree que ese imbécil me va a hacer algo al respecto- rio con sorna- es un estúpido- antes de hacer algo la gente lo matara primero Jajaja…ya es hora de que empieza el imperio Robotnik..OMEGA…que empiece la construcción de mi imperio Jajaja

-si señor…

-nada podrá detenerme ahora Jajajajaja…

* * *

**Bueno al fin capitulo terminado ya está por terminar kiaaaaaaaa espero que les guste este capítulo, este capítulo es para que comprenda como llego eggman a elaborar sus planes desde sus inicio dudas o preguntas me dejan un mp.**

**Falta poco para el final capitulo 26: ¡****Esto se acaba!**** Hasta el siguiente capítulo posiblemente el ultimo.**

**Se despide**

**Katy light hedgehog **


End file.
